Le Cinquième Sacré du Ciel, 1:  Le Pantin Tueur
by Bobby Cowen
Summary: Première partie : et si les Sacrés du Ciel avaient finalement été cinq ? Retour sur les événements qui ont fondé la légende de Kyo aux yeux de démon et des Cinq Sacrés du Ciel ! Fanfiction complète. Reviews ?
1. L'Esclave

**Titre :** Le Cinquième Sacré du Ciel.  
**Sous-titre :** Partie 1 : Le Pantin Tueur.  
**Genre :** une bonne dose d'Action, la même quantité d'Aventure, et une pincée de Romantisme. Préquelle (fanfiction se plaçant chronologiquement avant Samuraï Deeper Kyo).  
**Résumé :** et si les Sacrés du Ciel avaient finalement été cinq ? Retour sur les événements qui ont fondé la légende d'Onimeno Kyo et des Cinq Sacrés du Ciel…  
**Rating :** T (certains chapitres, notamment le premier, sont particulièrement violents et sombres).  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Samuraï Deeper Kyo appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyō, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction. Seuls les personnages de Tsunae et des Kami no Aishiteru sont de mon invention, et même avec eux je ne gagne pas un kopek.  
**Avertissement :** même si ma fanfiction part à sa dérive dès le volume 22 de la série, je n'ai pas évité les spoilers afin de mieux cadrer au manga. Parfois, j'ai aussi carrément copié-collé quelques lignes de dialogues.  
**Note :** le premier chapitre est uniquement basé sur un OC (Original Character), mais la suite, je l'espère, n'est pas trop… OOC ! ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

L'Esclave

- Tiens ton sabre un peu mieux que ça ! Tu n'assures pas ta garde !

- ...

La fille rectifia la position de son sabre sans cesser de parer et dévier les coups de son maître d'armes. Le cliquetis des armes résonnait dans les jardins, dans le palais même. Sous le regard de son père, le Seigneur du Vent, et de sa suite, maître et disciple volaient, attaquaient, paraient. Le maître d'armes abreuvait la fille d'insultes bien senties, auxquelles elle ne répondait pas. Son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment, aucune expression. Il était fermé, impassible. Comme toujours. Le Seigneur du Vent soupira. Les entraînements de sa fille devenaient de plus en plus rébarbatifs... Il songeait de plus en plus souvent à remplacer l'actuel maître d'armes. Celui-ci devenait ennuyeux, et n'apprenait rien de nouveau. Il se faisait dépasser par sa « disciple ». Comme tous les autres avant lui. Au bout de quelques semaines à peine.

Le Seigneur du Vent sourit à cette idée.

Sa fille était décidément la plus douée. Elle était invincible.

- Le moment approche... murmura t-il pour lui-même.

- Seigneur, vous disiez quelque chose ? demanda l'un de ses courtisans à côté de lui.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Lavez-vous les oreilles plus souvent, répliqua t-il sèchement.

Le courtisan s'inclina avec respect et crainte.

Le Seigneur ne fit pas attention à cette marque de déférence. Il était tout entier à l'entraînement - le dernier de ce maître d'armes. Il fit claquer ses doigts.

L'éducateur fut soudain submergé par la rapidité et la puissance des coups de sa « disciple ». Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à parer les attaques de la fille, qui, toujours impassible, semblait l'assaillir de toutes parts.

- Ah !

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, durant lequel le maître d'armes crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Une brise douce lui souleva les cheveux, lui apportant l'odeur amère du sang.

Il baissa les yeux.

Le sabre de la fille avait transpercé sa poitrine, jusqu'à la garde. Et ressortait entre ses omoplates, voilé de sang.

- Q... Quoi ? bégaya l'éducateur.

Sa bouche s'emplit de sang, et un filet vermeil coula le long de son menton, de ses narines. La fille raffermit sa prise sur le sabre et le fit chuinter d'un geste sec, le faisant tourner sur lui-même avant de le retirer. Le maître d'armes s'effondra dans un gargouillement sinistre.

Le Seigneur du Vent éclata de rire et applaudit bruyamment.

La fille restait plantée là, le sabre suintant de sang à la main. Ses yeux fixaient le néant, le vide devant elle.

- ...

Elle ne répondit pas à l'étreinte factice de son père. Le Seigneur la serra dans ses bras, puis s'écarta d'elle et ordonna à ses courtisans de le suivre. Il fit appeler les deux gardes de sa fille, qui se laissa reconduire sans broncher dans sa « chambre ».

oOo

L'un des gardes referma la grille derrière elle. La fille lui tournait le dos, marionnette presque sans vie dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Elle resta immobile un instant, puis s'assit sur la paillasse miteuse au coin d'un mur, repliant ses jambes sous son menton et se balançant obstinément d'avant en arrière. Un peu au-dessus d'elle, à sa gauche, un petit soupirail laissait pénétrer les rayons éclatants du soleil, qui imprimait sur le sol de terre un petit rectangle de lumière. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Qui se rapprochaient.

- ...

Les deux gardes passèrent devant le soupirail sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle entendait leurs bavardages mais ne les écouta pas. La fille contemplait silencieusement le mur qui lui faisait face. Des inscriptions diverses le recouvraient presque entièrement. Elle s'en abreuva, les lut et les relut, sans relâche.

« _Jugeant mon crime, le roi des enfers... abaisse son sceptre de feu et me condamne... à l'enfer de la chair éternellement mutilée, l'enfer de la vermine, l'enfer de la torture, l'enfer des lamentations, l'enfer des hurlements..._

_Le tambour résonne inlassablement dans le chaos de la guerre._

_Ayez pitié de mon âme !_ »

- ...

oOo

Le Seigneur regarda la fille debout devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, semblant ignorer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Tss...

Il ne put réprimer une grimace dédaigneuse. Un garde s'avança et, du plat de la lance, frappa les genoux de la fille, qui tomba aussitôt face contre terre, sans plus bouger. Le Seigneur du Vent crut encore une fois entendre un petit gémissement étouffé. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et adressa alors la parole à la fille agenouillée à ses pieds.

- Fille, ton instructeur ayant rejoint le monde des morts, il est temps pour toi de prendre un nouvel instructeur. Dès demain, un avis circulera dans tout le royaume et d'ici la fin de cette semaine je veux que tu te remettes au travail. Tu as donc toute liberté.

Il eut un sourire à l'évocation de cette liberté : la grille de sa cellule serait ouverte, mais il savait qu'elle n'en sortait que très peu, et que de toute manière elle était incapable d'éprouver un sentiment quelconque de révolte, de besoin, d'indépendance. Elle était son pantin tueur, sa marionnette bien-aimée et fidèle.

Le Seigneur fit un geste sec de la main, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé, et les gardes reconduisirent la fille dans sa cellule.

oOo

Comme la brise légère qui soufflait sur la cité ce soir là, elle bondissait agilement de toit en toit, ne s'arrêtant qu'un très bref instant afin de reprendre appui et de s'élancer à nouveau. La fille se glissait dans l'obscurité naissante de la ville, entre deux ombres, entre deux souffles de vent. La brise ne lui apportait dans sa cellule que des effluves vagues, imprécises, et cela ne lui suffisait plus. Ces ondes de simplicité qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'intriguaient de plus en plus. Maintenant perchée sur la tour du beffroi, elle laissa venir à elle les sons et les odeurs que lui apportait son seul allié.

Éclats de voix dans le crépuscule.

Odeur du pain qui gonfle dans le four.

Bruits du marteau du forgeron sur l'enclume.

Rires d'un enfant.

Bribes de musique.

- ...

Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles naissantes sur la voûte céleste, tendit la main pour les attraper. Devant sa vaine tentative, elle bondit, le plus haut et le plus loin possible, allongeant le bras et dessinant du bout de ses doigts fins le croissant de lune.

Elle baissa la tête et contempla la cité, là en bas si petite, qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main. Puis le vent lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle redescende.

La fille atterrit sur le toit du beffroi, puis repartit de plus belle, attrapant au passage une parole, un mot, qu'elle mémorisait, puis s'évertuerait à répéter inlassablement dans l'obscurité de sa cellule.

oOo

Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Elle se glissa hors des murs du palais et rejoignit les vents qui soufflaient un peu plus fort, porteurs de l'odeur âcre et moite des premières pluies.

La fille bondissait sur les murs du palais, explorant chaque recoin, chaque parcelle obscure. Elle tomba sur un nid où piaillaient quatre oisillons affamés. Elle les regarda un moment, s'essayant à leur langage, puis repartit de plus belle, souffle d'air invisible qui passait devant les fenêtres ouvertes.

Un air de musique.

La fille stoppa net, l'oreille aux aguets, en équilibre sur le rebord du toit.

- ... ?

Elle cligna des yeux, hypnotisée par la lente mélopée qui lui parvenait.

Cette mélodie lui rappelait quelque chose, de vague et de très lointain, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Un sentiment fugace l'effleura, qui lui fit presque peur.

Elle se laissa guider par le vent qui la mena à une fenêtre ouverte, qui donnait sur une chambre vaste d'enfant. A gauche trônait un immense lit en bois d'acajou, aux draps fins. Une armoire occupait presque la totalité du mur opposé.

Au centre de la pièce, une table, sur laquelle on avait posé une petite boîte.

Magnifiquement ouvragée, elle était recouverte de feuilles d'or que l'on avait travaillées de manière à dessiner de fines feuillures et de délicates arabesques qui reflétaient de petits rayons dorés.

La boîte était ouverte, et une musique douce semblait en sortir.

Un petit garçon, peut-être un peu plus âgé que la fille, avait croisé les bras sur la table, et y laissait reposer sa tête, fixant la boîte à musique avec un air rêveur, triste et comblé à la fois.

Un mouvement à la fenêtre lui fit brutalement relever la tête, et la fille disparut aussitôt, s'évaporant avec la brise.

Le petit garçon bondit de sa table et se précipita à la fenêtre en criant :

- Attends ! Ne t'en va pas, reviens ! Eh !

Mais ses appels restèrent vains et il se retourna avec un soupir triste. Puis il alla refermer la boîte avant de la poser sur une petite table près de son lit.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus la petite musique, elle retourna à sa cellule, un sentiment étrange et pourtant familier lui broyant douloureusement le cœur.

oOo

La fille revint tous les jours regarder par la fenêtre. Elle observait pendant des heures le petit garçon, ses évolutions à travers sa chambre, ses mouvements, comment il utilisait la boîte. Comment il la faisait marcher. Les rares fois où il sortait de sa chambre, elle pénétrait silencieusement dans la pièce, en entrouvrant la fenêtre, refaisait exactement les mêmes gestes, répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots, mes mêmes phrases, de sa voix hésitante, encore rauque. Mais elle n'osait pas toucher à la boîte.

Une nuit pourtant, après le passage du premier tour de garde, elle s'introduisit dans la chambre, aussi silencieusement que possible. Le petit garçon dormait profondément. Elle effleura du bout des doigts son visage aux traits réguliers, l'écouta respirer, puis tourna la tête vers la boîte, posée sur la table. La fille la pris très doucement, s'assit à même le sol, le genoux ramassés sous le menton, puis la fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant de tourner la clef, comme elle l'avait vu faire un nombre incalculable de fois, enclenchant le mécanisme.

La boîte s'ouvrit, la mélodie emplit l'air.

Le petit garçon soupira dans son sommeil, bougea sous sa couverture.

La fille éleva instantanément une barrière de vent autour d'elle, étouffant le moindre des sons. La petite musique jouait, doucement, très tendrement, juste pour elle.

Elle posa la boîte par terre, inclina la tête, l'observant durant des heures, longtemps même après que la mélodie se soit arrêtée. Rien ne semblait avoir plus d'importance à ses yeux que la petite boîte dorée.

Elle la fit rejouer des dizaines de fois, prenant garde au mécanisme fragile, le consolidant quelques fois en lui insufflant une brise douce et éternelle.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de l'aube pénétrèrent dans la chambre, elle reposa la petite boîte sur la table, puis se glissa à l'extérieur, sans bruit.

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux quand elle eut à nouveau disparu. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il se rendormit.

oOo

La fille fit à nouveau coulisser la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était jour de marché, le petit garçon était parti avec une servante, il n'y avait quasiment personne à cette heure de l'après-midi au palais.

Elle s'approcha de la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La petite boîte était posée là, à côté d'une assiette remplie de gâteaux, et une pomme. La fille n'y prêta pas attention, et allait saisir la boîte à musique lorsqu'un papier dépassant du couvercle attira son attention.

Elle le prit délicatement et le fit glisser, avant de le déplier.

Une écriture fine et maladroite s'étalait sur la feuille. Elle déchiffra les idéogrammes un par un, laborieusement.

« _Mademoiselle l'inconnue,_

_Je t'ai vue l'autre nuit jouer avec ma boîte à musique. Elle a l'air de te plaire, alors je te la prête si tu veux. C'est mon père qui me l'a achetée. Il dit que c'était la chanson préférée de maman, avant qu'elle ne meure. _

_J'aimerais bien être ton ami. _

_Je t'ai laissé des gâteaux et une pomme, j'espère que tu aimes les pommes._

_Au revoir _»

Elle replia le papier et contempla sans rien dire l'assiette au milieu de la table. Elle saisit doucement la pomme, la porta à ses yeux, la tourna entre ses doigts avec curiosité.

- ...po...mme... ? articula t-elle finalement.

Elle donna quelques petits coups de langue sur la peau verte, ne sentit aucun goût. La fille pinça la tige du fruit entre ses dents, voulut la croquer, mais recracha aussitôt. C'était tellement amer... Au bout d'un moment, elle porta timidement le fruit à ses lèvres, mordit la peau, la chair, et détacha un petit bout, qu'elle goûta. Puis elle s'assit au sol et, lisant et relisant la lettre du petit prince, elle mangea sa pomme, petit bout par petit bout, ne laissant qu'à la fin que des pépins et la tige. Elle fit de même avec les biscuits, essuyant soigneusement les miettes tombées sur son kimono, au sol, sur ses doigts, et celles restées dans l'assiette.

Elle replia la lettre et la posa sur la table, avant de saisir la petite boîte et de l'écouter chanter, rien que pour elle.

Lorsque le petit garçon revint de sa promenade, il contempla avec un large sourire l'assiette vide. La petite boîte était toujours là, ouverte, et terminait sa douce mélodie. Sur la table, sa lettre dépliée attira son attention. Il la prit, la tourna. Au dos de la feuille de papier de riz étaient tracés quelques signes maladroits à l'encre noire : « aligatô ». Le petit garçon serra la lettre contre son cœur et laissa échapper un soupir ravi.

Au dehors, le dos plaqué contre le mur, la fille inclina la tête. Des sentiments nouveaux et étranges l'envahissaient, rongeant douloureusement son âme et son cœur d'amertume, et peut-être même de peur. Elle regagna sa cellule.

oOo

Le lendemain, elle trouva la grille de sa cellule fermée à clef. Son père avait trouvé un nouvel instructeur.

oOo

Une nuit d'automne, que la pâle lueur des étoiles ne parvenait pas à éclairer.

Une nuit sans lune, percée des cris et hennissements des chevaux du clan du Feu.

Le vent apportait à la fille des effluves mauvaises, présages de mort.

Dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, elle attendait que l'on vienne lui ordonner de tuer.

oOo

Le Seigneur du Feu intima l'ordre à son armée de s'arrêter. Les chevaux piaffaient, s'ébrouaient nerveusement. Les soldats gardaient le silence, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. La victoire contre le clan du Vent était enfin assurée, après des siècles de guerres incessantes.

Dans la cité, les vigiles commençaient à donner l'alerte. Les cloches du beffroi résonnèrent soudain, crevant le silence de la nuit du glas cruel de la guerre.

oOo

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Son père, revêtu de l'armure de samouraï du Vent, lui lança un regard froid, presque mauvais.

- Fille, tu iras te battre. Tue tous les guerriers du Feu, tue leur Seigneur et rapporte-moi sa tête avant l'aube. J'ai dit !

Il tourna les talons et remonta quatre à quatre les marches du donjon, suivit par son escorte.

La fille sortit à son tour de sa cellule, et se glissa entre deux brises sinistres au dehors.

oOo

Le Seigneur du Feu effectua un rapide revers et tua encore deux soldats du Vent. Son cheval, trempé de sueur, sautait d'un coin à l'autre du carnage, hennissant furieusement.

Les portes de la cité avaient été pulvérisées. Les maisons de la ville basse, réduites en cendres. Les murs de torchis s'effondraient, les habitations s'écroulaient les unes après les autres sous l'effet de l'intense chaleur qui régnait. Le feu dévorait tout, n'épargnait rien. Les toits de tuiles commençaient à s'effondrer sur eux-même.

Au milieu du brasier, femmes et enfants, vieillards couraient, hurlaient, mouraient. De la main des soldats du Feu, ou immolés dans les flammes impitoyables de l'enfer terrestre.

Les soldats du Vent, débordés, se repliaient progressivement sur le Palais. La cité était presque totalement tombée aux mains du clan du Feu.

Un de ses hommes se fraya un chemin parmi les derniers combats de la ville basse et s'approcha du Seigneur du Feu, qui commençait à rassembler ses hommes.

- Seigneur ! Seigneur !

- Qu'y a t-il, Shoji ?

- Nous avons un problème dans le quartier Est ! Les hommes ne parviennent plus à avancer !

- Comment cela ?

- Cette fille... on dirait qu'elle est intouchable ! Elle a tué à elle seule toute la troupe du capitaine Sugisaki !

- Quoi ?

Le Seigneur du Feu tira brutalement sur les rênes de son cheval et le lança dans la direction du quartier Est.

Et lorsque la rue étroite dans laquelle il se faufilait s'ouvrit sur la place du quartier Est, il entrevit, au milieu des flammes hautes et vives, la fille. Couverte de sang, son sabre à la lame sanglante à la main, elle avait le visage tourné vers les étoiles.

Une poutre s'effondra sous les pieds de son cheval qui, apeuré, hennit. Il se cabra, manquant de désarçonner son cavalier. Le Seigneur du Feu le calma avec peine, et lorsqu'il porta à nouveau son regard sur la créature au milieu de la montagne de cadavres, il ne put réprimer un gargouillis horrifié.

La fille le regardait, un rictus sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Puis elle disparut.

Un sabre chuinta derrière son oreille

- ... !

et la tête du Seigneur du Feu roula au sol, tandis que le reste de son corps s'effondrait de côté dans une gerbe de sang.

oOo

Le capitaine Sugisaki observa la tête de son maître que la fille tenait par les cheveux. Le cou proprement sectionné dégoûtait de sang, sur le tapis de la salle du trône. La fille était elle-même couverte d'un sang poisseux qui commençait à sécher, par croûtes épaisses, sur son visage, ses mains, dans ses cheveux, sur ses vêtements. Son sabre était voilé d'une fine soie vermeille qui suintait encore.

Le capitaine tenait le Seigneur du Vent à la merci de sa lame, et la fille derrière lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, sur l'ordre de son père.

- Rendez-vous ou ce sera la mort, articula Sugisaki.

- Comment osez-vous vous adresser à moi, soldat ?

- Je suis le capitaine Sugisaki. A la mort de mon maître et tuteur, le Seigneur du Feu, le pouvoir de mon clan me revient de droit. Je réitère ma question : préférez-vous vous rendre ou mourir ?

- ...

Un expression apeurée déforma le visage du Seigneur du Vent. Ses vertus de courage et de dignité disparurent, un sanglot lui secoua la poitrine.

Sugisaki fit un geste, et trois de ses hommes s'approchèrent, emmenant le Seigneur du Vent et sa fille, ainsi que tous les survivants, dans les cachots.

La nuit suivante, seule dans une cellule qui n'était pas la sienne et isolée des autres, la fille entendit des murmures et des gémissements étouffés, des grognements sourds, des supplications.

Le capitaine Sugisaki s'arrêta devant sa cellule, sa lame encore luisante de sang à la main. Il l'essuya sur un pan de chemise, puis regarda plus attentivement la fille assise dans un recoin obscur. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux fixant le néant. Le capitaine sourit. Tout ce que lui avait dit le Seigneur du Vent s'avèrerait très utile... Il fit tourner une clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la grille.

La fille leva la tête, et à son approche se leva souplement, prête à bondir.

Sugisaki tendit alors la main. Le médaillon glissa de sa paume et, arrêté par la chaîne en argent, il se balança au bout, brillant d'une lueur sauvage à la lumière des torches.

La fille reprit son air impassible, se rassit dans son coin.

- Le symbole du Vent me donne donc tout pouvoir sur toi... ton père avait raison. Tout ce qu'il m'a raconté sur toi était très intéressant. Et je crois que tu pourras garder la vie. A condition que tu travailles pour moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La fille ne broncha pas. Ne bougea pas. Reprit simplement ce mouvement de balancier, les genoux repliés sous le menton.

- Cesse cela.

Elle obéit aussitôt, ne cessant de fixer le néant en face d'elle.

- Bien. Non seulement tu es invincible, mais tu m'obéis.

Sugisaki glissa deux doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête, l'obligeant à la regarder

- Sous ton maquillage de sang, tu es même assez jolie.

avant de passer une main avide dans le bas de son dos et de l'attirer brutalement à lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, paralysée par le désir violent de cet homme qui l'écrasait de tout son poids contre le mur humide. Elle voulut se dégager, se protéger le visage et le corps, croyant à une nouvelle peine. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Avait-elle désobéit à un ordre ? Sugisaki immobilisa les poignets de la fille d'une main, l'autre glissant sous son kimono et, en cherchant à l'en débarrasser, il le déchira en deux et jeta rageusement les morceaux de tissu. Ses lèvres lâchèrent celles de la fille, caressèrent la ligne de son cou, la naissance de ses seins. Sugisaki, envahit par son désir brutal, immobilisant la fille sous son corps, étouffant ses protestations en collant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, déchira l'étoffe qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Ses petits seins apparurent, attisant encore plus son impatience, et de sa main libre Sugisaki imprima sur le corps de la fille ses caresses violentes, ses baisers brûlants. Lorsque ses lèvres revinrent bientôt sur les siennes, il força le passage et sa langue pénétra en elle, avide, mêlant son souffle saccadé à celui de la fille. Celle-ci, sous le pouvoir d'annulation du médaillon du Vent, était sans défense. Sugisaki la débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers vêtements, et, une main plaquée sur la bouche de la fille, l'empêchant de crier, promena ses lèvres sur tout son corps palpitant d'incompréhension.

Mais ce que Sugisaki ne comprit pas, c'est qu'un sentiment nouveau naissait en elle.

De la haine, pure, simple, mêlée à une sensation puissante de révolte.

La fille hurla intérieurement lorsque Sugisaki pénétra en elle, violemment, et déchira ainsi les derniers voiles qui recouvraient un esprit, des émotions auxquels on ne l'avait pas préparée.

Souffrance.

Haine.

Peur.

Rancœur.

Terreur.

Vengeance.

oOo


	2. La Rencontre des deux démons

Chapitre 2 :

La rencontre des deux Démons

La cité qui s'étendait devant eux était véritablement immense, et paraissait prospère. Les rues retentissaient du brouhaha du peuple, et au centre le palais resplendissait de beauté et d'élégance. Kyo aux yeux de démon descendit de l'escarpement rocheux sur lequel il se tenait, bientôt suivis des Sacrés du Ciel qui avaient entamé une discussion joyeuse. Les rayons du soleil déclinant couvraient la cité de reflets dorés et de couleurs chaudes, tandis que la nuit commençait à étendre sa longue pèlerine de soie noire parsemée d'étoiles. Le petit groupe s'arrêta à l'orée d'une forêt et s'installèrent pour la nuit.

- Kyo, geignit faussement Akari, pourquoi on ne va pas dans une auberge ? J'en ai assez de dormir à la belle étoile...

- T'avais qu'à payer comme tu l'avais promis la dernière fois... protesta Akira, nos têtes ne seraient pas mises à prix dans ce bled !

- Tu me cherches, Akira ?

- C'est vrai que cela fait bizarre d'être recherché uniquement pour une note non payée... soupira Bontenmaru. Notre réputation de Sacré du Ciel va en prendre un coup, n'est ce pas, Kyo ?

- Ouais, et alors ? fit le démon en débouchant une bouteille de saké.

Luciole semblait perdu dans les étoiles, son esprit vagabondant avec le vent...

Qui ce soir n'apportait rien de bon.

oOo

« _Le tambour résonne inlassablement dans le chaos de la guerre._

_Ayez pitié de mon âme !_ »

La fille cessa son mouvement de balancier. Le vent qui sifflait par le soupirail lui apportait encore des effluves, des odeurs, des sons auxquels elle n'avait plus le droit depuis tellement longtemps... elle porta la main à son ventre. La douleur, plus forte encore que les autres fois, s'était enfin tue. Tous les soirs ou presque, désormais...

La fille secoua énergiquement la tête.

Se releva.

Elle s'approcha du mur couvert d'inscriptions et caressa du bout du doigt les gravures profondes.

- ... le... chaos... murmura t-elle.

Son doigt glissa, retraça encore quelques idéogrammes.

- ...

Un mot qu'elle avait appris en écoutant les gardes du clan du Feu, une nuit. Un mot qu'elle avait répété, encore, inlassablement, dans les ténèbres de sa cellule. Un mot qu'elle avait gravé, un soir alors que le Seigneur Sugisaki avait une nouvelle fois pris possession de son corps malade et affaibli.

- _Liberté_.

oOo

Akira se réveilla en sursaut. Bontenmaru le secouait énergiquement par l'épaule, le faisant brutalement émerger. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel lutta contre les brumes du sommeil et se mit debout, repoussant sans douceur sa couverture. La fraîcheur nocturne lui piqua la peau et acheva de le réveiller.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Bontenmaru ?

Un vent froid l'accompagna tandis qu'il accrochait vivement ses sabres à sa ceinture, dans son dos.

Et lui apportait une odeur familière.

Une odeur de brûlé. Mêlée au sang.

- La Cité crame ! fit Akari derrière lui en pointant la ville du doigt.

- ... !

Akira suivit la direction que lui indiquait Akari. Au loin, les flammes vives se découpaient dans l'obscurité. Les cloches du beffroi résonnaient sinistrement. Des cris leur parvenaient, assourdis par la distance.

- Ils sont attaqués ?

- Oh ! Regardez, la cité est en flammes ! fit Luciole.

oOo

La chaleur presque insoutenable qui émanait des flammes ne lui faisait rien. A nouveau, la fille ne ressentait plus aucune émotion. Sur son visage impassible ondoyaient des ombres mouvantes tandis qu'elle-même virevoltait parmi les soldats du Feu venus l'attaquer. Son sabre taché de sang sifflait dans les airs, voltigeant de tous côtés, sans relâche et sans merci. Elle semblait danser tant ses mouvements étaient gracieux et libres, hypnotisant ses adversaires par ses mouvements rapides. Coupant, tranchant, tailladant, tuant, elle évoluait avec agilité au milieu des flammes et des hommes, accompagnée par un vent violent qui ne faisait que les attiser, comme voulant l'accompagner dans sa vengeance.

oOo

Bontenmaru arrêta un vieil homme paniqué.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le vieillard, les yeux perdus, semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- L'aberration s'est mise en colère et a attaqué le Seigneur du Feu ! Et c'est le village qui en subit les conséquences...

- Aberration ? Seigneur du Feu ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Vous les étrangers n'y comprendrez rien ! s'emporta le vieux. Ce monstre veut les tuer, les tuer tous, le démon parjure est revenu se venger du clan du Feu !

Bontenmaru, comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, le laissa filer.

- Bonten !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Akari se frayer difficilement un chemin parmi les villageois pris de panique.

- Akari, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda Bontenmaru après l'avoir rapidement mise au courant de son dialogue avec le vieillard.

- Le clan du feu était opposé au clan du Vent et a emporté une bataille décisive il y a quelques mois. L'aberration serait un survivant qui aujourd'hui voudrait se venger... Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, les soldats du Feu, en cherchant à l'attaquer, ont mis le feu au village !

- Comment ça ?

- Ils contrôlent cet élément. Comme Luciole.

Akira et Kyo les appelèrent d'une rue voisine. Luciole les rejoignit bientôt.

Leurs armes étaient fraîches de sang.

- On s'est fait attaquer... expliqua Luciole en voyant leurs mines interrogatives.

- Les soldats fuient comme des lâches et tuent tous ceux qui barrent leur route, expliqua Kyo avec un léger sourire.

- Apparemment le « démon parjure » leur fait peur.

- Et si on allait lui dire bonjour, histoire de voir la tronche qu'il a ? proposa Akari.

- Il y a du grabuge en haut ! s'exclama Akira. Le gros des troupes doit se trouver là-bas !

- Alors on y va ! fit Kyo en s'élançant par les ruelles étroites.

oOo

- Hhh... hhh... hhh...

Sugisaki leva les yeux vers la fille. Le Seigneur du feu avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ôta avec peine la lame fichée dans sa poitrine et la fit tomber au sol. Elle rebondit avec un bruit métallique sur les dalles de la place.

- Comment... Quand... Tu ne pouvais... rien faire... si... j'avais le... médaillon ?

La fille tendit la pointe de son sabre devant les yeux du Seigneur du Feu.

Au bout de la lame, défoncé, suintant de sang, le médaillon scintillait, reflétant les lueurs des flammes vives.

- ... !

La fille, d'un geste rapide, plongea sa lame en direction de sa poitrine

- Gah !

et le transperça de part en part, le médaillon du Vent réapparaissant dans son dos comme une étoile vermeille poisseuse de sang.

Un jet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de Sugisaki, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la douleur et la surprise.

La fille raffermit sa prise sur le sabre et le fit chuinter d'un geste sec, le faisant tourner sur lui-même avant de le retirer. Le médaillon resta coincé dans le cadavre du Seigneur du Feu, qui s'écroula face contre terre.

Sans un regard pour le corps mort, elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans les ruines encore en flammes.

Des soldats du Feu parvinrent sur la place, menés par un homme à cheval.

Le commandant Han descendit prestement de sa monture lorsqu'il vit le corps de son maître. Il s'agenouilla et pris le cadavre dans ses bras, l'appelant désespérément. Sugisaki, les yeux levés vers le ciel, la bouche tordue dans un rictus douloureux et terrorisé, ne répondit pas à ses suppliques.

Han ferma les yeux ouverts et la bouche de son maître. Puis il reposa le corps presque tendrement par terre, se releva.

- Je vous vengerai, Seigneur.

Il remonta en selle et fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

oOo

Des cris leurs parvenaient, de plus en plus distinctement. Le petit groupe traversait en courant les ruelles encombrées de débris fumants et de cadavres carbonisés.

Des sabres qui s'entrechoquent.

Des râles surpris, parfois indécis.

Bruits de corps qui s'effondrent.

Bontenmaru parvint le premier au bout de la rue, qui s'ouvrait sur une vaste place au pied du beffroi.

Et le Sacré du Ciel, saisi par le spectacle devant lui, s'arrêta, menaçant de bousculer les autres qui arrivaient par derrière. Akira le percuta de plein fouet et se retrouva les fesses au sol, Luciole et Kyo s'arrêtèrent à temps.

- Bontenmaru ? Qu'est ce que... fit Akari en le rejoignant.

Le Sacré du Ciel lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

Sur la place, au milieu des flammes hautes et affamées, se tenait une jeune fille, un sabre suintant de sang à la main. Le visage tourné vers les étoiles, yeux à demi fermés, elle ne les avait pas sentis venir. Le sang dessinait comme des larmes vermeilles sur ses joues pâles, imbibait ses vêtements déchirés, tachait son cou, ses bras, ses mains.

- Eh ! Att...

Bontenmaru n'acheva pas sa phrase : déjà les soldats du Feu, sortant d'une ruelle derrière elle, passaient à l'attaque... et s'arrêtèrent, saisis d'effroi.

La fille avait disparu.

Un sabre chuinta derrière eux.

En se retournant, ils croisèrent deux yeux bleus, animés par la haine.

D'un revers puissant, la fille les trancha net.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis une gerbe incroyable de sang jaillit, et l'inonda encore.

Puis elle laissa retomber son bras et resta immobile.

Un long silence.

- Toi...

Une voix derrière elle.

Hennissement nerveux de cheval.

Un homme qui fait siffler son sabre hors de son fourreau.

- Je vais te tuer !

Le commandant Han fonça sur la fille qui, le dos tourné, ne bougea pas.

Il poussa un cri victorieux lorsqu'il sentit la lame transpercer le corps de la fille... cri qui se transforma en un gargouillement sinistre quand il baissa les yeux, une pointe de sabre dépassant entre deux côtes.

- Comment... ?

La lame se retira dans un sifflement sinistre de son flanc.

Le sang emplit sa bouche.

Il se retourna.

La fille était là, et le regardait avec un rictus sardonique. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et de haine.

Han n'eut pas le temps de hurler lorsqu'il vit la fille élever son sabre au-dessus de son épaule ; sa tête heurta le sol, détachée du reste de son corps.

- ...

La fille fixa un moment le corps sans vie du commandant.

Le petit groupe restait pétrifié devant la scène.

Elle releva la tête, observant les étoiles.

- Vous... votre mort n'est pas ici. Passez votre chemin.

Akari sursauta.

« Elle savait qu'on était ici ? »

La fille se retourna lentement vers eux, dévoilant son corps frêle couvert de vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang. Son visage était vide, impassible.

« Elle paraît si jeune... »

- Si vous ne voulez pas mourir comme eux, répéta t-elle en désignant du sabre les cadavres amoncelés autour d'elle, allez-vous en.

Kyo esquissa un sourire amusé. Il s'avança au milieu de la place, fit siffler son sabre hors de son fourreau.

La fille le regarda venir sans broncher.

- Kyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Akari.

- C'est simple, non ? Je veux voir ce qu'elle vaut.

- Arrête, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Luciole arrêta de la main Akari qui voulait s'interposer.

- Luciole, pousse-toi !

- Regarde.

Au centre de la place, devant la fille qui restait immobile, Bontenmaru et Kyo se défiaient du regard. Une aura insoutenable émanait autour d'eux.

- Bontenmaru, si tu ne te pousses pas, je te tue.

- Arrête cinq minutes, tu veux ? Regarde-la. Elle n'est pas en état de se battre.

- Et alors ?

- Kyo, ce n'est qu'une enfant, répéta Bontenmaru d'une voix grave. Qui de plus a été élevée pour tuer. A quoi ça t'avance d'engager un combat avec elle, s'il est d'office inégal et déloyal ?

Kyo ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit soupir excédé et amusé à la fois.

- Très bien. Explique-le lui, alors.

- Bon ! Attention !

Bontenmaru eut juste le temps de se retourner et de bloquer le coup de sabre qui aurait dû lui taillader le torse.

- ... !

La fille laissa retomber son bras, inclina légèrement la tête.

- Allez-vous en.

Luciole s'avança à son tour, rejoignant Kyo et Bontenmaru.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de te battre contre nous, dit-il. On n'est pas tes ennemis.

- ...

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, reprit Akira en montrant ses deux mains vides.

- Mensonges.

Le regard de la fille avait changé. Il étincelait maintenant de haine et de rage.

- Vous êtes comme tous les autres. Ce que vous voulez, c'est m'utiliser comme pantin tueur !

L'instant d'après, elle avait de nouveau disparu. Kyo fit un pas sur la gauche, un sourire aux lèvres. Il dégaina rapidement son sabre et bloqua la lame de la fille à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le démon repoussa tranquillement le sabre de la fille. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis soudainement les deux adversaires reprirent le combat, exactement en même temps, se battant au milieu des flammes.

Les premiers rayons du jour commençaient à paraître au-delà l'horizon. Le feu auparavant si dense semblait perdre de sa force.

Au milieu d'une place, un démon et une jeune fille combattaient, attaquant, parant avec rapidité et habileté, mêlant puissance et beauté des geste. La fille avait repris sa danse envoûtante, narguant le démon qui ne parvenait pas à la toucher. Kyo se rendit compte avec un sourire qu'il avait même un peu de mal à bloquer les coups de la fille.

Lorsqu'il sentit le sabre siffler à sa droite, il para l'attaque et la repoussa avec une telle violence qu'il fit glisser la fille sur quelques mètres. Elle s'agenouilla pour stopper son élan et, prête à bondir de nouveau, elle se replaça en attaque.

Kyo esquissa un fin sourire devant l'air si déterminé de la fille, puis il glissa son sabre dans son fourreau.

- ... ?

- Tu es forte. Intéressant.

Il lui tourna le dos et fit un pas en direction des Sacrés du Ciel.

- Que feras-tu ?

- Je mourrai. Quoi que je fasse, ils m'auront par l'usure.

- Si tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, viens avec nous.

- ...

La fille serra un peu plus le sabre dans sa main jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

Était-ce encore un piège ?

Kyo se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

- Comme l'a dit Luciole, on n'est pas tes ennemis.

- ... je...

Bontenmaru s'avança vers elle, avant de s'agenouiller afin d'avoir le visage au même niveau que le sien.

- Ils t'ont pourri une partie de ton existence, ne les laisse pas en plus prendre possession de ta vie.

- ...

Les yeux de la fille perdirent de leur flamme haineuse, se voilèrent de tristesse. Elle baissa la tête, détourna le regard.

Bontenmaru leva les yeux vers Akari qui s'était avancée. La Sacré du Ciel glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la fille et la força à la regarder. La fille croisa pour la première fois des yeux empreints d'une réelle gentillesse, d'une douceur mêlée de douleur.

Et elle sut, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, que cette femme la comprenait.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- ... vous... ne savez rien...

La fille se dégagea brusquement, recula de quelques pas. Sa respiration s'était faite hachée, saccadée, son regard semblait vouloir se fixer quelque part, ne trouvait aucun appui et errait fiévreusement.

- Tout cela... je...

Un vent violent s'éleva brusquement, étendit les flammes vives, les enveloppa toutes d'un voile d'air qui les étouffa. L'incendie s'éteignit totalement.

- ...je...

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? fit Bontenmaru en se relevant.

Elle leva le regard sur lui, émit un gémissement étouffé. Le Sacré du Ciel vit dans ces yeux si bleus comme une supplication implicite. Un appel au secours.

La fille titubait maintenant au milieu de la place, luttant contre lobscurité qui l'envahissait. Sa vue se troublait, les couleurs et les sons lui parvenaient de plus en plus vagues. Elle tenta de chasser ces ténèbres, mais son corps malade et affaibli l'en empêchait.

Bontenmaru bondit.

La fille tomba doucement en avant, et le Sacré du Ciel la réceptionna dans ses bras.

Akari s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille, écartant des doigts d'un geste presque tendre quelques mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur et de sang.

- Elle est brûlante de fièvre.

- Elle s'est battue dans son état ? dit Akira.

- On dirait... fit Kyo.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Luciole. Elle n'a pas vraiment répondu à ta question...

- Pff... c'est pourtant clair, non ? Elle vient avec nous. On avisera après.

- Et puis on ferait bien de sortir de la ville, ajouta Bontenmaru en hissant la fille sur son dos tandis qu'Akari la recouvrait du manteau du Sacré du Ciel, les villageois ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

- On devrait retourner à l'orée de la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, proposa Akari. On continuera notre route après.

- Et c'est encore moi qui vais écoper de la corvée de bois ! s'emporta Akira.

- Je te signale que toi et Luciole n'avez pas foutu grand chose...

- On s'est fait attaquer... protesta mollement Luciole.

- Toi non plus, que je sache ! répliqua Akira à Bontenmaru.

- Tu serais capable de la porter ! ricana l'autre.

- Elle a pas l'air plus vieille que moi.

- Pff...

oOo


	3. L'Entraînement

Chapitre 3 :

L'entraînement.

- ... Nnn...

Elle entrouvrit un oeil, l'éclat ardent du soleil lui fit cligner des yeux. La fille porta une main à son visage, voulant se protéger de la lumière vive.

- Ah ! Tu t'es réveillée ! s'exclama une voix tout près d'elle.

- !

La fille se redressa en sursaut, la couverture qui l'emmitouflait chaudement glissa de ses épaules et tomba dans un léger froissement sur ses hanches.

- Huh...

- Eh !

La fille fut prise subitement d'un vertige. Elle sentit qu'on la forçait à se rallonger, l'étreinte se resserra autour de son bras alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager.

- Ne t'agite pas trop, fit Akari gentiment en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou, tu es encore fiévreuse.

- ...

Elle se calma peu à peu, regarda autour d'elle.

Ils étaient à l'orée de la forêt, à quelques lieues de la cité désormais en ruines. Autour d'un feu de bois qui crachait de petites flammèches, Kyo aux yeux de démon et Bontenmaru patientaient. Le Sacré du Ciel entretenait régulièrement les braises, Kyo buvait.

Akari lui adressa un sourire lorsque les yeux de la fille revinrent sur elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- ...

La fille hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

C'est alors qu'un vacarme attira leur attention.

Luciole et Akira émergèrent des fourrés, chacun tenant une pile de bois dans les bras... et Akira invectivait vivement Luciole, qui répondait vaguement par des « hmm » peu intéressés - ce qui finissait d'exaspérer Akira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore... souffla Bontenmaru en se relevant.

- Pff... ricana Kyo.

Bontenmaru s'approcha d'Akari et de la fille, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau près d'elles.

La fille s'assit lentement et retint une grimace lorsqu'un nouveau vertige, plus léger cette fois-ci, lui brouilla la vue.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillée... comment tu te sens ?

- ... je me sens... mieux...

Bontenmaru esquissa un sourire et s'assit plus confortablement en face d'elle.

- J'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile puisse se perdre dans la forêt ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi con ? continuait Akira de son côté.

- Hmm...

- Tu pourrais répondre !

- Hmm...

- Raaah ! Tu m'énerves !

Akira, de dépit, jeta avec force son tas de bois mort près du foyer. Kyo ricana de nouveau. Le Sacré du Ciel n'y fit pas attention et s'assit un peu à l'écart en maugréant pour lui seul.

- Ca y est, le voilà qui boude, à présent... soupira Akari. C'est vraiment qu'un gamin...

- Dis-donc, Akira, lança Bontenmaru, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à la demoiselle !

L'interpellé se retourna sans se relever. Il adressa un vague « salut » avant de replonger dans ses grognements.

- Bah... c'est déjà un début... railla vaguement Luciole en posant à son tour ses branches mortes.

Le maître du feu observa un moment la fille, lui adressa un geste de la main.

- Salut. Moi c'est Luciole.

- Je crois qu'elle le savait déjà, baka, fit Akira de son coin.

- Ah bon... admit Luciole en haussant les épaules.

Kyo, amusé, reposa sa bouteille de saké et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

- Faut qu'on t'apprenne un truc, le môme, fit-il en se relevant.

Il saisit vivement Akira par le col de son hakama et le traîna de force devant la fille, avant de le jeter littéralement au sol.

- On dit « bonjour » quand on est poli. Et on reste galant avec les filles.

Le démon rit devant la mine obstinée et boudeuse que lui lança Akira. Avec un sourire railleur, il montra l'exemple et inclina légèrement la tête devant la fille

- Omae wa Kyo, dit-il.

avant de pointer du doigt les trois Sacrés du Ciel autour d'elle.

- Et voici Bontenmaru, Akari et Akira.

Akira grogna et se frotta le sommet de la tête, là où il avait heurté le sol. Kyo le narguait du coin de l'œil.

Bontenmaru haussa un sourcil. Akari soupira puis se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Je sais pas... dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Hein ?

- J'ai pas de nom.

- Il va falloir t'en donner un... observa Bontenmaru.

Elle redressa imperceptiblement la tête.

- En attendant d'en trouver un qui te plaise plus, que dirais-tu de Tsunae ?

- ... ?

- Tsunae ?

- Ouaip, acquiesça Bontenmaru, pour moi, l'air ça a toujours fait « tsuu » alors pourquoi pas Tsu-nae ?

- Je ne te savais pas si poétique... railla Akira.

- Parce que t'aurais trouvé mieux, toi, peut-être ? ricana l'autre.

Le garçon grogna vaguement quelques imprécations, auxquelles Bontenmaru ne fit pas attention. Elle était toute focalisée sur la jeune fille qui, les genoux repliés contre son corps, la tête inclinée, regardait le néant, un air rêveur faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur étrange... qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

- ...Tsu... nae... murmura t-elle comme pour elle-même, c'est mon... nom... ?

- Bah maintenant, oui.

- On dirait que ta proposition a été acceptée par la principale intéressée, dit Kyo en partant regrouper ses affaires, c'est parfait. Alors maintenant qu'elle est rétablie, on lève le camp.

oOo

Deux semaines avaient passé. Deux semaines au court desquelles Tsunae goûtait à une nouvelle vie. Sans vouloir se l'admettre, Bontenmaru se sentait pris d'affection pour cette jeune fille si étrange. Elle parlait peu, semblait constamment absorbée dans ses pensées. Les premières nuits, surtout, avaient été difficiles, confuses : réveillée par des cauchemars terrifiants, qui la laissaient hagarde, perdue, terrifiée, tentant vainement de hurler face à ces images qui lui échappaient, et qui pourtant lui semblaient étrangement familières... et lorsqu'elle parvenait enfin à se rendormir, bercée par les paroles réconfortantes d'Akari, puis de Bontenmaru, son sommeil restait léger, instable. Au matin, elle ne se souvenait plus que d'images angoissantes, aux couleurs de violence, de haine, de mort, de souffrance. Mais petit à petit, son sommeil se fit plus tranquille, ses cauchemars se firent moins fréquents, puis cessèrent totalement de la hanter.

Bontenmaru surtout avait su gagner la confiance de la jeune fille, plus facilement que les autres. Le dragon borgne, avait malicieusement remarqué Akari un soir, fondait comme de la glace si Tsunae se tenait à proximité. La première fois qu'elle avait voulut lui demander quelque chose, elle avait hésité longuement, cherchant ses mots, regardant de tous côtés d'un air apeuré comme si elle était sur le point de braver un interdit. A la réaction de Bontenmaru, qui avait voulu l'encourager à parler, elle s'était fermée brutalement, s'était recroquevillée dans un coin en se protégeant le visage des bras. Mais le dragon borgne ne s'était pas résigné et avait continué à l'encourager, discrètement et avec une patience infinie. Il avait finit par gagner sa confiance, peut-être même son amitié. La jeune fille était d'un caractère extrêmement lunatique, insaisissable. Et Akari se demandait en riant intérieurement si ça n'était pas Tsunae qui avait finit par dompter le colosse. Mais finalement, même la chamane s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune fille. Hotaru, comme d'habitude, semblait complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et rien ne laissait croire qu'il se rendait compte de sa présence au sein du groupe. Seul Akira semblait réticent, sceptique face à Tsunae ; plus d'une fois, il la raillait, la rabrouait sèchement. Tsunae ne s'en formalisait pas, mais même Kyo aux yeux de démon remarqua au bout d'un moment la lueur triste et mélancolique qui s'allumait au fond de ses yeux, lorsque Akira se défoulait verbalement sur Tsunae.

oOo

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui choisis ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner. Comme la ville n'est plus très loin, on ira acheter les ingrédients, okay ?

- ...

- Bah, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Je... ne... sais pas...

- Réfléchis vite, on n'a pas vraiment le temps, grinça Akira derrière eux.

- ... je n'aime pas réfléchir...

- Faudra te forcer parce que moi, je n'ai aucune idée... ânonna vaguement Luciole.

- Peut-être, mais avec toi on ne se pose plus la question...

- Quoi ? Tu me cherches, Akira ?

- ...

- Alors, Tsunae ?

- ... plaisir...

La jeune fille avait un doigt posé sur les lèvres. Elle soupira et leva la tête vers Bontenmaru.

- C'est quoi, le... plaisir ?

Bontenmaru se gratta la tête, perplexe. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la question.

- ... excuse-moi...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'interposa Akari.

- ... je ne savais pas faire grand chose, avant de vous rencontrer... à part me battre et retenir mes leçons... et une fois que j'avais fait ce qu'on me demandait... je restais plantée là jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne autre chose à faire...

- Oh...

- Mais maintenant, c'est différent, non ? fit Kyo. Alors décide-toi parce que je commence à avoir la dalle.

- ...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir envie de quelque chose ? demanda Luciole.

- ... non...

- C'est embêtant... fit le jeune maître du feu.

- On va t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Akari en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais à Luciole.

Akari interrogea Bontenmaru du regard. Se pouvait-il que Tsunae ne sache rien d'autre que se battre ? La Sacré du Ciel commençait à comprendre l'infime part de l'impensable ; Tsunae n'avait été élevée que dans le seul but d'exterminer le clan des maîtres du feu. Une machine à tuer. Akari se demanda ce que la jeune fille serait devenue une fois sa « mission » accomplie... si eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas trouvée, serait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Bontenmaru s'agenouilla devant Tsunae, levant son visage vers le sien.

- Ouep... ça va pas être facile.

Le dragon borgne réfléchit un moment.

- Ce qui te ferait plaisir... tu ne comprends pas ça ?

Tsunae dénia d'un signe de tête.

- Et si je te demande « ce que tu veux » ?

- ...

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suppliant, presque désolé. Bontenmaru se releva et lui fourra sa grosse paluche dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant gentiment.

- Eh, ne fais pas cette tête ! T'inquiète pas, on va trouver quelque chose.

Il lança un appel au secours muet aux autres. Le dragon borgne ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Luciole, les yeux levés vers le ciel, agenouillé au sol, leva alors la voix :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà mangé que tu aimes bien ?

Tsunae inclina la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas non plus, « aimer » ? demanda Akari.

- ...

La jeune fille ne répondit rien tout de suite. Là, au fond de sa mémoire, quelque chose refit surface. Un souvenir empreint de douceur, de calme. La chambre du petit prince. L'assiette de gâteaux. La pomme verte. Ce goût inconnu et si sucré. La lettre glissée dans le couvercle de la petite boîte à musique. « _J'espère que tu aimes les pommes_ ».

- Aimer... cela procure du plaisir ?

- En parlant d'une chose, oui, fit Akari.

- ... Alors... je voudrais... des pommes.

- C'est tout ? fit Luciole d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

- ...

- Tu ne connais pas grand chose... ironisa Kyo. On verra une fois en ville, termina t-il en s'éloignant.

oOo

La ville bruyante s'offrit à leurs yeux. Les ruelles animées étaient occupées par de nombreux étals, les marchands vantaient leurs produits à la foule compacte qui se pressait un peu partout. Tout n'était que bruits joyeux, couleurs vives, rires grasseyants, chiffres lancés à la cantonade. Tsunae observait tout, avec surprise et un petit air enchanté dans les yeux. Bontenmaru remarqua même une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres minces. La jeune fille découvrait un nouveau monde, plein d'odeurs épicées et douces, de couleurs contrastées et pétillantes, de bruits, de sons.

- On devrait se diviser, dit Akari en lissant ses cheveux roses, ou on va se faire repérer...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bontenmaru, puis à Kyo.

- Ouais, fit le démon, ça vaudrait mieux. On se retrouve ici dans trois heures.

- Je viens avec toi, grogna Akira en lançant un regard qu'il voulut dissuadant à Tsunae.

Luciole était déjà dans ses nuages. Le maître du feu s'éloigna sans rien dire, observant distraitement son environnement immédiat. Akari, Bontenmaru et Tsunae les regardèrent se fondre dans la foule.

- Akari, tu ne vas pas avec Kyo ? demanda Bontenmaru avec surprise.

- Ca te pose un problème, Bonten le bêta ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bon, et si on faisait un tour, nous ? trancha Akari. Tu viens, Tsunae ?

La jeune fille la suivit docilement. Bontenmaru grogna un peu, puis se lança à leur suite.

oOo

- Ah, vraiment, c'est malin ! soupira Bontenmaru.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Kyo qui a l'argent...

- Hein ?

Le trio se trouvait dans une rue plus animée que les autres, où les cris des marchands se mêlaient à ceux des volailles et des chèvres. Tsunae considérait rêveusement d'adorables poussins piaillant autour de leur mère.

- Il a encore décidé de se payer une beuverie... grinça Bontenmaru.

- Comment on fait, alors ? On doit retrouver Kyo ?

- Bah si c'est lui qui a les sous...

La Sacré du Ciel repartit en grondant furieusement, laissant plantés là Bontenmaru et Tsunae.

- Aïe... j'en connais qui vont voir arriver une vraie tempête de mauvaise humeur...

Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche. Le dragon borgne baissa les yeux.

- Sous ? C'est quoi ?

Tsunae se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec intérêt.

- C'est de l'argent. Avec ça, on peut s'acheter beaucoup de choses... à condition d'en avoir sur soi.

- Tu n'en a pas ?

- Ben... si, mais Kyo a dû me le piquer... du coup, on ne peut pas acheter de quoi manger.

- Comment tu as de l'argent ?

- En volant. Ou en travaillant, la plupart du temps.

- Travaillant ?

- Ouais. Comme eux, fit-il en désignant des marchands. Tu vois, ils vendent des objets, de la nourriture... de cette manière, ils ont de l'argent.

- Toi, tu ne travailles pas...? remarqua Tsunae.

- Nous travaillons, si, mais en fait c'est pour d'autres personnes. Parfois on nous demande quelque chose, et contre ce quelque chose on nous donne de l'argent. Ou bien on le récupère lors d'une bataille.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

Le dragon borgne lui sourit puis se tourna vers l'endroit où était partie Akari.

- Bon, on y va ?

Tsunae lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent quelques rues, se faufilèrent parmi quelques passants, quelques étals. Le regard de Tsunae tomba sur un papier affiché sur un mur. Les gros caractères à l'encre noire attirèrent son attention.

« Aujourd'hui, prime spéciale ! Gagnez 10 ryo d'or en mettant à terre le plus fort de tous les combattants ! Rendez-vous à l'arène pour profiter du spectacle gratuit ou vous inscrire ! »

- ...

La jeune fille inclina la tête, tendit l'oreille. Une clameur diffuse lui fut apportée par un vent léger, venant du Nord. Tsunae bondit et se fondit dans la brise.

oOo

- Raaaah, c'est pas vrai ! tempêta Akari. Comment tu fais pour être aussi con ?

Bontenmaru faisait de son mieux pour calmer la furie qui menaçait de lui sauter à la gorge. Kyo les observait en ricanant. Akira sentait quelque chose de confus lui envahir la poitrine, lui nouer le ventre. Un sentiment contradictoire. D'un côté, il était ravi que Tsunae se soit paumée. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir le suppléer. Mais d'un autre côté, contre qui allait-il pouvoir se défouler, si elle ne revenait pas ?

- Bof, c'est pas une grande perte, grinça t-il finalement.

- Elle a pas pu aller bien loin... tenta Bontenmaru.

- Bande d'idiots ! Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver, avec tout ce monde ! Elle connaît rien et agira en conséquence ! Elle est trop naïve pour pouvoir se débrouiller seule, Bontenmaru !

Luciole les rejoignit à ce moment. Akari fondit sur lui comme une harpie.

- Luciole ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Tsunae ?

- Qui ça ?

Voyant que la Sacré du Ciel était sur le point d'exploser, Bontenmaru lui expliqua en articulant soigneusement, comme à un gamin ;

- La fille qui nous accompagne depuis bientôt trois semaines.

- Ah...

Il se plongea dans une - profonde ? - réflexion et n'en sortit qu'au bout d'un long moment.

- Non...

- Et comment on fait, maintenant ? soupira Bontenmaru.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix retentit dans son dos, une petite voix fluette, qui l'appelait par son nom.

- Bontenmaru...

L'interpellé se retourna. Baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille. Tsunae lui tendit les mains, paumes en creux, et lui présenta les choses qui y brillaient d'un éclat presque neuf.

- Regarde ! Avec ça, tu pourras acheter ce que tu veux !

Bontenmaru contempla avec stupeur les dix ryos qui étincelaient.

- Comment... comment tu as eu ça ?

Tsunae fouilla dans la manche de son kimono et en sortit une feuille, pliée en quatre. Akari la saisit et la déplia. Un bref moment de silence. Puis Akari éclata de rire. Elle passa difficilement le papier à Bontenmaru, morte de rire, les larmes lui perlant au coin des yeux. Le visage du dragon borgne se crispa à la lecture, avant de se détendre. Bontenmaru soupira tandis qu'Akari reprenait péniblement son souffle.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Tsunae, s'il te plaît...

- Ce n'est pas bien ?

- C'est pas ça... ça pourrait être dangereux. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi...

- Père m'a dit que j'étais invincible.

Akari cessa aussitôt de rire. Elle considéra les traits de Tsunae, subitement tirés en un masque d'orgueil, de mépris, de haine. La Sacré du Ciel s'avança sur la jeune fille et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tsu... ton père t'a élevée pour son propre intérêt. Il ne te voyait pas comme un être humain mais comme un objet. Personne n'est invincible. Personne ne le devient. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

- Et maintenant, dit Luciole au milieu des gargouillements de son ventre, si on allait bouffer ? J'ai la dalle...

oOo

C'est au bout d'une nouvelle semaine sans incident notable que le groupe parvint, de nuit, aux pieds d'Itsukushima, dominée par un riche palais. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords de l'immense ville, et s'organisèrent autour d'un feu de camp. C'est alors que Luciole débouchait sa première bouteille de saké que Kyo interpella Tsunae.

- Montre-moi ce que tu vaux.

Les autres Sacrés du Ciel se concertèrent du regard, hormis Luciole qui, après avoir jeté un vague regard désintéressé dans leur direction, porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et s'enfila une longue lampée de saké.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Kyo ? demanda Akari avec surprise.

Tsunae inclina légèrement la tête, intriguée.

- C'est simple, non ? Séance d'entraînement. Si elle reste avec nous, autant qu'elle devienne plus forte. Je m'encombrerai pas d'un boulet.

Le démon se releva et regarda la ville, illuminée de mille feux. En haut, le revêtement d'or du palais reflétait les éclats rougeoyants des flammes des torches de la ville. Cette nuit, c'était la fête du dieu Ashura. Des rires assourdis par la distance, bribes de musique, foule en délire.

Kyo aux yeux de démon lança un sourire narquois à la jeune fille et, fouillant dans son kimono, il en extirpa un morceau de papier jauni et froissé, et le lui tendit. Tsunae le saisit du bout des doigts, et observa un moment le dessin qui y était représenté.

Un pendentif en forme de larme, de couleur opaline, pendant au bout d'une chaîne d'or.

Kyo reprit le morceau de papier et le jeta dans les flammes du feu de camp, sous le regard inquisiteur de Tsunae, et sous l'incompréhension générale. Seul Luciole, complètement vaseux, regardait fixement la feuille de papier se racornir, noircir, se tasser sur elle-même puis disparaître, dévorée par les flammes vives.

- J'espère que t'as bien mémorisé ce truc-là, fit Kyo à l'intention de la jeune fille, parce que tu vas aller me le récupérer. Maintenant.

- Quoi ? s'emporta Akari.

- Kyo, tu...

Tsunae ne répondit rien. Elle considérait Kyo avec attention, presque raillerie.

Le démon eût un petit rire narquois. Il la défiait du regard.

- Pourquoi tu veux ce truc ? demanda brusquement Bontenmaru. Ca ne vaut rien. C'est juste...

- La ferme. C'est à moi. Et je veux le reprendre. Je trouve que c'est une bonne occasion pour elle de nous montrer ce qu'elle sait. Elle s'infiltre, elle trouve ce foutu collier, elle le ramène. Sans se faire voir, ni se faire entendre. Pas de mort.

Akira suivait l'échange sans rien dire. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme haineuse, jalouse. Il détestait cette fille. Elle se permettait donc de voler sa place auprès de l'homme qu'il poursuivait depuis toujours ? Au fond de lui-même, Akira sentit une peur maladive l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules en soupirant, puis alla maugréer à l'écart. Akari le suivit du coin de l'œil et se promit avec un sourire de remédier à cette petite « complication » plus tard.

Tsunae revêtit des vêtements plus appropriés à sa virée nocturne. Elle enfila une tunique noire, resserrée à la taille, et une sorte de hakama de même couleur, qu'elle fixa de manière à ce qu'il ne flotte pas autour d'elle. Akari et Bontenmaru se concertèrent du regard ; Tsunae effectuait des gestes calculés, précis... comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. La jeune fille termina par un obi noir, qu'elle ceignit autour de sa taille.

Le maître du feu suivait maintenant silencieusement les moindres gestes de Tsunae, délaissant son saké à moitié consommé.

Sous l'œil amusé de Kyo aux yeux de démon et ceux plutôt circonspects de Bontenmaru et Akari, la jeune fille se fondit dans la nuit.

oOo

Tsunae se coulait silencieusement entre les lueurs vives projetées sur le sol, les murs, les formes mouvantes des gens. Sa respiration calme dissimulée sous le bruit de la foule, des craquements des torches. Tous ses sens éveillés. Son sang maudit bouillant dans ses veines. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris mis instinctivement en pratique. Pantin tueur, âme façonnée, esclave du destin, Tsunae se sentait revivre. Cette mission lui semblait véritablement... différente. Elle avait eut le droit de refuser. Elle avait croisé le regard confiant de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Pour la première fois, ce qu'on lui demandait n'avait plus rien d'un ordre, c'était un véritable défi. Qu'elle allait relever.

Tsunae leva la tête et observa, là-haut, le palais flamboyant de la ville.

Là-bas se trouvait sa proie.

La jeune fille se glissa parmi les ombres à l'approche d'un groupe de gens rieurs. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu à l'angle de la bâtisse, Tsunae, au mépris du vide qui s'ouvrait sous elle, la tête à l'envers, se mit à ramper le long de la paroi. Ses doigts fins, ses pieds enveloppés d'un tissu léger et sombre se servaient de la moindre aspérité, de la plus petite saillie pour s'accrocher et avancer, à une vitesse étonnante, comme un lézard le long de sa muraille. Tsunae se faufila ainsi dans une petite ruelle, grimpa le long du mur et se retrouva bientôt sur le toit, courant légèrement sur les couvertures en lamelles de bois, comme un souffle de brise rapide et absolument silencieux. La jeune fille sauta de toit en toit, se coulant parmi les ombres, aussi feutrée qu'elles.

Elle parvint bientôt sur le faîtage doré du pavillon, se renversant au-dessus du vide afin d'inspecter l'intérieur de lu palais.

L'ensemble architectural immense était en forme de fer à cheval et abritait en son centre un jardin agrémenté d'une petite pièce d'eau. Les ombres frémissantes des arbres et des plantes s'étalaient avec harmonie devant le spectacle de la ville, illuminée de mille feux. Le pavillon était lui aussi éclairé, mais seul le silence en émanait. Les seigneurs qui y habitaient devaient être en train de partager le repas de la fête, ou bien étaient partis en ville.

Tsunae avisa une pièce sans lumières, fit doucement coulisser le store revêtu de papier translucide et se faufila à l'intérieur, s'agenouillant sur les nattes de paille tressée. Elle referma le store, se glissa le long des cloisons, écoutant chaque bruit, épiant chaque mouvement derrière les minces séparations de bambous. Des éclats de rire, des claquements secs de mâchoires, des bruits de mastication, des bribes de conversations.

Tsunae repéra un mince interstice sur la porte coulissante, s'y glissa sans peine, et la sentinelle qui arrivait par derrière traversa le couloir et ne sentit même pas sa présence. Tsunae attendit qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir pour lâcher sa prise sur les poutres du plafond et se laisser retomber au sol. Elle pénétra dans la pièce suivante, refermant la porte derrière elle. La salle était vaste, sombre. La jeune fille distinguait dans l'ombre des meubles riches, un lit, quelques futons d'appoint. Des formes bougèrent, grognèrent dans leur sommeil. La chambre des femmes. Seule la lueur de la lune se faisait complice de leurs rêves. Tsunae s'avança silencieusement vers le fond le la pièce, fit coulisser le paravent qui dissimulait une cache dans le mur, qu'elle fit habilement sauter. Elle ouvrit le petit coffre de bois brut qui y était posé, saisit le collier qui y reposait sur un coussin d'étoffe grenat. Au bout d'une chaîne d'or admirablement façonnée, pendait une pierre étrange de forme irrégulière, vaguement elliptique, de couleur opaline aux subtils et fascinants reflets bleutés. Sur la tranche du fragment étaient gravés des symboles et des runes, que Tsunae déchiffra brièvement : « Yao Yorozu no Kami » ; une myriade de dieux.

oOo

Kyo aux yeux de démon lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu'elle lui lança le médaillon sur les genoux. Tsunae se retourna et croisa le regard fier de Bontenmaru. Un sentiment confus se fraya un chemin dans son cœur sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille ressentait le doux pouvoir de l'orgueil. De la fierté.

- Et si on fêtait ça ? dit le démon en glissant le collier dans son kimono.

Kyo s'installa confortablement à terre et lança une bouteille de saké à Bontenmaru, qui l'attrapa en riant au vol. Luciole jeta un œil dans la sienne, vide, puis sen resservit une nouvelle.

oOo


	4. Le Démon parjure

Chapitre 4 :

Le Démon parjure.

C'est au bout d'une nouvelle semaine sans incident notable que le groupe parvint sur un plateau immense parsemé ça et là de quelques arbres, et déchiré par une ravine assez profonde, aux pieds de laquelle grondait furieusement un large torrent. Luciole mesura distraitement du regard la hauteur du ravin, et ânonna vaguement en secouant la tête :

- 'la l'air glaciale, c'te flotte...

Kyo s'approcha du bord et étudia à son tour le tableau qui s'offrait à leurs yeux ; à ses pieds, un ravin de quelques mètres de profondeur, et de l'autre côté de la rive un rivage de rocailles, qui s'élevait en pente douce avant de se terminer brutalement par l'arrête d'une falaise plus abrupte. Quelques squelettes d'arbustes apparaissaient entre les rochers. Le démon se tourna vers Tsunae.

- Aujourd'hui, entraînement, énonça t-il soudain.

Kyo sortit de son kimono le médaillon dérobé à un riche propriétaire d'Itsukushima et le laissa pendre par la chaîne au-dessus du vide... avant de le laisser tomber. Le collier scintilla sinistrement avant de crever la surface furieuse des flots, dans un petit « floc ! » assourdi par le puissant grondement.

- Tu vas me le chercher. Et tu remontes.

La jeune fille, sans se soucier outre mesure des vives protestations de Bontenmaru et des répliques acerbes d'Akira, s'approcha du rebord, ôta ses sandales et plongea sans hésiter dans le vide.

oOo

Le froid intense lui mordit la chair, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Tsunae porta la main à son visage, se concentra tandis que les flots glacés se refermaient autour d'elle. Deux bulles d'air apparurent à ses narines. Elle inspira profondément et tendit les bras devant elle, fendant les flots, nageant rapidement, à la recherche du collier lancé par Kyo.

La jeune fille le repéra au bout d'un long moment, à moitié enfoui plus en amont dans de la vase charriée par le courant. Elle lutta contre sa force pour remonter un peu le cours du torrent et l'attrapa vivement.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle remonte...

oOo

- Ca fait un sacré moment qu'elle est là-dessous... s'inquiéta Bontenmaru.

- Tant mieux si elle s'est noyée, grinça Akira, elle me fichera la p...

Il fut brutalement interrompu par Akari qui pointait du doigt le torrent en furie, un peu plus loin en aval.

- Là !

Tsunae avait crevé les flots, nageait contre le courant. Entre ses dents, la chaîne du médaillon pendait. Le pendentif en forme de larme, entraîné par les eaux folles.

Akari poussa une exclamation et encouragea vivement Tsunae. Bontenmaru croisa les bras sur son torse et embrassa du regard la scène. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Luciole semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et Kyo, assis en tailleur au bord du vide, patientait.

En voulant se pencher un peu plus au-dessus du gouffre, Akira trébucha un peu, se rétablit difficilement, mais son équilibre instable le trahit... et il glissa sur la terre humide, tendant instinctivement les bras devant lui afin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel tomba dans le vide, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que les flots ne se referment sur lui, ce fut le cri de panique d'Akari et le hoquet de surprise de Bontenmaru.

Puis une onde glacée lui resserra complètement la gorge.

oOo

Le froid lui bloquait les bras et les jambes, et Akira coulait comme une pierre. Il ferma les yeux. Rapidement entraîné vers le fond, la tête en feu, les poumons sur le point d'éclater, le jeune Sacré du Ciel sentait ses pensées tourbillonner à une vitesse folle.

Akira, sur le point de succomber à l'instinct qui lui suppliait d'inspirer, serra les dents et tenta de lutter contre le froid qui lui paralysait les membres.

Soudain quelque chose mordit cruellement sa chair et, surpris, il lâcha ce qu'il lui restait d'oxygène dans les poumons.

Le sang s'échappait de sa plaie béante et se mêlait à l'eau trouble.

Alors qu'il percevait de plus en plus la glace lui comprimer la poitrine, l'engourdir petit à petit, le jeune garçon sentit quelque chose se plaquer contre son visage... et il inspira brutalement une goulée d'air.

Akira ouvrit les yeux.

Il entrevit, au milieu de la vase et des eaux furieuses, Tsunae qui nageait à côté de lui et l'agrippait par son hakama.

Tandis qu'ils se laissaient entraîner par les flots violents, la jeune fille défit sa tunique et l'appliqua contre la blessure d'Akira. Même si son vêtement était détrempé, elle lui enserra la jambe avec le tissu et lui confectionna tant bien que mal un garrot.

Puis elle attrapa Akira par le bras et tenta de nager, de regagner le terrain perdu.

Elle luttait avec difficultés contre le courant, laissant s'échapper de temps à autre des bulles d'exaspération. Mais la jeune fille tint bon et, tandis que l'air affluait de nouveau dans le cerveau d'Akira, elle l'entraîna vers la surface.

oOo

- C'est pas vrai... où ils sont passés ? je ne les vois plus...

Akari tempêtait à côté de Bontenmaru, qui scrutait avec inquiétude le torrent. Même Luciole sembla se désintéresser de son nuage et cherchait une trace des deux adolescents. Akari se tourna brutalement vers le démon et lui décocha un regard furieux.

- Kyo, pourquoi on ne fait rien ? On ne peut plus attendre, il faut...

- Urusei. J'ai dit ; on attend. Point barre.

oOo

Akira creva la surface des flots le premier, poussé par Tsunae qui apparut juste après. Les bulles d'air éclatèrent aussitôt, et le jeune Sacré du Ciel, avidement, inspira l'air libre. La jeune fille l'avait entraîné vers un endroit un peu plus calme, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la berge aux rochers. Akira nagea à sa suite.

Tsunae s'appuya des deux mains sur le rebord et se hissa à la surface.

Le jeune garçon retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise.

Bien que Tsunae se soit débarrassée de sa tunique, tout le haut de son corps, en partant des omoplates jusqu'au bas des reins, était comprimé par une sorte de bandage. Et sur son épaule gauche était tatoué un dragon, qui se tortillait presque sauvagement entre ses deux omoplates... et semblait dormir. Il lui sembla sinistre tant ses écailles rouges reluisaient doucement sous les perles d'eau qui lui goûtaient des épaules. Un rouge grenat qui lui fit penser à du sang.

Tsunae se retourna et surprit son regard.

Akira, gêné, détourna le sien.

C'est alors que les voix de Bontenmaru et Akari retentirent au-dessus d'eux.

- Eh, les mômes ! Vous êtes malades de nous avoir foutu une frousse pareille !

Akira soupira. Il nagea à son tour jusqu'à la rive et se hissa à côté de Tsunae. La jeune fille, agenouillée, fixait le sol. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur sauvage, animale.

- Eh...

Elle se retourna brusquement lorsque Akira l'interpella. Le jeune garçon crut alors discerner dans son regard un immense désespoir, et une peur profonde. Akira traîna sa jambe hors de l'eau, grimaça lorsque le froid laissa place à une douleur lancinante. Il releva la tête à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

Akira avait prononcé cela avec un air mi-intrigué, mi-sarcastique.

- ... parce que...

Tsunae baissa la tête et hésita.

- Pourquoi ? insista Akira plus gentiment. Je te rabroue sans arrêt, je t'insulte, et tu me sauves ? Tu aurais pu me laisser couler, et tu aurais été bien plus tranquille, non ?

- Tu te trompes... répliqua alors Tsunae.

La jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, semblant y chercher un soutien. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Akira.

- Avant... j'avais l'habitude de me faire insulter. On me haïssait, parce qu'on craignait le « démon parjure ». A leurs yeux, j'étais une aberration, un monstre. Quand toi tu te comportes comme tu me dis, ça n'est pas parce que tu me hais, mais parce que tu es jaloux. Tu as peur que je prenne ta place auprès de Kyo. Mais même si ça n'a jamais été mon intention, ça me rend triste parce que ça me rappelle avant...

Tsunae le considérait de ses grands yeux bleus. Un sentiment nouveau envahit Akira. Il lui semblait un peu mieux comprendre la jeune fille... Maintenant, face à cette immensité bleue teintée de détresse et d'amertume, de rancœur, de tristesse, il se prit à vouloir mieux la connaître, il se prit à songer qu'il n'était pas si différent d'elle.

Akira lui adressa un sourire, puis se redressa, en s'aidant de sa bonne jambe. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la falaise et fit un grand signe aux piquets plantés en haut et qui les observaient avec ce qu'il lui sembla être un sourire... plutôt ambiguë.

Tsunae se releva à son tour.

- Merci.

La jeune fille inclina la tête. Akira la regardait, un air plus grave sur le visage. Ses cheveux roux trempés goûtaient sur ses épaules, des perles d'eau glissaient sur ses joues.

- J'ai été odieux avec toi... et je m'en excuse. Et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

Le jeune garçon se détourna légèrement.

- Mais ne me fais plus jamais redire une connerie pareille.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis voulant couper court à toute éventuelle discussion, il lâcha :

- Bon, comment on fait pour remonter, maintenant ?

oOo

- Tu connais mon prix, trancha Akari en croisant les bras, je te soigne en échange d'un secret. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que c'est une arnaque, protesta Akira.

- Tu trouves quelque chose à redire ? s'énerva la Sacré du Ciel.

- Non... céda le jeune garçon en soupirant, c'est d'accord...

Akari avança son oreille de la bouche du jeune garçon, qui lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. La Sacré du Ciel pouffa, et c'est en étouffant son rire derrière sa main qu'elle soigna la blessure d'Akira.

Le Sacré du Ciel jeta un coup d'œil vers Tsunae. Une couverture enserrait entièrement son corps nu. Devant elle, un feu crépitait joyeusement. La jeune fille semblait se perdre dans la contemplation des flammes vives. Un peu plus loin, Hotaru, allongé au sol, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, admirait le ciel. Kyo, adossé contre un arbre, discutait avec Bontenmaru. Le médaillon était accroché au cou du démon, et étincelait.

oOo

Tsunae sentit avec surprise le tissu sec de sa tunique lui retomber mollement sur la peau. Akari enroula le bandage qui lui comprimait la poitrine quelques instants auparavant et le glissa dans son sac.

- Et voilà, chanta t-elle.

La Sacré du Ciel se retourna vers Tsunae.

Akari avait entraîné la jeune fille un peu à l'écart avant de continuer leur route. Puis elle lui avait demandé pourquoi un bandage lui enserrait les seins. Et la réponse lui était parvenue, comme un poignard : parce que le père de Tsunae l'avait toujours reniée. Elle avait été élevée comme un homme. Pendant des années. Mais quand les premiers signes de sa « différence » apparurent, par crainte de son père, elle se mit à enserrer sa poitrine, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, avec des bandes de tissu.

Akari, dans son fort intérieur, enviait Tsunae. La Sacré du Ciel se demandait quelle belle jeune femme elle allait devenir... et Akari en ressentit un léger pincement de jalousie. Ses formes rondes se profilaient sous sa tunique, sous le soutien-gorge en coton que Akari lui avait prêté. La Sacré du Ciel songea aussi qu'il allait falloir lui racheter des habits un peu plus appropriés... ainsi qu'à Akira. Ce gamin commençait à grandir.

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche.

Une chose cependant continuait à intriguer Akira. Il fixait intensément l'épaule de Tsunae, à quelques pas devant lui, comme s'il espérait encore apercevoir le dragon tatoué sur son épaule. Il lui avait semblé tellement _vrai_...

Akira se promit d'interroger Tsunae sur la signification de ce tatouage dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité.

oOo

- Les hommes du clan Kami no Aishiteru ont envahi le royaume, dit le vieillard en rajustant son sac sur ses frêles épaules, et les seigneurs ne pourront plus leur résister longtemps... c'est pour cela que nous fuyons, termina t-il en désignant la petite carriole un peu derrière lui.

Tirée par un vieux cheval, remplie à ras-bord de bric-à-brac, elle était conduite par une vieille femme voûtée et ridée, peut-être sa femme. A côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme malingre qui portait un chiot dans les bras.

- Et vous abandonnez votre seigneur ? s'étonna Bontenmaru.

- Ses hommes sont passés dans le village nous ordonner de rassembler nos affaires et de fuir. Certains sont restés... moi je suis trop vieux pour lutter. Je ne supporterais pas la tyrannie des Kami. Et je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas, ajouta le vieux en se tournant vers les autres villageois qui fuyaient comme lui.

La longue file de gens derrière lui faisait peine à voir ; hommes chétifs, enfants faibles, braillards, affamés, femmes affaiblies ou en larmes, tous portaient, s'ils n'avaient ni charrette ni cheval, une lourde charge.

- Depuis quand vous êtes partis ? demanda Akari.

- Depuis hier. Il y a peu pour atteindre le champ de bataille, aussi je vous conseille de faire un détour dès maintenant.

- Inutile, ricana Kyo. Ceux qui sont en travers de ma route, je les tue.

Le vieillard ne répliqua rien en croisant les deux yeux d'un rouge intense braqués sur lui. Il retourna à sa carriole et y grimpa, avant de lancer son cheval au trot. La petite troupe s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

- Une guerre entre deux clans... réfléchit tout haut Akari. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Devine, dit Hotaru en retirant le tissu qui recouvrait son arme.

- YATA ! Enfin un peu d'action pour Sire Bontenmaru ! rugit le-dit Sacré du Ciel en faisant rouler ses muscles.

- Pff...

Kyo s'éloigna en direction du champ de bataille, ignorant les exclamations et les cris que les fuyards leur adressaient. Luciole, Akari et Akira le suivirent aussitôt, s'échangeant des remarques amusées et légères. Bontenmaru se tourna vers Tsunae.

- Tsu... les Kami no Aishiteru... c'est bien le clan des maîtres du feu, n'est ce pas ?

- ... oui...

- ...

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire et fit un léger geste de la main.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas... ça va aller.

Elle partit à la suite du groupe, Bontenmaru ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Un pressentiment désagréable lui broyait la poitrine, et le Sacré du Ciel n'aimait pas ça.

oOo

Pendant que le gros de l'armée des Kami no Aishiteru passait l'horizon et se répandait au sommet, Kyo les contemplait du haut de la colline et tentait d'estimer leur nombre. Ils se déplaçaient en colonnes par quatre. Chacune d'elles se dirigeait vers un point précis. Une fois arrivés, ils se contentèrent d'attendre, répartis en cinq énormes groupes - chacun fort de mille à deux mille guerriers. Trois groupes étaient composés de fantassins en armure d'un rouge sombre ; ils étaient armés de longues lances à tête dentelée. Les deux autres groupes combattaient à cheval.

Les armures jetaient des flammes sinistres sous l'éclat du soleil.

Les chevaux hennissaient, nerveux.

La cité encerclée retentissait des cloches d'alarmes, d'ordres criés. Les archers se plaçaient sur les remparts. Le village alentour était envahi par la première ligne des défenseurs. Terrés derrière les murs de briques et de torchis, appuyés aux fenêtres privées de leurs carreaux, contre de frêles remparts faits de sacs de sable, ils patientaient.

Un cheval se détacha de l'un des groupes ennemi et fila en direction des murs de la cité.

Un messager.

Kyo aux yeux de démon le vit traverser la première ligne de défense sans être inquiété et s'arrêter aux pieds de la grande porte, descendre de cheval.

Sons de voix assourdis.

Un ordre claqua.

La lourde porte qui fermait la cité s'entrouvrit. Le cavalier la franchit, et elle se referma derrière lui dans un grincement sinistre.

Malgré elle, Tsunae frémit.

Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, le cheval s'engouffra dans le faible interstice.

Le cheval se cabra, frappé durement à la croupe, et s'élança droit devant lui.

Son poitrail ruisselait de sueur, ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa robe, roulaient dans leurs orbites, tandis que, rapide comme le vent, il filait à travers les étendues herbeuses parsemées de fleurs aux couleurs nuancées de rouge.

Du rouge qui parut à la jeune fille éclater comme des étoiles ensanglantées.

Des hommes du clan Kami no Aishiteru interceptèrent l'animal emballé et détachèrent de la bride le bras du messager.

Le cadavre s'effondra à terre.

Tsunae ne put retenir un gémissement sourd lorsqu'elle reconnut, de loin, l'homme qui s'avançait pour retourner le corps mort.

Le capitaine Sugisaki ferma les yeux du messager.

Et donna un ordre bref.

Aussitôt, son armée se remit en branle.

oOo

Cris de douleurs.

Râles d'agonie.

Prélude de la dernière valse.

Tsunae, d'un revers puissant, se débarrassa des soldats qui s'étaient jetés sur elle.

Kyo tua deux guerriers et se précipita sur sa gauche. Une lance se ficha dans un arbre à côté de sa tête. Trois guerriers se jetèrent à ses trousses. Le démon plongea sa lame dans le crâne rasé du premier de ses poursuivants. Il perfora l'abdomen du guerrier et lui trancha à moitié la tête de son revers. Une autre lance siffla à ses oreilles.

Akira se retourna une fois de plus et esquiva un violent coup de taille. Sa riposte transperça le bras du guerrier et projeta le membre dans les airs. Le guerrier continuait malgré tout à le harceler. Son poing s'abattit sur la poitrine du jeune garçon et l'envoya valser. Le guerrier sauta sur lui pieds en avant. Akira fit une roulade. Le jeune garçon se releva et enfonça son arme dans le torse du guerrier.

- Tu vas crever, maintenant ! siffla t-il.

Deux lanciers firent leur apparition derrière Luciole. Le premier se jeta sur lui, dont la lame lui transperça le corps et fendit la manche de sa lance. Puis, il donna du revers et trancha la gorge du suivant.

Quatre guerriers parvenaient près de Bontenmaru et, en lançant un cri à glacer le sang, le dragon borgne les chargea - son sabre de bois lacéra la poitrine du premier, le crâne du second, et les côtes du troisième. Le quatrième trébucha ; Bontenmaru bondit sur lui. Se servant de son arme comme d'une dague, il la plongea dans son cou jusqu'aux poumons. Il pris trois pas d'élan et se jeta sur le côté. Il vit les corps d'une dizaine de guerriers et ceux d'autant d'hommes du clan des Kami. Il se fraya un chemin parmi eux et entendit des bruits de bataille devant lui.

- J'arrive ! hurla Bontenmaru, et sa voix résonna dans le carnage.

Deux guerriers se ruèrent en avant, et voulurent se jeter sur Akari, mais le premier tournoya brutalement sur sa gauche, un carreau d'arbalète en plein crâne. Le second se jeta sur la Sacré du Ciel. Le bâton de pèlerin surgit à une vitesse impossible pour bloquer le coup. Déséquilibré, le guerrier chut en avant, et Akari, tordant brutalement le poignet du soldat qui tenait le sabre, transperça sa gorge épaisse.

oOo

- Seigneur ! Un groupe de mercenaires est en train de...

- JE SAIS ! beugla Sugisaki du haut de son cheval.

Il tira violemment les rênes et dirigea sa monture vers le massacre.

Nombre de ses hommes gisaient, dans une mare de sang. Corps mêlés à ceux des assiégés. Les « mercenaires » ne semblaient pas faire la différence entre les ennemis.

- Kyo aux yeux de démon et sa bande... siffla t-il en reconnaissant l'assassin aux mille victimes.

C'est alors qu'une ombre mouvante attira son attention.

Forme sombre qui évoluait presque avec grâce au milieu des cadavres de ses hommes, tailladant, tuant dans l'éclat arabesque d'une lame. Souffle mortel, son sabre déchirait les chairs, les muscles, tranchait les veines et éclaboussait Tsunae de sang. La jeune fille semblait emportée dans une danse envoûtante, magique, et foudroyante.

- Elle ? gronda t-il furieusement.

Et avant que ses hommes restés autour de lui ne protestent, Sugisaki leur ordonna de rejoindre le champ de bataille.

oOo

Autour d'elle, gargouillements sinistres, râles, sabres qui s'entrechoquent brièvement avant que le sien ne rencontre la chair, irrémédiablement. Les cadavres indifférents s'amoncelaient autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de guerriers pour l'attaquer, la jeune fille laissa reposer son sabre mollement dans sa main.

- ...

Un sentiment étrange l'opprimait. Mélange de honte, de pitié, de haine, de rage. Les Kami no Aishiteru étaient revenus. Elle savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas pour conquérir de nouvelles terres. Le vent lui avait rapporté les murmures de la conversation entre le Seigneur de la cité fortifiée et le messager. « On » recherchait les fuyards de la cité en flammes. « On » la recherchait. Le Seigneur Sugisaki avait survécu et voulait la récupérer.

Elle.

Le pantin tueur.

C'est alors que le vent, changeant de direction, lui apporta l'odeur de chairs décomposées.

« ... dans un champ de bataille... ? »

Intriguée, la bouche pâteuse, en proie à un horrible pressentiment, Tsunae s'approcha de l'endroit où la colline commençait à redescendre en pente douce.

- ... Huh... !

oOo

Bontenmaru entendit Tsunae hurler.

Un cri presque inhumain, tant il exprimait la haine la plus profonde, mais aussi la détresse. Un hurlement qui montait dans les aigus de la folie.

De la souffrance pure, abyssale.

Le dragon borgne, délaissant les guerriers qui tentaient de l'encercler, se précipita.

Il vit Tsunae s'élancer vers les corps pendus dans les arbres qui bordaient le village désormais en ruines.

oOo

La jeune fille agrippa les jambes de la femme qui se balançait au bout de la corde et tenta vainement de la soulever, cherchant, trop tard, à lui permettre de respirer.

Au milieu de ses cris, mêlés de ceux de la bataille, un nom.

- Hava... Hava... !

Les forces de Tsunae l'abandonnaient. Elle comprit avec horreur, mais trop tard, ce qu'il se passait. Sa vue se troublait, des taches noires s'imprimaient sur sa rétine, un haut-le-cœur violent la prit. La jeune fille lâcha le corps en gémissant, tomba à genoux.

- ...n... non...

Son regard erra sur les autres fuyards, dont les corps morts oscillaient au bout de leur branche, les reconnaissant un à un dans des râles indistincts. Tomba sur une pancarte accrochée à un tronc.

« Morts en guise d'exemples aux traîtres qui parvinrent à fuir. Lâches rattrapés alors qu'ils atteignaient les frontières de ce territoire, offerts en pâture aux corbeaux par le Seigneur Sugisaki, afin d'exhorter les autres à se rendre sans tarder. »

_tsik_

oOo

Bontenmaru parvint en haut de la colline alors que Luciole tranchait en deux un dernier guerrier. Le maître du feu se tourna vers le dragon borgne, qui l'ignora et gravit les derniers mètres qui lui dissimulaient encore le bas de la butte de terre détrempée de sang.

Et il resta saisit d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Luciole, intrigué, le rejoignit.

oOo

- Ah...

Une douleur monstrueuse lui brûla l'omoplate, remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, lui dévora la nuque.

Tsunae retomba sur les mains, ses doigts griffèrent le sol convulsivement.

- Huh... huh...

Dans son cou, le dragon, réveillé, se tordait, grandissait, ondulait jusqu'à l'arrête de la mâchoire, envahissait de ses écailles rouge sang la joue gauche de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la gueule, sembla bailler, exhibant sa langue fourchue, ses dents effilées et immaculées.

- Aah... huff...

Le dragon avait été tiré de ses rêves tourmentés.

Et il était de très mauvaise humeur.

- Huff ! Huff ! Aah... !

« _Laisse-moi sortir !_ »

- Aaaah !

« _LAISSE-MOI LEUR REGLER LEUR COMPTE !_ »

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

oOo

Bontenmaru vit la jeune fille relever la tête tandis que son hurlement se répercutait à travers tout le champ de bataille. Et lui glaçait le sang. Le dragon borgne entrevit la marque dans le dos, la nuque et sur la joue de Tsunae. Le corps du serpent monstrueux serpentait jusqu'à la tempe, la tête du dragon se profilait sur l'arrête du nez.

Sa gueule ouverte crachait des flammes destructrices.

Et Bontenmaru croisa un bref instant les yeux de Tsunae.

A côté de lui, Luciole retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise.

Ils étaient devenus noirs.

Entièrement noirs.

Les yeux du dragon étincelaient de haine.

La jeune fille se releva en vacillant, attrapa mollement son sabre.

oOo

- Toi... siffla une voix derrière elle.

Sugisaki observa les cadavres atrocement mutilés de ses derniers soldats.

« Elle » les avait tous tués, avec lenteur, se délectant de leur souffrance.

Le Seigneur des Kami no Aishiteru sentait le regard aigu de Kyo aux yeux de démon posé sur lui. Sugisaki l'aperçut, debout auprès des autres, contemplant sans rien dire le duel inégal qui débutait sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut sa seule erreur.

Il vit du coin de l'œil un éclat malsain et eut juste le temps de se jeter de côté... avant de sentir le sabre mordre cruellement son bras gauche, lui transpercer les nerfs, les muscles. L'os émit un craquement horrible lorsqu'il rencontra la lame.

Sugisaki hurla.

Il entrevit le sourire sarcastique, cruel de la jeune fille qui attendait qu'il se relève.

Le bras gauche inutilisable, Sugisaki attrapa son sabre tombé à terre du bout des doigts et essaya de porter un coup à la jeune fille... qui arrêta la lame d'une seule main.

Un instant, le Seigneur croisa ses yeux noirs, étincelants de fureur, qui lui renvoyaient toute l'horreur, la haine, la détresse qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Puis le sabre chuinta à son oreille.

Et sa tête, détachée proprement de son corps, alla rouler un peu plus loin.

Un rictus sardonique apparut sur les lèvres de Tsunae. Elle ricana.

Le dragon leva le regard vers le groupe en haut de la colline et les observa tranquillement, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

oOo

- Il faut l'arrêter ! gronda Bontenmaru.

- Attends ! Tu vas te...

Mais le dragon borgne, faisant fi des imprécations d'Akari, dévala la colline et se précipita sur Tsunae.

Il ne put esquiver le violent coup de taille qui lui arrivait sur la gauche ; la lame entailla heureusement peu profondément son flanc, et Bontenmaru agrippa le sabre de Tsunae, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Tsu, reprends-toi ! tenta t-il.

Le dragon lui adressa un ricanement perfide, lâcha la garde du sabre... et plongea à terre, s'appuyant sur les mains afin de lancer son pied en avant, en un coup redoutable de rapidité et de puissance. Bontenmaru glissa de côté et l'évita de justesse.

Il lança le sabre au loin.

Tsunae émit un sifflement de dépit.

Bontenmaru, sans perdre un instant, la saisit par les épaules.

- Arrête, Tsu ! Reviens à toi !

La jeune fille inclina la tête. Et son genou lui arriva en pleine mâchoire. Bontenmaru, surpris, lâcha prise et plongea au sol pour éviter un nouveau coup... qui ne vint pas.

- Grah !

Le dragon borgne se releva. Le geste de Tsunae avait été brutalement stoppé. Akari, tenant fermement la cheville de la jeune fille, lui balança un coup de poing de sa main libre.

Tsunae l'esquiva facilement et alla rouler un peu plus loin. Elle se replaça à genoux, prête à bondir. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de son sabre.

- Tsunae !

- Akira, NON ! hurla Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Trop tard.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Tsunae avait disparu.

Un mouvement sur sa droite.

Un chuintement, un éclat de lumière mauvais.

Un cri.

- LUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE !

Akira rouvrit les yeux.

Hotaru s'effondra doucement en avant, la lame suintante de sang dépassant dans son dos. Tsunae n'eut que le temps de lâcher son sabre et de tendre les bras pour le réceptionner. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Qui se termina en un cri terrifié.

- Luciole... LUCIOLE !

Le jeune maître du feu releva la tête. Et croisa deux grands yeux bleus où débordaient la panique et l'inquiétude. Il esquissa un sourire et, vacillant, il glissa un genou sous lui et se força à se relever.

- Luciole... geignit Tsunae.

Hotaru écarquilla les yeux lorsque le corps de la jeune fille s'affaissa mollement, et il la réceptionna de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

Le dragon, irrité, se tortillait vainement sur la nuque de Tsunae. Hotaru le vit devenir de plus en plus petit, retrouver sa taille première, semblant gronder furieusement, se démener contre l'engourdissement qui le gagnait de nouveau. Puis il s'enroula sur lui-même et, vaincu, retomba dans le sommeil.

oOo


	5. Akira et Tsunae

Chapitre 5 :

Akira et Tsunae

Kyo restait sourd aux vives protestations d'Akira. Le démon se versa une nouvelle rasade de saké et porta la coupelle à ses lèvres, impassible. Le jeune garçon tenta une nouvelle fois de le faire plier, mais rien n'y faisait ; Kyo semblait se foutre royalement de son inquiétude à l'égard de Tsunae.

- Enfin, Kyo, ça fait bientôt trois jours qu'elle refuse de manger...

- Pour la dernière fois, Akira, on n'y peut _rien_, gronda Akari de son coin.

Akira se tourna vers la chamane, assise à l'écart contre un rocher.

- Et je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle disparaisse ? grinça t-elle.

Le jeune garçon rougit violemment, autant par la honte que par la fureur.

- Je le pensais, mais c'est faux ! Elle a...

- Urusei.

Akira tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il croisa deux yeux rouges, enflammés par l'alcool et l'irritation naissante. Le jeune garçon déglutit, frissonna. Il laissa s'éteindre l'écho de la voix et, prenant son courage à deux mains, serrant les poings, il lâcha, presque dans un souffle :

- Je refuse de la laisser mourir pour une connerie pareille !

- T'as rien compris, Akira, gronda une voix à côté de Kyo.

Bontenmaru s'assit en tailleur près du démon, reposa sa bouteille de saké près de lui et observa un instant le jeune garçon.

- Nous non plus, on ne veut pas la voir comme ça, mais c'est _elle_ qui refuse de nous écouter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a peur, répondit Kyo.

- Tsunae a perdu toute confiance en elle. Elle pense qu'on ne peut plus lui faire confiance, compléta Akari.

- ...

Akira ne trouva rien à redire. Il baissa la tête, tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna.

Luciole écouta distraitement le son de ses pas s'estomper, puis reposa sa bouteille vide. Il se leva.

- Luciole, où tu vas ?

- Je vais lui parler, fit le maître du feu en grimpant la butte de terre qui se trouvait derrière eux.

oOo

- ...

Tsunae contempla tristement les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon. La jeune fille leva la tête. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient, sur une pèlerine de soie d'un bleu sombre. Repliée sur elle-même, les bras enserrant ses genoux, Tsunae soupira.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le démon parjure s'était une nouvelle fois emparé de son corps et avait faillit tuer Bontenmaru, puis Luciole. Et si le maître du feu n'avait pas pris et fait dévier le coup mortel à la place d'Akira, celui-ci serait...

Tsunae gémit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Comment pouvait-elle encore espérer la confiance des Sacrés du Ciel et de Kyo, désormais ? Elle les avait trahis.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Tsunae releva la tête et regarda Luciole s'approcher. Le maître du feu lui adressa un petit signe de la main et s'installa à côté d'elle, s'accroupissant au sol, les avant-bras posés sur les genoux.

- ...

La jeune fille détourna la tête et cacha de nouveau ses yeux derrière ses bras.

- Il fait beau, ce soir, glissa vaguement Hotaru, les étoiles sont belles...

- ...

- Tu ne trouves pas ?

- ... si...

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence. Dans la tête de Tsunae, les pensées tourbillonnaient, dans une danse folle dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens. Ses sentiments se bousculaient en des vagues douloureuses, revenaient à la charge, tel une marée ensanglantée. La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

- Luciole...

- Hmm ? répondit le maître du feu sans détourner son regard des étoiles.

- ... tu... je... j'ai... pardon...

- De quoi ?

- J'ai failli te tuer... !

Sa phrase se termina en un cri plaintif, assourdi par le fait que Tsunae gardait toujours sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

- Ah, ouais...

Luciole baissa enfin le regard et observa Tsunae.

- Eh ben, pour l'instant, pas de bol, je suis pas mort. T'as pas réussi à me tuer.

La jeune fille risqua un œil par-dessus son avant-bras. Elle croisa les yeux de Luciole, étincelants de lucidité et même... de malice.

- ... il... le démon parjure... je l'ai senti... il voulait... vraiment tuer Akira... alors je... je...

- On n'est pas assez nuls pour se faire buter par toi, ou par lui. Et puis d'abord, regarde-moi bien.

Tsunae releva un peu plus la tête. Luciole pointa comiquement son index vers son propre visage.

- J'ai l'air mort ? continua t-il en lui tirant la langue. Est-ce que Bontenmaru, Akira et Akari ont l'air morts ? Dis-lui bien ça, au « démon parjure » la prochaine fois.

Luciole tomba sur les genoux, pencha la tête vers Tsunae, comme s'il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ;

- T'as pas réussi à nous tuer, c'est bien fait ! fit-il en détachant soigneusement ses mots.

Le temps sembla se figer un moment. Puis Luciole se renversa en arrière, tomba sur le dos et resta ainsi étendu, les bras en croix.

- Bon... je crois que c'est pour te dire ça que je suis venu...

- ...

Tsunae le regarda un instant, la surprise détendait ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude, la fatigue. Puis un faible, très faible sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tiens... les étoiles sont belles, ce soir... admit Luciole sans se rendre compte qu'il se répétait.

Le maître du feu ramena ses bras sous sa nuque et se coula plus confortablement sur l'herbe. Il sentit Tsunae s'allonger aussi, son visage tout contre le sien, sa joue gauche contre la sienne, et regarder le ciel sombre éclaté de lueurs.

- ... Luciole ? fit Tsunae au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Moui ?

- Tu les connais ?

- Hmm ?

- ... le nom des étoiles...

- Un peu...

- Apprends-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le maître du feu esquissa un sourire amusé.

Allongés dans l'herbe, alors que les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus étendues et complices de leur amitié croissante, Luciole montra à Tsunae les constellations, une à une, les étoiles, les nomma, parfois en hésitant, mais jamais il ne sentit l'attention de la jeune fille baisser. Elle suivait avec intérêt les paroles du maître du feu, songeant avec un bonheur naissant qu'elle se sentait vraiment, vraiment bien.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Luciole fut coupé par un gargouillement aussi éloquent que révélateur.

Hotaru porta une main à son estomac, et lâcha vaguement :

- Ah... je crois que j'ai faim...

Il se leva, s'apprêtant à redescendre. Tsunae se redressa, plaça son corps en position assise. Elle s'attendait à le voir partir sans rien dire d'autre, mais le jeune maître du feu, après deux pas effectués pour chasser les engourdissements dans ses jambes, se retourna.

- Tu viens... ?

La jeune fille regarda avec surprise la main qu'il lui tendait. Luciole esquissa un vague sourire d'encouragement.

- Depuis trois jours, tu dois avoir faim, non ?

- ...

Le visage de Tsunae s'éclaira à nouveau d'un faible sourire. Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui présentait, Luciole la tira vers le haut et l'entraîna à sa suite en bas, vers le feu de camp qui flambait joyeusement.

Un peu à l'écart, dissimulé dans l'ombre, Akira les regardait s'éloigner.

Il sentait une rage indicible s'emparer de lui. Une lueur hargneuse, jalouse traversa ses yeux verts. Mais ce sentiment, incompréhensible pour lui, laissa bientôt place à de la résignation, et il n'en resta plus qu'un goût doux-amer fortement désagréable dans la bouche. Akira regarda la gamelle de riz et de viande qu'il avait apportée à Tsunae

- Tss.

et, avec un geste rageur, il la balança aux corbeaux.

oOo

Bontenmaru accueillit Tsunae avec un sourire affectueux, et à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille le lui rendit - ce n'était pas tout à fait un « sourire », mais cela commençait à y ressembler.

Le regard de Tsunae glissa sur le démon assis à côté du dragon borgne. Kyo, les yeux fermés, sa bouteille de saké à la main, souriait lui aussi, mi-sardonique, mi-confiant.

Et, sans savoir exactement comment, ni pourquoi, Tsunae sentit que ce sourire lui était adressé, à elle seule. Le démon et les Sacrés du Ciel n'avaient jamais cessé de lui faire confiance.

Hotaru jeta un oeil indifférent à son fond de bouteille vide, la jeta et s'en reprit une autre, buvant à même le goulot. Des filets d'alcool lui coulaient aux commissures des lèvres, sur son menton, et le liquide ambré goûtait lentement au sol.

- Bon, et si on fêtait ça ? entonna Akari.

Bontenmaru croisa son regard et comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il soupira, un sourire amusé cependant dessiné sur les lèvres. Il lança une bouteille de saké à Akari, qui l'attrapa avec un grand éclat de rire.

Elle sentit soudain qu'on la tirait par la manche. Elle se retourna.

- Pourquoi reste t-il seul ? demanda Tsunae en lui désignant Akira du doigt.

Le jeune garçon était assis dans son coin et ronchonnait de plus belle depuis que Tsunae était revenue. La Sacré du Ciel adressa un sourire à Tsunae et servit une coupelle de saké.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'aime pas l'alcool.

Akari tendit la coupelle pleine à Tsunae.

- Goûte.

La jeune fille porta le liquide à ses lèvres et en avala une petite gorgée.

- Alors ?

- Hmm... c'est sucré...

- Akari ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda un Luciole vaguement intéressé.

- On va fêter l'anniversaire de Tsunae ! chantonna la chamane.

- Hein ?

- T'es sourd ou con, Luciole ? ricana Bontenmaru.

- Je dirais les deux... admit Kyo en se levant.

- ... anniversaire... ? s'interrogea la jeune fille.

- C'est le jour de ta naissance ! Et on va te le fêter chaque année !

- ... ?

- Au fait, c'est pas aussi aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Akira ? fit Luciole dans un bref moment de lucidité - et aussi dû au fait qu'il avait _adoré_ l'obliger à boire du saké l'année précédente.

- Eh bien, on va les fêter tous les deux chaque année ! s'exclama Akari.

Le démon s'approcha d'Akira dans son dos, sans que celui-ci ne l'ait vu venir, l'attrapa brutalement par le col de sa tunique et le traîna jusqu'au cercle de lumière dessiné par les flammes joyeuses - sous les vives protestations et grognements du jeune garçon.

Il ronchonna un bon moment, regardant avec animosité Tsunae se faire littéralement baptiser à l'alcool, mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, et aperçut le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressait, toute sa jalousie disparut, sa haine, sa rancœur, et il se prit à lui sourire à son tour, d'un sourire amusé, sincère, chaleureux.

- Héhé... je savais bien que tu finirais par tenir à quelqu'un, fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Et avant que le jeune garçon ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva avec le bras de Bontenmaru autour des épaules, et durement traîné vers la liesse générale.

oOo

Lorsque Akira put s'éloigner un peu des tarés qui menaçaient à nouveau de le noyer sous l'alcool, il ne lâcha pas sa chance et, silencieusement, il s'éclipsa. Akira grimpa la colline et aperçut Tsunae, repliée sur elle-même, les bras enserrant les genoux, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit approcher, le regardant marcher tranquillement vers elle et s'asseoir avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Ouf ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me gonfler avec leurs manies bizarres...

- Mais tu les aimes bien, finalement.

Surpris par la réplique, Akira ne trouva rien à répondre. Puis il lâcha un petit rire.

- Ouais. Tu as probablement raison.

Il sentit que Tsunae levait à nouveau le regard vers la voûte étoilée.

- Mais... tu tiens beaucoup à eux, aussi. Et je pense que c'est aussi... réciproque.

Akira se réjouit mentalement que l'obscurité soit assez épaisse pour cacher sa gêne. Il sentait avec horreur que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que le silence entre eux deux devenait trop pesant à son goût. Avait-elle saisit sa remarque implicite ?

- ... tenir à quelque chose... ?

Elle resta immobile un instant, les yeux levés vers les étoiles.

- ... Akira... ?

Le Sacré du Ciel se tourna vers Tsunae et lui sourit, tentant de contrôler la rougeur de ses joues.

- Oui ?

Elle hésita un instant.

- ... C'est... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, tenir à quelque chose ?

- Ah... euh... ben... si tu veux, c'est comme aimer quelque chose, mais en plus fort. Mais pour moi... on tient plus à quelqu'un qu'à quelque chose... tu vois ?

Tsunae hocha la tête.

Le silence se réinstalla, seulement entrecoupé du doux chant de la nuit.

- Alors... ça veut dire que Bontenmaru, Akari, Luciole... Kyo... et toi aussi... vous... tenez... à moi ?

Akira sentit que le rouge lui montait de nouveau au visage.

oOo

Le soleil d'automne faisait briller de mille couleurs chatoyantes les perles de rosées qui pendaient encore aux feuilles des arbres.

Le groupe atteignait une petite ville, perdue au milieu de nulle part, encerclée de plaines immenses dont l'horizon semblait comme déchiré par les cimes des lointaines montagnes enneigées.

Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient, entrecoupés de rires étouffés par la distance, de bêlements, de meuglements et de caquètements.

- Une foire ! s'exclama Akari avec ravissement. On va pouvoir se ravitailler !

- Dis tout de suite _s'amuser_, grinça Bontenmaru.

Mais Akari était déjà loin devant, entraînant d'une main Kyo et piaillant joyeusement. Le démon ricanait doucement, moqueur. Le dragon borgne soupira, puis, lui-même suivit des trois autres, leur emboîta le pas.

Il fut tout de même secrètement ravi de voir Akari piétiner d'impatience devant l'entrée de la ville.

L'immense porte de chêne massif était ouverte, et des gens de toute sorte en franchissaient librement le passage, ponctuant les airs de rires, de cris, de paroles diverses. Bontenmaru, Luciole, Tsunae et Akira suivaient tranquillement le chemin de terre tracé dans les hautes herbes de la plaine.

- Attention derrière, Tsunae, dit Akira en la poussant doucement sur le côté.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, la charrette derrière eux passa devant la jeune fille en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Son conducteur, doucement ballotté par les remous du voyage, tenait mollement les rênes d'une main. De l'autre, il adressa un signe de reconnaissance aux gamins sur le bas-côté, qui le regardaient les dépasser. Akira observa son chargement - des fûts d'alcool, sans doute - trembler sous l'instabilité du chemin. Des tonneaux lui parvint une odeur musquée de saké. Derrière les tonneaux, Akira aperçut une triple pile de ce qu'il prit inconsidérément pour des roues de charrette. Il sentit leur odeur et s'avisa au même instant qu'ils étaient parfaitement et entièrement lisses, une odeur crémeuse, prometteuse de plaisirs subtils et profonds qui déclencha immédiatement sa faim. C'était du fromage. Derrière les grosses meules, au fond du chariot, un tas de viande crue tremblotait sous un essaim de mouches - des côtes de bœuf démesurées et saignantes. L'odeur puissante de la viande crue assaillit Akira, tuant la faim déclenchée par celle du fromage. La charrette pénétra dans la ville et s'éloigna, tandis que d'une voix moqueuse - et impatiente - Akari interpellait le rêveur planté sur le bas-côté du chemin de terre.

Le groupe entra à son tour dans la ville, et Tsunae fut aussitôt assaillie par des vagues de sons qui paraissaient ne jamais se briser. Il y avait des gens qui marchaient, qui mangeaient, parlaient et marchandaient. Pire que dans l'autre ville, même si celle-ci était incontestablement plus petite. Tout n'était qu'éclatements de couleurs, rires gras, pleurs d'enfants contrariés. Tsunae fut à la limite de se faire entraîner par la foule de gens qui passaient et repassaient autour d'elle. Battant des mains et des pieds, elle rejoignit tant bien que mal Bontenmaru qui l'appelait dans un coin un peu plus calme.

Autour de lui, Akari qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, accrochée à un Kyo pour le moins parfaitement indifférent à ses roucoulades, un Luciole dans les vapes - pour changer - et un Akira plus qu'attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

- On va se séparer en plusieurs groupes, fit Bontenmaru à l'intention de Tsunae. Tu iras avec Akira et Luciole, Akari avec

- Avec Kyooooo ! le coupa la chamane en lui tirant la langue.

- Et moi je vais chercher ce qu'il nous manque, termina le dragon borgne dans un soupir.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna dans un bruissement de son manteau. Akari, entraînant littéralement Kyo dans son sillage, commençait déjà à babiller et rigoler toute seule, et quand Tsunae se retourna, Hotaru, complètement à côté, était déjà partit de son côté, laissant Akira et Tsunae seuls.

Le jeune garçon regarda du côté où avait disparu le maître du feu et, soupirant lui aussi, il dit à Tsunae :

- Bon... on y va ?

oOo

Dissimulé parmi la foule, un homme en noir observait les deux gamins, fendant la marée humaine afin de voir les marchands ambulants qui essayaient d'attirer des clients. L'homme vit les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres minces. Ils brillaient. Ils brillaient de bonheur, de malice. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Le garçon dût s'y reprendre à deux fois afin de ne pas la laisser se faire distancer, puis au bout de la troisième, il lui prit gentiment la main et l'entraîna avec lui. L'homme les regarda s'éloigner. Son regard s'était teint de tristesse, mais son sourire, doux de satisfaction et de nostalgie à la fois, persistait sur ses lèvres. L'homme en noir soupira, puis se détourna et disparut, entraîné par la vague humaine qui l'entourait.

oOo

Tsunae se laissa conduire sagement au travers de la foule par Akira, qui ne lâchait pas sa main. Ils gagnèrent bientôt un coin un peu plus calme - entre deux étals de marchandises - et soufflèrent un peu.

- Bon... qu'est-ce que tu aimerais voir ? demanda Akira en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas...

Tsunae avait un doigt posé sur les lèvres - geste qui deviendrait une habitude - dans un geste à la fois comique, réfléchi et perplexe.

C'est alors qu'une douce odeur parvint au nez d'Akira, lui chatouillant agréablement les narines. Son estomac émit un gargouillement, bref souvenir des fromages aperçus dans la charrette.

- Des nikumans ! s'exclama t-il avec gourmandise.

Le jeune garçon tâta dans sa bourse les quelques pièces qu'Akari lui avait tendues à l'entrée de la ville.

- Nikumans ?

- Des pains à la viande, tu vas voir !

Et il saisit à nouveau la main de Tsunae, l'entraînant rapidement vers l'étal de ses pensées. Arrivés - difficilement - devant l'échoppe en question, il demanda deux pains à la viande, en tendit un à Tsunae et mordit avidement dans le sien.

Le nikuman était délicieux. Akira l'engloutit en un rien de temps et se lécha les doigts le pus naturellement du monde en poursuivant tranquillement sa traversée de la foule, suivit - et imité en tous points, ce qui formait un ensemble assez drôle - par Tsunae.

La viande avait vraiment le goût du porc, et pourtant pas tout à fait, avait songé la jeune fille. C'était une saveur plus riche, plus intense. Elle se prit à songer qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais que ce fût du porc ou non, cela avait semblé combler le gouffre de l'estomac d'Akira avec autorité.

Le jeune garçon sonda à nouveau le fond de sa bourse, faisant tourner entre ses doigts les deux pièces qui y restaient. Il avait une vague, très vague idée de ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un marchand, et cela il ne pourrait certainement pas le trouver à l'odeur...

Au souvenir du nikuman si ardemment ingurgité, son ventre émit un gargouillement satisfait.

oOo

Un attroupement se pressait autour de ce que le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas voir. Attisés par la curiosité les deux jeunes gens se placèrent derrière la foule compacte, essayant, en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs quand ils le pouvaient, d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un air de flûte s'éleva dans les airs, sous les murmures enthousiastes de la foule, que la jeune fille se figea.

Douce, harmonieuse, la mélodie se déroula, l'enveloppant de son parfum sucré, et si désagréablement familier.

_ ... avec ma boîte à musique..._

- ... !

Un souvenir tranquille s'imposa à son esprit envoûté. Le petit prince. La boîte dorée qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La musique qui semblait en provenir.

C'était la même qui s'égrenait au rythme posé de la flûte, en ce jour de foire, dans une petite ville perdue au milieu de nulle part.

- Tsunae ? l'appela Akira à côté d'elle.

Atterrissant brutalement, la jeune fille secoua la tête, le regarda.

- Tu veux voir qui joue de la flûte ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Akira, tirant la langue d'un air parfaitement résolu, la saisit par le bras et commença à fendre la foule, s'excusant vaguement, trébuchant, écrasant quelques pieds lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez prompts à se dégager, mais avançant toujours.

Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Akira, ils se glissèrent entre un gros homme joufflu et une jeune fille au front fleuri par l'acné, et regardèrent au centre du cercle formé par l'attroupement.

Au pied d'un arbre centenaire et immense, un vieil homme était adossé, sa longue barbe argenté et ses cheveux mêlés flottant doucement sous la brise. La flûte glissée entre ses lèvres était d'un travail grossier mais honnête, et le son qui s'en dégageait était léger, régulier, et enchanteur. Concentré sur sa lente mélopée, le vieillard avait fermé les yeux, et Tsunae se laissa à nouveau bercer par la douce vague harmonieuse désormais familière.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, le vieil homme reposa lentement sa flûte sur ses genoux, et ouvrit les yeux. La foule autour de lui applaudit, des murmures enthousiastes la firent frémir.

Le vieux croisa alors le regard d'une jeune fille, braqué sur lui. Des yeux bleus immenses, d'une profondeur et d'une tristesse infinies. Il la reconnut alors, cette jeune fille perdue au milieu de la violence, entourée par l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, la rancœur. Tsunae perçut le trouble du vieillard et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il sembla alors au vieil homme qu'un timide mais indéniable rayon de soleil venait de percer soudainement les nuages par une matinée couverte. Il comprit alors qu'une nouvelle vie lui avait été offerte. Le vieux lui rendit son sourire, y mettant toute sa bonté - ce qui, en soi, n'était pas difficile pour lui - sa chaleur, et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi il sut que la jeune fille avait reçu son message.

Elle et le garçon qui l'accompagnait furent à nouveau engloutis par la foule tandis que le vieil homme portait la flûte à ses lèvres, soufflant une mélodie légère et enjouée, à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait. Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues à la peau parcheminée.

oOo

- Cet homme... tu le connaissais ? demanda Akira alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'attroupement.

- Oui... il faisait partie du clan des maîtres du Vent. Comme moi.

- Raconte-moi comment tu l'as rencontré ! réclama Akira - qui sentait que ce souvenir, contrairement aux autres dont la jeune fille leur faisait part de temps à autre, était peut-être plus enclin à la nostalgie qu'au chaos de sa détresse.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, au bord d'un petit étang dont les eaux claires reflétaient doucement les rayons du soleil. Quelques canards caquetaient en concert, dispersés sur l'onde calme.

- Ca devait être un jour où je n'avais pas d'entraînement. Je crois me rappeler qu'il faisait assez sombre, peut-être que c'était le soir, et je courais avec le vent. J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui chantait. Et cette chanson était accompagnée d'une flûte. C'était un chant très doux, très joli. Je me suis approchée pour voir qui pouvait produire un son aussi beau. Et j'ai vu un vieil homme, ce vieil homme, assis au milieu de la place de la cité, accompagné d'une femme qui dansait et chantait en même temps. Ils semblaient heureux, tous les deux, seuls sur la place. Ils m'ont vue et ils m'ont demandé de les rejoindre. C'était... c'était la première fois que quelqu'un n'avait pas peur de moi, ne me regardait pas avec peur et dégoût. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Hava et son grand-père.

- Hava ?

Tsunae hocha la tête.

Akira regretta de lui avoir demandé de lui raconter cette rencontre. Hava avait été pendue à l'extérieur de la cité assiégée, quelques jours auparavant. C'était cela qui avait réveillé le dragon - en plus de souvenirs douloureux.

Mais le jeune garçon se rendit compte que Tsunae souriait - faiblement, mais c'était déjà un sourire.

- Je pense que Hava et son grand-père se sont enfuis de la cité, quand les Kami no Aishiteru ont attaqué. Dans le chaos et la panique, ils ont dû se perdre de vue... et cet homme a décidé de continuer à errer à la recherche de Hava en devenant musicien ambulant.

Tsunae se tourna vers Akira. Sa voix tremblait un peu, lui sembla t-il.

- As-tu vu les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux ? Je crois qu'il a compris que sa petite-fille était morte, rien qu'en sondant mon regard. Mais il me l'avait demandé. Je crois qu'il voulait réellement savoir ce que Hava était devenue. Car rien n'est pire que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Akira hocha la tête. Il pensait la même chose. Lui, taraudé depuis des années par des questions jusque-là restées sans réponse, il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Tsunae avait rencontré des gens qui l'avaient prise telle qu'elle était. Peut-être savaient-ils d'où elle venait, peut-être savaient-ils qu'elle aurait pu les tuer, sur un simple ordre de son père, le Seigneur du Vent.

- Inconsciemment, tu tenais à eux... souffla Akira comme pour lui-même.

- Hmm... oui, je crois aussi.

Le jeune garçon saisit une pierre, la fit rouler dans sa main puis la jeta dans l'eau, faisant fuir dans un concert de caquètements furieux et de plumes les volatiles indolents.

Akira regarda les ondulations à la surface de l'étang s'éteindre, puis disparaître paresseusement. Le jeune garçon réfléchit un instant. Il se rendait compte que Tsunae, comme « l'autre jour », avait souffert de les perdre tous alors que le démon parjure menaçait de les tuer. Akira comprit pourquoi elle était restée à l'écart, refusant de parler, de manger, jusqu'à ce que Luciole lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était loin de les perdre. Tsunae se sentait coupable, horriblement coupable, parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de protéger quelqu'un - et de ce fait, elle-même pensait que c'était de sa faute si Hava était morte, si tout son clan avait été massacré. Le jeune garçon se prit à songer qu'avant qu'elle ne soit capable de protéger quelqu'un, il fallait que quelqu'un la protège, _elle_. Et lui qui se sentait parfaitement inutile depuis le début de cette histoire sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire... Ce qui rejoignait parfaitement son problème sur l'utilité de ses dernières pièces, au fond de sa bourse.

Akira, le cœur bondissant soudain avec résolution dans sa poitrine, tourna le dos à l'étang, avisa un marchand non loin et s'élança vers lui, jetant juste un « attends-moi là ! » à Tsunae qui, surprise, le regarda s'éloigner, un pan de sa tunique flottant allègrement derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon disparut dans la foule, se frayant un chemin au travers des corps en mouvement. Un arrière-goût d'excitation sournoise - et pourtant si douce, à bien y penser - lui emplissait la bouche et faisait inutilement cogner son cœur contre sa poitrine. Il sentait son visage rougir furieusement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire - et subir, songeant avec crainte aux ricanements d'Akari si jamais cela venait à s'apprendre - et se demanda s'il n'allait pas menacer Tsunae de mort si il lui prenait l'idée d'en parler à n'importe qui d'autre que lui... avant de se menacer lui-même intérieurement de tortures affreuses et de longue agonie à l'idée de dévoiler un secret dans ce genre à la chamane.

Akira parvint presque à bout de souffle près de l'étal du marchand. Il prit cependant son temps pour choisir ce qu'il recherchait, donna ses deux dernières pièces à l'homme jovial qui se tenait devant lui et détala comme un lapin en sens inverse, baissant les yeux le plus possible pour que personne ne remarque ses joues en feu.

oOo

Il s'octroya un bref moment afin de se redonner contenance puis se força à adopter une démarche tranquille, et rejoignit Tsunae, qui l'attendait sagement au bord de l'étang.

- Tsunae !

La jeune fille releva la tête, se redressa en voyant le grand signe de main que lui faisait Akira dans son dos. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta à sa hauteur - espérant au fond de lui-même toujours avoir quelques centimètres de plus que la jeune fille, comme désormais - et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais allé faire ? demanda Tsunae intriguée.

Akira sortit de la manche de sa tunique son acquisition et saisit la main de Tsunae, avant de lui glisser quelque chose au poignet. La jeune fille regarda avec surprise ce « quelque chose » en question. C'était un bracelet fin, fait de délicates perles de bois entrelacées de fils dorés. L'ensemble était vraiment très joli et reflétait doucement de petits éclats d'or.

Puis la jeune fille scruta Akira avec un air interrogateur. Celui-ci, embarrassé, semblait vouloir se perdre dans la contemplation de ses sandales.

- Akira... ?

Le jeune garçon releva brusquement la tête. Il avait réussi à reprendre - presque - totalement le contrôle de son visage. Akira lui adressa un grand sourire.

- C'est une promesse, dit-il.

- Une promesse... ? fit Tsunae en inclinant la tête légèrement de côté.

- Oui ! A partir de maintenant, je jure de te protéger. Ce bracelet sera le symbole de ma promesse.

- ... me... protéger... ? Mais... moi je ne...

- C'est justement parce que je sais que tu ne te sens pas capable de protéger quelqu'un que je fais ça, lança Akira - les yeux levés vers le ciel, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il regarda à nouveau Tsunae. Ses yeux étincelaient de malice et de détermination.

- Je pense que tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé confiance en toi, tu devras avoir quelqu'un pour te protéger. Je le ferai. Je te le promets.

- ...

Akira s'étira alors, mettant implicitement fin à toute discussion possible. Le soleil commençait à disparaître au-delà de l'horizon. Les ombres du crépuscule s'étiraient, s'allongeaient et s'épaississaient.

- Bon, et si on y allait ? proposa Akira. Ou sinon, on va encore se faire engueuler... Tu viens ?

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il saisit la main de Tsunae et l'entraîna à nouveau à sa suite, se glissant à travers la foule de moins en moins nombreuse, et de plus en plus lente et paresseuse.

La jeune fille, incrédule, regarda la main que tenait Akira. A son poignet désormais bringuebalait le petit bracelet, qui miroitait doucement sous les lueurs du soleil couchant et des torches qu'on allumait ici et là dans les ruelles.

Un sourire, un vrai sourire radieux, illumina le visage de Tsunae l'espace d'un instant.

- Akira... merci... souffla t-elle alors que le jeune garçon la traînait littéralement.

- Mais pas un mot de tout ça, fit Akira sans l'avoir entendue, ou sinon je vais encore subir les railleries des autres... et je veux pas fournir un nouveau sujet de foutage de gueule à Akari. Elle serait trop contente à mon goût et ça durerait des semaines.

oOo


	6. La Dissolution des Sacrés du Ciel

Chapitre 6 :

La dissolution des Sacrés du Ciel.

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Akira.

Le démon se détourna et s'avança vers la lueur spectrale qui s'insinuait par la fenêtre. Au dehors, le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Le jeune Sacré du Ciel serra les poings et, ravalant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, il attendit.

- Kyo... murmura Akari. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

L'interpellé se retourna. Son sourire carnassier éclata dans la semi-pénombre qui s'épaississait.

- C'est pourtant clair, non ? dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je continuerai seul. Pour devenir le plus fort. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu veux dissoudre les Cinq Sacrés du Ciel ? rétorqua Akira. Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?

- Akira, arrête, intervint Bontenmaru d'une voix calme. On suivait Kyo parce qu'il était susceptible de nous apporter une force. Maintenant nous sommes capables de nous débrouiller seuls.

- Si près du but ? s'emporta le jeune Sacré du Ciel. Alors que la cité impériale n'est qu'à quelques lieues, il veut s'en aller ?

- Et alors ? fit Kyo. Si tu veux t'opposer à moi, Akira, deviens plus fort.

Le jeune garçon, serrant encore plus fort les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, se tut.

- Kyo, dit Bontenmaru dans le silence, tu sais que si nous nous retrouvons un jour, nous risquons d'être devenus ennemis, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais, admit le démon. Ca risque d'être intéressant. Pourquoi vous ne m'attaqueriez pas tous en même temps, ce jour-là ?

Et, jugeant que la conversation était terminée, il se retourna et sortit, disparaissant dans les dernières lueurs du couchant.

oOo

Durant tout ce moment, Tsunae avait gardé le silence, assise à côté d'Akari. La jeune fille, les bras enserrant les genoux, le regard fixe, savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, comme elle savait que ce jour était inéluctable. Aussi n'émit-elle qu'un soupir lorsque Kyo disparut au dehors, suivit de Luciole.

oOo

Le jeune maître du feu revint quelques minutes plus tard. Dans la pièce, un silence pesant régnait. Aucun Sacré du Ciel ne savait quoi dire pour le rompre. Akira, immobile, observait toujours la porte immense où était parti Kyo.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Bontenmaru.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se tourna vers Tsunae. La jeune fille releva la tête et le contempla un moment sans rien dire.

- Si Kyo est parti, les Cinq Sacrés du Ciel sont toujours présents, non ? fit Akari en se redressant.

- Cinq... murmura Tsunae.

Akira tourna brusquement son regard vers elle. Luciole, adossé au mur, fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tsunae ? demanda Akari.

- Les Sacrés du Ciel... je ne mérite pas moi-même de porter ce nom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Moi... je n'ai jamais été capable... de contrôler cette force qui est cachée en moi. Alors... j'ai constamment besoin... qu'on me protège... qu'on m'observe... tant que je ne serais pas devenue plus forte, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vous suivre. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Akira blêmit. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Les Sacrés du Ciel, reprit la jeune fille, ne sont pas une bande de potes. Ils partagent les mêmes valeurs, ont confiance en eux. Et moi... je ne suis pas de leur monde. Les femmes sont interdites chez les Sacrés du Ciel, termina t-elle avec un sourire voilé de tristesse. Ils n'ont besoin de personne d'autre.

« Les Sacrés du Ciel sont certes des rivaux entre eux, » songea Bontenmaru « mais ce que tu n'as pas saisi, Tsu, c'est que depuis tout ce temps, leur lien, notre lien, c'était toi. »

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il soupira.

- Alors... dit Luciole, les Sacrés du Ciel aussi se séparent ?

Akari se plaça au milieu de la pièce, de manière à être entendue de tous.

- Je pense que oui, affirma t-elle au bout d'un instant de silence. Nous devons suivre chacun notre route, afin de devenir plus forts.

oOo

- Tsunae... appela Akira.

- Hmm ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Dans le grand hall du Palais d'hiver du Shogun, qu'ils avaient occupés après leur victoire écrasante contre l'armée impériale, les anciens Sacrés du Ciel rassemblaient hâtivement leurs affaires personnelles. Au dehors, dans la lueur éclatante du couchant, on pouvait encore distinguer Kyo aux yeux de démon, qui s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille.

Akira adressa un faible sourire à Tsunae. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas encore accepté le départ du démon. Il se sentait trahi, délaissé. Mais il espérait encore que Tsunae l'écouterait. Sans le savoir, et sans que lui-même le comprenne véritablement, elle avait toujours été là. Akira voulait tenir sa promesse, et pour cela...

- Tsunae, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- ... ?

La jeune fille inclina légèrement la tête de côté, indécise et perplexe.

- Je ne veux pas... que tu aies des regrets plus tard... et je voudrais... pouvoir honorer ma promesse... je voudrais... je voudrais...

Akira hésita. Baissa la tête. Tsunae se taisait, respectant sa parole. Le jeune garçon appréciait énormément cette forme d'attention discrète qu'elle manifestait lorsqu'une personne parlait. Cela encouragea le jeune garçon, qui reprit d'une voix moins hésitante :

- ... je voudrais... te rendre heureuse.

Tsunae garda un instant le silence. Puis détourna son regard, qui s'était voilé de tristesse. La jeune fille savait que, non loin, les Seigneurs du feu rôdaient encore. Elle savait aussi que, si ils se faisaient prendre, Akira se ferait tuer à coup sûr. Aussi décida t-elle de le blesser, afin de pouvoir elle-même le protéger. Comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

- Akira... tu m'as dit toi-même que le bonheur ne se recevait pas d'une personne, mais qu'on le trouvait soi-même. Le chemin que j'ai choisi n'est pas celui que tu me proposes.

- ...quoi ?

- Je dois suivre Kyo. Jusqu'à Edo. J'ai des choses à y faire.

Et, sans plus daigner lui adresser un regard, la jeune fille se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Tsunae ! appela Akira encore une fois.

L'interpellée s'arrêta. Le jeune garçon l'entendit soupirer. Puis murmurer quelque chose. Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Tsunae lui adressa simplement un petit signe de la main et sortit à son tour du Palais d'hiver. Ses derniers mots résonnaient encore dans la tête d'Akira :

- Adieu, Akira. Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera un jour...

oOo

- Kyo...

Le démon se retourna légèrement, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- Kyo, attends...

Il ralentit un peu l'allure jusqu'à ce que Tsunae parvienne à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien... juste te demander quelque chose.

Kyo et Tsunae marchèrent un bon moment côte à côte, silencieusement. Puis, lorsque la jeune fille fut certaine que le Palais d'hiver impérial avait disparu derrière la ligne des arbres, elle s'arrêta. Le démon fit de même et se retourna, lui faisant face.

- Kyo... cela ne te dérange pas de penser qu'un jour nous seront peut-être ennemis ?

- Non. C'est intéressant.

Tsunae sourit.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour.

- Ouais. Tu me dois un duel, d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille resta un moment sans comprendre. Puis une lueur passa dans ses yeux bleus. Espoir et tristesse. Parce qu'elle savait que ce serait peut-être impossible, bien qu'elle le souhaitât de tout son cœur.

- Oui... c'est d'accord.

Le démon lui sourit à son tour, plein d'arrogance, de défi, et aussi de fierté.

Tsunae disparut avec la brise, le laissant continuer sa route seul.

Et autour de son poignet droit brilla un instant, à la lueur du soleil crépusculaire, les petits fils dorés de la promesse d'Akira.

oOo


	7. La Capture

Chapitre 7 :

La capture.

Le cheval hennit, nerveux. Son poitrail ruisselait de sueur, ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa robe, roulaient dans leurs orbites, tandis que, rapide comme le vent, il filait à travers les étendues herbeuses parsemées de fleurs aux couleurs nuancées de rouge.

Du rouge qui lui parut éclater comme des étoiles ensanglantées.

- ...

L'animal, gêné par le mors qui lui déchirait la bouche, tirait la langue comme s'il souhaitait s'en débarrasser. La couleur de sa robe disparaissait littéralement sous la sueur, la boue, le sang. Il semblait pourtant infatigable et avait du mal à se laisser mener. Son cavalier tira un peu plus sur la bride et sa monture accéléra la cadence folle de sa course effrénée.

- ...

Dans un long hennissement angoissé, le cheval trébucha et s'affala au sol. Son cavalier fut projeté à quelques mètres, atterrit durement au sol et, sous le choc, resta immobile. Toussant, haletant, elle agrippa une poignée de poussière et de terre, posa son front contre le sol. Un immense effort la fit se mettre à genoux. Puis, elle se força à se relever, péniblement. Elle se tourna vers sa monture, allongée un peu plus loin derrière elle.

La poussière agitée par leur chute se souleva doucement sous la brise, et se déposa paisiblement au sol.

Le cheval, immobile, ne broncha pas lorsque le vent piquant lui chatouilla les naseaux.

Elle se précipita vers lui, à peine totalement relevée, genoux fléchis, presque en rampant. Elle lui flatta l'encolure, le secoua nerveusement, affolée. Comme si la bête l'avait comprise, elle souleva le cou et hennit, doucement, puis retomba mollement dans la poussière. Ses naseaux frémissaient, ses oreilles s'agitaient, inquiètes.

C'est alors qu'au loin résonna un long hennissement, sinistre et grave.

A ce son, elle releva la tête, paniquée.

Le groupe de cavaliers apparut, auréolé d'un léger nuage sombre, porteur de terreur.

Elle se redressa, attrapa vivement le sac de toile accroché à la selle, et s'élança au travers de l'herbe tendre de la plaine.

Celui qui semblait être le chef des cavaliers donna l'ordre d'accélérer encore l'allure.

Elle força encore l'allure. L'air semblait avoir créé comme un couloir transparent, qu'il l'invitait à suivre. Il sifflait durement à ses oreilles, lui signifiant que l'avance qu'elle avait gagnée par le court effet de surprise commençait à diminuer. Elle n'osait pas regarder derrière elle.

oOo

Tsunae s'effondra hors d'haleine dans la poussière de la plaine. Elle avait réussi à distancer ses poursuivants, mais elle savait que ce ne serait qu'un bref répit. La jeune fille calma son souffle et, soutenue par le vent qui soulevait doucement ses cheveux trempés de sueur, elle saisit son sac et se releva.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait en marche, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer aux Sacrés du Ciel. Elle espéra brièvement avoir mis assez de distance entre eux et les Kami no Aishiteru. Tels qu'elle les connaissait, ils seraient bien capables de les massacrer, les uns après les autres. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut brièvement l'échine lorsque ses pensées s'arrêtèrent à Akira ; le suivait-il encore ? Tsunae prêta l'oreille, attentive. Le vent lui souffla la réponse ; il l'avait bien suivit, mais il avait perdu sa trace dès le troisième jour. Elle avait laissé un faux indice qui lui devait lui faire croire qu'elle suivait Kyo à Edo. Désormais il était loin. Tsunae lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Bontenmaru avait raison ; elle tenait beaucoup à eux. Surtout à Akira. La jeune fille savait toutefois qu'il le ressentirait encore longtemps comme d'une double trahison. De plus, il ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir sa promesse.

Tsunae soupira à nouveau. Décidément, son passé trouble la rattraperait toujours. Les Kami no Aishiteru n'étaient plus très loin et, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils feraient tout pour la retrouver. Il semblait qu'ils s'étaient associés à un clan puissant, les Mibu. Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler. Un clan de Dieux en pleine décadence, mais dont le pouvoir faisait trembler plus d'un. Des adversaires à la hauteur des Sacrés du Ciel et de Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Le vent changea soudain, se fit menaçant, brutal.

Tsunae se retourna vivement.

A quelques lieues derrière elle, le petit groupe de cavaliers arrivait à bride abattue.

« Merde... » songea t-elle.

A leur tête, un homme habillé de noir et dont la moitié du visage était dissimulée sous un vêtement de cuir. Tsunae ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et, lâchant toute sa puissance, elle s'élança à nouveau, droit devant elle.

oOo

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer, prévint Tsunae en faisant siffler son sabre.

Le nouveau Seigneur du Feu sourit méchamment lorsque lui et ses hommes encerclèrent la jeune fille. Et la sorcière, sereine, semblait attendre, ne trahissant aucune peur.

Il partit d'un rire léger, qui se transforma en un gloussement brutal et graveleux. Son rire, repris par ses hommes de plus en plus assurés, se répercuta.

L'homme en noir les fit soudain taire d'un geste. Tsunae n'aimait pas son aura. Elle s'étendait autour de lui, noire et sinistre, semblant les envelopper tous d'une chape de ténèbres menaçante. L'homme lui sourit. Un sourire triste, nostalgique... presque désolé.

Tsunae fronça les sourcils. Non, décidément, elle n'aimait pas ses manières. Mais où l'avait-elle donc déjà vu ?

Les cavaliers étaient descendus de cheval, maintenant, et l'encerclaient prudemment. L'homme en noir, impassible, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la contemplait sans rien dire. Les hommes autour de lui s'impatientaient. L'un d'eux s'avança vers le Seigneur du Feu, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, et lui glissa :

- Maître, la sorcière...

- Silence, le coupa le Seigneur du Feu.

Il se tourna vers le Mibu, dont la prestance le paralysait toujours autant.

- Hishigi... que faisons-nous ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme en noir ne répondit rien. Tsunae eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda t-elle à la cantonade. Si vous m'attaquez, vous mourrez.

Le Seigneur du Feu se tourna vers elle. Un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Toi... sorcière ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

Et, dans un long cri à glacer le sang, il se lança à l'assaut, suivit de ses hommes.

oOo

L'homme en noir contempla les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient autour de la jeune fille. Tsunae essuya son sabre dans l'herbe, le quittant délibérément du regard. Puis elle leva les yeux à nouveau. Son impression de malaise la reprit.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quelqu'un dont tu ne te souviens pas, répondit-il. Mais tu peux le deviner aisément.

- Un Mibu. Vu ton aura, ça ne pourrait être autrement.

- Bien deviné.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'ai reçu pour mission de te capturer. Toutefois, je voulais te laisser le choix.

- Oh, vraiment, siffla Tsunae d'un ton froid et cynique.

- Je te laisse choisir ; soit tu m'accompagnes de ton plein gré, soit tu souffres.

- Tu parles d'un choix.

- Ta réponse ?

- Tu la connais déjà.

- Bien, soupira Hishigi. Alors prépare-toi à te battre.

- Attends une seconde. Pourquoi parais-tu si peu enthousiaste à l'idée de me ramener chez les Kami no Aishiteru ?

L'homme en noir répondit d'un sourire triste, mélancolique. Il fit un geste vague de la main.

- Je ne te ramène pas chez les Seigneurs du Feu, je t'emmène en terre Mibu.

- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, fit Tsunae. Et tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question.

- Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Tu as oublié.

Et avant que Tsunae n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Hishigi disparut. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner afin de bloquer le coup violent qui lui venait par derrière.

« 'tain, il est rapide ? »

- Renonce à me battre, Tsunae.

- Tss...

La jeune fille se concentra un instant et, tout en parant un nouveau coup, exerça son pouvoir sur sa lame. Lorsque Hishigi bloqua facilement sa parade, Tsunae appuya sur l'élément et sa lame traversa aussitôt celle du Mibu... qui esquiva aussi aisément.

« Merde ! »

- C'est un joli coup, mais tu ne pourras pas me battre avec ça, commenta Hishigi.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas toute ta force, au lieu de palabrer ?

L'homme en noir parut un instant déconcerté, surpris. Puis il se reprit.

- Peut-être que tu comprendras un jour.

Tsunae tiqua. Disparut avec la brise.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se matérialiser à nouveau juste derrière son ennemi, elle sentit le métal froid de son épée plaqué contre sa gorge. Hishigi tenait enserré dans sa main le manche du sabre de la jeune fille, par-dessus ses doigts fins.

« Il a anticipé mon mouvement si rapidement ? »

Tsunae ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle ploya sur son pouvoir, se renversa en arrière et, lâchant son sabre, se retourna rapidement et lança son pied en avant... que Hishigi stoppa d'un mouvement souple de la main. Tsunae le repoussa de toute sa force et alla rouler un peu plus loin. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le manche de son sabre et se refermèrent dessus.

Hishigi était juste devant elle.

- Huh !

Un étau incroyable se resserra sur sa gorge. Tsunae fut littéralement soulevée de terre tandis que le Mibu se débarrassait du sabre de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Il serra un peu plus. Tsunae étouffait. Elle porta instinctivement ses mains sur celle de Hishigi, tentant convulsivement de lui faire relâcher son étreinte. Des étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

- ...pour... quoi... ? haleta t-elle alors que des larmes douloureuses glissaient sur ses joues.

- Parce que c'est ton destin, démon parjure.

Hishigi croisa son autre main sur la gorge de Tsunae, bloquant un peu plus sa respiration.

- Crois bien que j'en suis profondément désolé... ajouta t-il dans un murmure comme pour lui-même.

Les mouvements convulsifs de Tsunae se firent de plus en plus espacés, de plus en plus lents. Puis ses bras s'affaissèrent le long de son corps. La jeune fille l'interrogea d'un œil vitreux, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Mais je peux te jurer que tant que je serai sur cette terre, je veillerai sur toi.

oOo

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il avait perdu sa trace. Akira jura intérieurement. Il se sentait perdu, hagard. Il errait sans but précis, interrogeant les marchands, les villageois, tous ceux qu'il croisait sur la grande route de Tokai. Le jeune garçon ne savait plus que faire. Une rage sourde l'habitait, côtoyée par une honte insondable ; d'un côté l'amer ressentiment d'une trahison, de l'autre l'arrière-goût de l'échec. Il s'était juré la protéger. Il avait perdu sa trace. Akira se sentait vide, inutile et parfaitement impuissant, incapable.

Le jeune garçon contempla encore une fois le bout de tissu qu'il avait ramassé sur le chemin. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Tsunae l'avait entraîné sur une fausse piste afin de l'éloigner. Mais pourquoi ? Akira ne comprenait pas. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire à Edo ? En réfléchissant bien, la seule route qu'elle aurait pu emprunter se dirigeait totalement à l'opposé.

Le jeune garçon glissa le bout de tissu dans la manche de sa tunique, le conservant comme un fétiche. Pour l'instant, c'était l'unique chose qu'il lui restait d'elle. Akira soupira. Décidément, il pensait tout de travers.

Un homme s'avançait sur la route. Akira s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche, n'émettant que des sons rauques. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était devenu muet sous le choc des deux nouvelles. L'homme lui lança un regard compatissant et le jeune garçon tenta alors de lui faire comprendre par gestes ce qu'il désirait savoir. Parfois, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire comprendre, Akira traçait quelques signes dans la poussière. Des fois cela marchait. Mais le plus souvent, les personnes qu'il croisait ne savaient pas lire.

L'homme en face de lui regarda un moment les idéogrammes maladroits que le jeune garçon avait tracé du bout des doigts par terre, releva les yeux, dénia d'un signe de tête. Akira le remercia en s'inclinant poliment, puis il s'éloigna.

Les paroles d'Akari lui revenaient.

« Nous devons suivre chacun notre route, afin de devenir plus fort. »

Akira avait toujours su que le sang de samouraï ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Lui, l'enfant orphelin, avait acquis sa force uniquement grâce à ses efforts constants. Le jeune garçon savait toutefois qu'il lui restait un cap à franchir. Cela faisait des jours qu'il y songeait. S'il parvenait à progresser encore, pourrait-il la retrouver ? Pourrait-il devenir suffisamment fort pour pouvoir honorer sa promesse, et la protéger ?

Akira s'arrêta sur la route de Tokai, considérant un instant silencieusement, immobile, les choses qui l'entouraient. Il lui faudrait du temps pour tout distinguer... mais il savait qu'il y parviendrait. Un petit sourire, le premier depuis des semaines, effleura ses lèvres. Akira inspira un grand coup, fouilla dans sa manche et en sortit le bout de tissu ramassé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avisa une pierre au bord de la route, s'y assit et, tenant la bande de tissu dans ses doigts, il la noua derrière sa tête, occultant sa vue. L'obscurité l'enveloppa, le recouvrit de son épaisseur troublante et menaçante. Akira s'assura que le bandeau ne tomberait pas, se releva et, aiguisant comme il pouvait ses autres sens, il reprit sa route d'un pas mal assuré.

oOo


	8. La Captive

Chapitre 8 :

La captive.

- Bien, bien, commenta le sage.

Devant lui, durement entravée à des chaînes recouvertes de sortilèges, la fille bougea un peu, leva la tête. Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais, chargé de défi, de morgue, de haine. A côté d'elle, Hishigi, impassible, contemplait l'énorme pierre plate couverte de symboles et de runes, au centre de la pièce. La seule lueur qui permettait de distinguer quelque chose venait des quelques flambeaux accrochés au mur circulaire sans ornement. Le bois froid jetait des éclats sinistres. Fubuki répondit au regard de la fille par un sourire narquois. Un instant seulement, il fut tenté de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Tsunae... quel surnom ridicule, » songea t-il. « Le démon parjure ne mériterait même pas une identité. »

Yuan, suivit de Tokito, pénétrèrent bientôt dans la pièce. Les deux sages avaient les bras chargés d'instruments divers, de rouleaux de papier, et les posèrent dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite table de bois massif.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle était arrivée ici. Chez les Mibu. La fille avait aussitôt perdu son identité, on ne la considérait plus que comme le démon parjure, le monstre qu'elle avait été autrefois. Les seules personnes qu'elle voyait étaient les Quatre Sages, dans sa prison noire et exiguë où même le souffle du vent ne pouvait parvenir. Ils ne lui manifestaient aucune attention particulière, se contentant de la fixer par moments, d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations, des détails. L'expérimentant. Encore et toujours. Seul Hishigi semblait lui porter une certaine sollicitude, que la fille n'acceptait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de son hypocrisie, de leurs mensonges. Alors, seule dans l'obscurité de sa prison, lors de ses rares moments de répit, elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et laissait vagabonder ses pensées, sur les Sacrés du Ciel, sur Akira, sur Kyo. Mais même cet unique moyen d'évasion, ils prévoyaient de le lui enlever. Les sages voulaient faire ressurgir le démon parjure pour mener à bien leurs projets. Une fois cette « opération » terminée, la fille serait renvoyée chez les Kami no Aishiteru, afin de les servir, eux et les Mibu.

Elle se débattit violemment lorsque Yuan la saisit par le bras, faisant cliqueter et briller ses chaînes sous les lueurs des torches. Le sage la traîna sur quelques mètres avant de la lâcher en poussant une exclamation ; la fille l'avait mordu. Yuan tendit la main afin de l'attraper de nouveau.

- Attends, Yuan, ordonna Fubuki.

Il s'avança sur la fille, s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Elle soutint son regard, ne montrant aucune peur, aucune faiblesse.

- Les Sacrés du Ciel t'ont bien éduquée, fit sèchement Yuan en enveloppant sa main meurtrie dans un morceau de tissu.

- Heureuse pour toi, répliqua la fille sans quitter Fubuki des yeux.

- Cesse ton impertinence, dit le sage en face d'elle. Connais-tu le sort que l'on réserverait à d'autres personnes que toi ?

Il reçut pour toute réponse un sourire moqueur, méprisant.

- Fubuki, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Yuan.

L'interpellé lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je vais te dire une chose, démon parjure...

- Tsunae, le coupa t-elle sèchement.

La gifle claqua comme un coup de fouet. La tête de la fille partit violemment de côté tandis qu'une marque cuisante apparaissait sur sa joue. Il y eut un instant de latence, durant lequel les yeux de la fille revinrent calmement l'observer, avec mépris. Tokito remarqua que les poings de Hishigi s'étaient crispés. Il ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de regarder.

- Tu n'as pas de nom, fit calmement Fubuki. Tu n'en as jamais eu.

- Bontenmaru m'en a trouvé un, répliqua t-elle avec hargne.

- C'est une erreur. De plus, c'est parfaitement ridicule.

- Bontenmaru l'a trouvé pour moi, siffla t-elle, et ce nom me plaît !

- Dire qu'il y a encore quelques années tu ne comprenais même pas le sens du mot « plaire », critiqua Fubuki.

La fille lui lança un regard chargé de haine. Le sage la gifla à nouveau, durement. Cette fois-ci, elle resta la tête de côté, inclinée légèrement vers le sol. Fubuki se rendit compte qu'il l'avait battue tellement fort qu'un filet de sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. La fille le happa d'un coup de langue et releva lentement la tête, embrassant la pièce du regard, avant de revenir à lui.

Fubuki la saisit durement par le bras et, sans manifester aucune gène ni aucun effort, la balança sur la table. Elle eut beau se débattre avec hargne, remuer dans tous les sens, mordre, balancer des pieds et des mains, Tokito et Yuan la menottèrent aux quatre coins de la table de pierre. La fille se calma aussitôt lorsque Hishigi, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la table, se pencha sur elle.

- Cesse de gigoter, lui intima t-il doucement, si tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement.

La fille tira avec violence sur ses chaînes, éprouvant leur solidité. Tokito y apposa des sortilèges.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? hurla t-elle. Si c'est le démon parjure qui vous intéresse, prenez-le, tuez-moi, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! Tuez-moi !

- C'est impossible et tu le sais bien, dit calmement Hishigi.

- Pourquoi, hein ? POURQUOI ?

- Seul ton corps offre un réceptacle assez résistant pour recevoir l'âme du démon parjure, fit Fubuki en consultant quelques rouleaux. Tes sentiments et tes souvenirs l'empêchent d'accomplir son oeuvre. Nous allons t'en débarrasser.

- Et faire de moi ce que j'étais avant ? Vous...

- C'est ton destin, démon. Tu es née pour devenir le pantin tueur des Mibu.

- Je vous accompagnerai pas dans votre décadence ! Je ne suis pas un démon, je suis...

Elle hurla lorsque le premier sortilège, sur ses chaînes, la brûla. La fille se cambra avec violence lorsque la douleur traversa son corps comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Haletant, soufflant, elle tenta de rouler sur elle-même, mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

- Tu vas tout oublier, démon parjure, chantonna Tokito. Même ta souffrance, tu ne t'en souviendras pas.

Fubuki fit un signe à Hishigi. Le sage s'approcha aussitôt de la fille et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle n'émit plus qu'un faible gémissement. Tokito aperçut les gestes presque tendres de Hishigi, qui lui caressait les joues du bout des doigts, lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Tokito n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, car Fubuki lui indiquait à son tour de se mettre en position. Bientôt, les quatre sages entouraient la table de pierre. Les mains de Hishigi glissèrent telles une dernière caresse sur le visage de la fille, le quittant comme à regret pour se placer sur les symboles gravés dans la pierre, ce que firent les trois autres à sa suite. Ils se mirent à psalmodier des formules, doucement.

La fille se mit aussitôt à trembler de tout son corps.

« Tuez-moi... »

Dans son dos, la marque commença à la brûler atrocement.

« Par pitié... quelqu'un... »

La douleur remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, lui dévora la nuque. Les doigts de la fille griffèrent la pierre convulsivement.

« ... non... ! »

Dans son cou, le dragon, réveillé, ouvrit la gueule, sembla bailler, exhibant sa langue fourchue, ses dents effilées et immaculées.

Les voix des sages lui parvenaient comme au milieu d'un brouillard, assourdies par le grondement sourd qui lui envahissait le crâne.

« Akira... ! »

Un cri lui montait à la gorge. Le tatouage prenait rapidement vie et, dans sa tête, le démon parjure exultait. La fille sentit suinter sa haine et son dégoût, qui se mêlèrent aux siens.

« _TUEZ-MOI !_ »

Le démon parjure hurlait de concert dans sa tête, avec elle, pour elle, un hurlement qui montait dans les aigus de la folie.

De la souffrance pure, abyssale.

Mais aussi de victoire exaltée.

- AKIRAAAAAAAA... !

Une lueur aveuglante éclata, l'enveloppant de son silence, tandis que la fille hurlait son nom dans un sursaut désespéré.

Puis la lumière disparut, s'éteignant sur sa douleur, sa détresse, ses souvenirs.

La fille poussa un petit soupir intrigué lorsque les sages retirèrent leurs mains.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Tokito retira les sortilèges, et que Yuan ôta ses chaînes.

Les yeux de la fille se posèrent sur Fubuki, qui eut un sourire satisfait.

Ils n'exprimaient rien.

Son visage, ses gestes, étaient dénués de sentiments, n'évoquaient que la froideur, l'insensibilité. Son regard était vide, fixant le néant.

Dans son dos, le dragon, la gueule ouverte sur un cri silencieux, restait figé. La marque s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à la base du cou.

- Bien, dit Fubuki. Qu'on l'emmène dans sa cellule. Demain, nous continuerons les expérimentations. Et quand nous la jugerons prête...

- On l'enverra chez les Kami no Aishiteru, termina Yuan.

- Vous tenez tellement à vous débarrasser d'elle ? demanda Tokito.

- Pas d'elle, non, répondit Fubuki, mais des ennemis des Mibu. Et des derniers Seigneurs du feu.

Tokito éclata de rire. Oui, décidément, le démon parjure était un instrument de mort parfait.

oOo

Hishigi venait souvent la voir. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'en tirait rien. Rien que des regards vagues, désintéressés. La fille restait recroquevillée dans sa prison, se balançant d'avant en arrière, attendant que l'on vienne lui donner l'ordre de tuer.

Dans la région, on l'avait déjà surnommée l'assassin aux cent victimes.

Depuis qu'elle avait été renvoyée chez les Kami no Aishiteru, tous les jours ou presque la fille ouvrait sa valse mortelle. Ennemis des Mibu, séditieux, rebelles, la liste ne faisait que s'allonger. Et Hishigi, impuissant, ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire. Et d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il pu seulement faire ? Il se désolait de la voir ainsi. Le sage n'avait jamais voulu que cela finisse de cette manière.

Hishigi ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la cellule de la fille, la referma doucement derrière lui.

Au fond, dans l'obscurité, impassible, elle le regardait venir.

Le sage s'assit à même le sol, en face d'elle, et l'observa un moment.

La fille reprit son mouvement de balancier. Fixant le néant.

Hishigi resta ainsi quelques heures, puis s'en alla.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle entendit, au loin, se refermer la porte de la prison, la fille cessa de se balancer. Elle tomba sur ses mains, rampa de l'autre côté de sa cellule. La fille sembla tâter un court instant le sol puis, à l'endroit où la terre était la plus meuble, elle se mit à creuser. A coups d'ongles, de doigts fébriles, elle dégagea bientôt une simple boîte de bois, la prit avec douceur, presque avec tendresse. La fille se laissa glisser le long du mur, sans oser quitter la petite boîte des yeux. Puis elle l'ouvrit, essuya ses doigts couverts de terre sur son kimono, et saisit l'objet que contenait la boîte avant de reposer celle-ci à côté d'elle.

La fille glissa le petit bracelet à son poignet, le regarda longuement.

Le pressa contre son cœur.

Sourit.

Un murmure rauque jaillit de ses lèvres.

- Akira...

oOo


	9. Okuni

Chapitre 9 :

Okuni.

Le gérant du bordel regarda avec avidité les jolies donzelles qu'il venait d'acquérir. Elles se tenaient toutes trois agenouillées devant lui, silencieuses. La première, une petite brune, triturait nerveusement un coin de son kimono. Sa voisine, une occidentale, laissait les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Mais c'était surtout la dernière qui retenait le plus l'attention du gérant ; la jeune vierge, grande, belle et fière, le regardait sans détourner les yeux. Ses formes voluptueuses disparaissaient presque sous l'opulence sombre de ses cheveux. Le gérant ricana intérieurement ; les affaires reprenaient. Il se leva, contourna sa petite table basse et s'approcha des nouvelles. La blonde gémit et baissa précipitamment les yeux lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle. Le gérant glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la fille et l'obligea à relever la tête.

- Allons, allons, ma douce, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille, de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu ne crains rien ici.

La blonde hocha la tête sans répondre, terrorisée. Le gérant lui adressa un sourire, mi-amusé mi-sardonique. Puis il s'approcha de l'occidentale, lui murmura de même des mots qu'il savait apaisants. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut en face d'Izumo no Okuni qu'il se confronta à un problème ; elle était certes vierge, mais farouche.

- Ne me touchez pas, gronda t-elle lorsqu'il voulut lever la main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Un sacré morceau » songea le gérant avec un sourire.

Il ne put cependant réprimer une grimace lorsqu'elle lui cracha à la figure.

- Attends un peu, ma petite, lui murmura t-il, j'en ai maté de plus ardues que toi.

oOo

La fille, les bras enserrant les genoux, se balançait d'avant en arrière, fixant l'obscurité en face d'elle.

- ...

Un peu au-dessus d'elle, à sa gauche, un petit soupirail laissait pénétrer les rayons éclatants du soleil, qui imprimait sur le sol de terre un petit rectangle de lumière. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Qui se rapprochaient.

- ...

Les deux gardes passèrent devant le soupirail sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle entendait leurs bavardages mais ne les écouta pas. La fille contemplait silencieusement le mur qui lui faisait face. Des inscriptions diverses le recouvraient presque entièrement. Elle s'en abreuvait, les lisait et les relisait, sans relâche.

Un bruit derrière les barreaux de sa cellule.

Elle releva légèrement la tête.

Un garde faisait tourner la clef dans la serrure.

La grille de fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et le garde, désignant la fille du menton, lui enjoignit de se lever et de le suivre.

Elle obtempéra sans broncher, quittant sans un mot l'obscurité humide de sa chambre.

oOo

Le gérant du bordel contempla sans mot dire la jeune femme qui se tenait agenouillée devant lui, et qui l'observait elle-même sans sourciller.

L'homme soupira ; cela faisait presque trois semaines que les nouvelles arrivantes étaient arrivées dans cette ville, et cette Okuni refusait invariablement les « clients » qu'on lui amenait. A coups d'ongles, de pieds et à force de cris. Cependant le gérant ne voulait pas la céder à un autre négociant : cette femme était décidément trop belle pour accepter de s'en séparer. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Le bordel était une prison dorée. Qui y entrait n'en ressortait plus si facilement, qu'il soit client ou jolie fille.

- Okuni, tu me déçois beaucoup, commença le gérant. Tu devrais mieux te tenir face aux clients.

- Vous me dégoûtez, et ce lieu me répugne.

- La première fois, c'est vrai, c'est difficile. Mais sais-tu que certaines personnes seraient prêtes à débourser des fortunes pour tenir dans leurs bras une belle femme comme toi ?

- N'essayez pas de m'attraper avec des compliments vaseux. Ca ne marchera pas avec moi.

Le gérant soupira une nouvelle fois. Il laissa tomber les paroles doucereuses et opta pour un ton plus menaçant. Un vrai pro, se félicita t-il mentalement lorsque sa voix résonna à nouveau dans la petite pièce au-dessus des chambres.

- Okuni, tu n'as nulle part où aller. Je t'ai achetée à un prix d'or, je ne te laisserai pas partir. De plus, dans ta situation actuelle, tu ne pourrais même pas sortir dans la rue, termina t-il en désignant les vêtements - les seuls - qu'Okuni et les autres étaient en droit de porter.

De simples morceaux de tissus colorés et affriolants. Caractéristiques des traînées de la région. Un seul pas dans la rue, et elles seraient aussitôt battues, lynchées, mutilées. Okuni savait tout cela, et pourtant elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Des menaces, à présent ? Vous me connaissez mal.

Le gérant perdit totalement patience et se releva brusquement, et s'écria avec colère :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Je suis comme un père pour vous toutes, je suis votre seule famille ! Comment oses-tu me désobéir alors que j'ai pris la peine de te regarder, sur le marché aux esclaves, toi que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pris en pitié !

Seul le sourire imperturbable d'Okuni accueillit son sermon.

oOo

Une ombre entre deux corridors. Un chuchotement de tissus sombres, un froissement dans la brise nocturne.

Le pantin tueur est en marche.

oOo

La fille se glissa silencieusement entre deux panneaux de papier translucide. Des murmures et des sons rauques lui parvenaient par intermittences de derrière les cloisons minces. Mais ce n'était pas sur ces sons qu'elle se focalisait.

La voix criarde lui parvint de nouveau, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, en haut d'une volée de marches. Elle les franchit sans un bruit, étouffant le plus petit grincement du bois d'un geste souple, agile.

La lumière d'une lanterne se profilait derrière le panneau coulissant.

La voix du gérant éclata de colère.

La fille eut un sourire froid, inexpressif. Elle se coula dans la pièce, brise de néant invisible.

oOo

Okuni sentit un vent froid pénétrer dans la pièce. La flamme de la lanterne, sur la petite table, s'étendit, s'éteignit presque. Le gérant se tut, soudain. Il se tourna brutalement vers le panneau coulissant.

- Qui est là ? héla t-il d'une voix geignarde.

« Il a peur ? » songea Okuni « Redoute t-il quelque chose ? »

Okuni aperçut de fines gouttes de sueur qui perlaient au front du gérant.

« Oui, il a peur. S'attend t-il a des représailles ? »

L'homme en face d'elle s'agitait, se troublait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, puis scruta chaque coin d'ombre dans la pièce.

- Je... je sais que vous êtes là, martela t-il difficilement, je vous en supplie, ne... ne me tuez pas, je... je jure de... de ne plus recommencer...

La tension dans la pièce sembla monter, encore un peu. Le gérant se tournait dans tous les sens, maintenant. Sa respiration se faisait rauque, rapide. Et se bloqua dans un hoquet.

Okuni vit avec horreur le sang éclater en une belle fleur grenat sur la chemise de l'homme. Celui-ci, baissant les yeux, contempla sans comprendre la pointe de sabre qui jaillissait au milieu de sa poitrine. Il voulut hurler ; il ne fit que cracher un long filet sanglant, qui s'éparpilla en fines gouttelettes autour de lui et dessina sur le visage, les mains, les bras d'Okuni des arabesques d'un vermeil pur.

Puis il s'écroula alors que le sabre se retirait dans un chuintement.

Le cri d'Okuni se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque la fille se tourna vers elle.

oOo

« Elle... l'a tué... ? Elle... ? »

- Qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Okuni d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme se rendit compte avec horreur que sa bouche formait des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas. La fille la considéra sans mot dire. Son visage ne trahissait rien, son regard restait fixe, presque vide. La fille lécha machinalement ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

« Mais... elle est si... jeune... ? » songea Okuni avec surprise.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remercier mentalement cette fille pour la mort de ce vieux porc. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette adolescente faisait ici.

« Est-elle celle dont tout le monde parle dans cette ville depuis quelques temps ? Le fameux démon parjure ? »

Alors, Okuni comprit.

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'une telle abomination était possible ; cette jeune fille sans avenir, manipulée et exploitée, n'avait jamais reçu d'affection, d'amour ou un semblant de bonheur. Elle avait été élevée pour tuer.

Okuni déglutit ; elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- Tu vas... me tuer ?

La fille leva sur elle un regard presque curieux, à moitié sarcastique.

- ... tuer... ?

Elle inclina légèrement la tête. Puis, de la lame de son sabre, elle désigna le cadavre étendu à ses pieds.

- Est-ce cela, tuer ?

Okuni, stupéfaite, ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle comprenait de plus en plus l'horreur de la situation. Un pantin sans âme. Une machine à tuer. Instrument de la mort, elle agissait sans saisir le sens de ses actes.

La fille eut un petit sourire, voilé de chagrin.

- ... non... ce n'est pas vous que je devais tuer.

Okuni sentit brusquement monter en elle une bouffée d'affection.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda t-elle gentiment en baissant son visage à hauteur du sien.

- ... m'appeler... ?

- Tu as bien un nom, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... un nom... on m'en a donné un, autrefois.

- Qui ?

- ... je... ne m'en souviens pas...

La fille fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle enserra son poignet droit d'une main, semblant y toucher quelque chose. Y puiser sa force et sa détermination. Une lueur furtive passa dans ses yeux bleus, lueur qu'Okuni crut interpréter comme de l'amusement. Peut-être même de la joie.

« A t-elle rencontré des gens qui lui ont fait entrevoir le sens de la vie... avant d'être enfermée dans une prison ? »

- Je m'appelle Tsunae, dit enfin la jeune fille d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Tsunae ? C'est un joli nom, remarqua Okuni.

A sa grande surprise, un sourire éclatant effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je suis Izumo no Okuni.

- Okuni...

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

C'est alors qu'un bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient du couloir. Okuni saisit doucement Tsunae par les épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Tsunae, écoute-moi. Tu dois t'en aller d'ici. Tu dois fuir, le plus loin possible. Tu m'entends ? Ne les laisse pas s'accaparer ta vie, ni ton âme.

- Je... ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'homme en noir... me l'a interdit... si je fuis... il me tuera.

- Mais tu es plus forte que lui ! s'indigna Okuni. Tu peux le vaincre, j'en suis sûre ! Mais ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie !

Les voix étaient plus proches, désormais. Des gens montaient les escaliers, des cris retentissaient.

Okuni reporta son attention sur Tsunae.

- Va t'en... va t'en vite ! lui murmura t-elle. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe, mais si on te retrouve ici...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase ; quelques personnes surgirent violemment dans la pièce, bousculant meubles, tapis de soie, déchirant parfois, dans la précipitation, des paravents de papier translucide.

- Okuni ! Comment...

Mais Okuni, sidérée, contemplait l'espace vide qui lui faisait désormais face. Tsunae s'était dissoute avec la brise qui pénétrait par la fenêtre.

Une femme cria en apercevant le cadavre du gérant. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'Okuni.

- Okuni, est-ce toi qui l'as tué ?

Et, lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole, celui-ci ne put retenir le cri de stupeur qui lui montait à la gorge ; Okuni était couverte de sang.

- C'est toi qui l'as tué ! s'exclama une femme.

L'homme tendit la main pour saisir Okuni par le bras, mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, s'adossa à la fenêtre grande ouverte.

- Okuni, tu...

- Ne m'approchez pas ! hurla t-elle. Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, et après ? Vous en êtes bien débarrassé, hein, les filles ?

Les interpellées présentes dans la pièce gémirent, se couvrirent le visage des mains.

- Vivez votre vie, maintenant, cracha Okuni. Bande de traînées !

Et avant que quiconque n'aie pu faire un seul geste, Okuni se retourna et sauta par la fenêtre.

Elle entendit derrière elle des cris, une grande agitation. Le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles les étouffait. Okuni atterrit avec violence au sol, se releva en titubant. Puis elle s'abîma dans les ténèbres protectrices.

oOo

Dans sa cellule, la fille ressassait les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Okuni... murmura t-elle.

Okuni lui avait dit de fuir. Pourquoi ? Comment ? La fille l'ignorait, mais elle comprenait instinctivement qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait s'en aller. Au moins pour ce qui lui faisait mal.

Elle enserra un peu plus son poignet droit, où bringuebalait le petit bracelet.

La fille regarda le mur qui lui faisait face, cessant de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Gravés dans la pierre, des idéogrammes, des symboles, des flèches.

Et au milieu, maladroitement inscrit, se trouvait le nom d'Akira.

Son lien avec le passé.

Pendant des semaines, dès son arrivée, la fille ne s'était pas donné un instant de répit, fouillant dans sa mémoire, creusant ses souvenirs, ravivant ses sentiments, des émotions. Souvent, elle s'endormait, le bracelet serré contre sa poitrine comme pour se rassurer.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage, de sa voix, elle savait seulement qu'il existait et qu'il était sa seule porte sur ce gouffre immense qui occultait sa mémoire.

Alors, peu à peu, Tsunae s'était souvenue.

Des éléments fugaces, parfois évanescents, qui lui montaient à la gorge comme des cris contre l'absurdité de sa quête. Cela s'était souvent soldé par des migraines insoutenables, des crises de nerf, des paroles incohérentes. Les soldats qui gardaient sa cellule avaient mis cela sur le compte des fantômes de ses victimes, qui venaient la visiter pour absoudre ses crimes. A Hishigi, ils n'osaient pas en parler.

Et puis, Tsunae avait réussi à faire ressurgir un nom.

Bontenmaru.

Pendant des heures, inlassablement, elle avait répété ce nom, symbole d'espoir à côté désormais de celui d'Akira.

Des mots, des sons, des odeurs, des lieux, des personnes.

Si des fragments épars de mémoires lui revenaient, des pans entiers de souvenirs lui échappaient encore.

Akari, Luciole, Kyo.

Bontenmaru.

Akira.

Tsunae se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la prison s'ouvrir.

oOo

Hishigi la retrouva encore une fois recroquevillée dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Le sage s'assit devant elle.

La fille ne le regardait pas.

Hishigi lâcha un soupir.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois heureuse, tu sais...

Elle cessa son mouvement, inclina la tête de côté, intriguée.

Mais ses yeux restaient toujours vagues, vides.

Tsunae songea un instant à lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Dans sa tête, le démon parjure commença à s'agiter. Une fois de plus. Pour le calmer, la fille reprit son lent mouvement. Bras repliés sur les genoux, elle se balançait.

Dans le dos d'Hishigi, les idéogrammes prenaient peu à peu tout un sens.

Mais lui, le sage, ne semblait même pas les remarquer.

- Pardonne-moi, dit Hishigi très doucement.

La fille ne réagit pas.

- Mais... si j'avais seulement eu le droit de te présenter des excuses...

Un instant, le silence plana entre eux.

Puis Hishigi se releva. Son regard s'était voilé de tristesse.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à revenir. Les Kami no Aishiteru n'ont plus de raison d'être.

Le sage ouvrit la grille et s'éloigna.

Et, au fond d'elle-même, Tsunae savait que le moment était venu de s'enfuir.

oOo


	10. Le Vieil Homme et le Démon

Chapitre 10 :

Le vieil homme et le Démon.

Que cela lui procure ou non un vague sentiment familier, Tsunae s'en fichait. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance la brise qui lui soulevait doucement les cheveux.

La première depuis des semaines, lui semblait-il.

Les dernières chaleurs de l'année se retiraient. Au loin, bas sur l'horizon, des nuages noirs se massaient. Un roulement de tonnerre lui parvint, assourdi par la distance. Tsunae hâta l'allure, rajustant son maigre sac sur ses épaules.

Les Mibu semblaient avoir renoncé à la chercher, et elle, toujours en quête de sa mémoire, marchait depuis bientôt six mois. Elle chapardait souvent dans les étals, préférant sa solitude à une compagnie, même restreinte. Tsunae évitait parfois la route, traversant les champs et les plaines, ou les forêts. Le vent lui semblait vaguement amical, comme si elle avait été capable de le comprendre. Encore un mystère de plus. Tsunae se montrait cependant heureuse que le démon parjure se soit totalement rendormi.

Elle s'arrêta en bordure d'une rivière, assouvit sa soif puis, avisant un gué, traversa.

Les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattirent froidement sur elle.

oOo

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, et l'orage commençait juste à s'éloigner, lorsque Tsunae croisa la route du vieil homme.

oOo

Le vieillard, sa bêche et sa pelle sur l'épaule, regagnait courageusement son champ. Il avait attendu la fin de la tourmente avant de sortir de son modeste abri, à l'ombre de la montagne. Lorsqu'il atteignit les frontières de son champ, il soupira d'aise ; encore une fois, l'orage l'avait épargné.

Le vieil homme posa sa pelle contre un tronc et commença à retourner la terre à l'aide de sa bêche, en chantonnant doucement.

Quand il releva la tête, la petite était déjà là, et l'écoutait fredonner, son sac accroché à l'épaule et ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants de flotte. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres minces. Et, ne sachant pourquoi, le vieil homme se sentit irrésistiblement attiré vers cette jeune fille, qui l'appelait au secours.

oOo

Tsunae vit le vieil homme reposer sa bêche et lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle descendit vers lui, et lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas, il lui tendit son outil.

Elle se sentit immédiatement attirée par la simplicité du vieillard, qui l'accueillait sans rien lui demander, sans même lui parler. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un poids immense la quittait. Et pour la première fois, Tsunae apprit à travailler la terre, juste avec une bêche et un vieil homme dont la patience infinie commençait déjà à la sécuriser.

oOo

La nuit tombait quand le vieil homme jugea que leur travail était satisfaisant. Il fit un nouveau signe à la petite, qui saisit la pelle et la bêche, et le vieil homme la conduisit jusqu'à sa cabane, perdue au milieu des plaines, accrochée au pied de la montagne.

- J'habite de l'autre côté de la montagne, dit-il en ouvrant la petite porte.

Il se tourna, prit ses outils et les posa à l'intérieur, avant de faire entrer la petite derrière lui. Le vieil homme alluma une torche.

La cabane était petite, modeste. Un peu de paille, une couverture, des outils, disposés autour du foyer, que le vieil homme s'empressa d'allumer. Puis il s'assit en tailleur, à même le sol, et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'installer à côté de lui.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir eu de la compagnie, aujourd'hui, dit-il. Mais que peut donc faire une petite fille comme toi au dehors, par les temps qui courent ?

Elle haussa les épaules, fit un geste vague de la main.

- Tu n'as pas de langue ? demanda t-il avec malice.

La jeune fille porta les mains à sa gorge, fit mine de s'étrangler.

- Je vois. Tu es muette de naissance ?

Elle dénia d'un signe de tête, reporta son regard sur le vieil homme.

- Bah, ça ne fait rien. Je me nomme Senzô, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle l'imita poliment puis, indécise, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, qu'elle aplanit d'un revers de manche avant de tracer quelques idéogrammes d'un geste adroit.

- C'est ton nom ? demanda le vieil homme.

Elle hocha la tête. Le vieillard se pencha sur les signes, les contempla un moment, se gratta pensivement le crâne.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas lire ces signes. Mais on verra au village, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour me dire comment tu t'appelles.

La jeune fille inclina la tête, perplexe.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule sur les routes, tout de même ! s'exclama t-il. Les brigands rôdent de plus en plus par ici, c'est très dangereux. Et puis... reprit-il avec un air malicieux, je ne vais pas laisser s'échapper une aide aussi précieuse.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La petite lui répondit en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Son estomac la surprit soudain en émettant un gargouillement aussi éloquent que révélateur. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son ventre en tentant de le faire taire.

- Eh bien, souffla le vieil homme, on dirait que ton estomac sait parler, lui ! Ne bouge pas, je vais nous préparer un petit repas.

Et il alla chercher un broc d'eau, qu'il fit bouillir sur le feu afin de préparer du riz.

oOo

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Le lendemain de leur rencontre, le vieil homme avait conduit la petite à son village, et sa femme et lui l'avaient dignement accueillie. Elle s'était rapidement habituée à leur mode de vie paysanne, partant aux champs dès le lever du soleil, remplaçant parfois la vieille épouse chez elle, participant où elle pouvait. Sa peau avait pris un hâle délicat et doré, son corps s'était encore affiné. Le vieil homme avait, dès son retour au village, demandé à un voisin de lui lire les signes tracés par la jeune fille. Mais même si, désormais, tout le monde la connaissait sous le nom de Tsunae, le vieil homme et son épouse continuaient à l'appeler leur « petite ». Tsunae était rapidement partie à la découverte du village, et eut vite fait de conquérir tous les cœurs ; ici on l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, et personne ne se souciait de son passé d'assassin.

Et parmi ces personnes, il y avait Aoki.

Le jeune homme était arrivé un peu avant Tsunae, recueilli par un vieux couple dont les enfants étaient déjà en âge de travailler, et avait été aussitôt adopté. Rescapé de la guerre, Aoki savait se battre, et Tsunae venait souvent le rejoindre pour leur entraînement respectif. Ils se retrouvaient près de la rivière, et ils s'entraînaient tous les deux, à longueur de journée parfois. Aoki parlait de lui, et Tsunae essayait de lui faire comprendre, par gestes, ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais ce qu'elle avait vécu, invariablement, elle le gardait pour elle. Ses souvenirs qui revenaient lentement à la surface, elle les conservait, comme un trésor.

Quand, au prix de nombreux efforts, elle put enfin parler à nouveau, la première chose qu'elle dit au vieil homme fut « père ».

oOo

Le vieil homme avait depuis longtemps comprit que la petite n'était pas ici par hasard. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle fuyait quelque chose, mais lui et son épouse étaient ravis de sa présence. Elle, qui n'avait apparemment jamais touché au bonheur, ne connaissait presque rien du monde, les considérait peut-être inconsciemment comme des parents. La petite semblait retrouver un peu d'elle-même dans ce village.

Le vieil homme comprenait toutefois qu'il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir.

Aussi, lorsque son heure fut venue, il fit appeler la petite sur son lit de mort.

- Écoute-moi, petite, dit-il d'une voix affaiblie mais encore vigoureuse, mon temps sur terre est venu à sa fin. Je vais devoir partir... tu comprends ?

Tsunae hocha la tête, attentive. De l'autre côté du lit, l'épouse laissait des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues.

- Pourtant je sais que tu as encore une quête à accomplir, en ce bas monde.

Elle resta silencieuse, intriguée.

- Mon épouse, et toi petite, j'ai deux choses à vous demander.

Les deux femmes se penchèrent un peu sur le vieil homme, dont le visage creusé et parcheminé ressortait dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre.

- Je voudrais que l'on disperse mes cendres dans ce jardin sur lequel j'ai travaillé toute ma vie, et que vous, les deux femmes de ma vie, m'avez aidé à achever.

Tsunae acquiesça. Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers son épouse, qui fit de même en tremblant. Son mari leva la main et essuya tendrement de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ne pleure pas, ma mort n'est pas si triste...

Puis son regard revint à Tsunae.

- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a presque un an maintenant, tes yeux m'appelaient au secours. Tu fuyais. Quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce que je sais c'est que ta quête ici n'est pas terminée. Après ma mort, je voudrais que tu quittes le village et que tu partes à la recherche de cette mémoire qui te fait tant défaut... Tu comprends ?

- Oui, Senzô.

- Promets-moi que tu reviendras, demanda t-il.

Tsunae esquissa un faible sourire, et le vieil homme, souriant à son tour, consacra ses derniers instants à sa femme.

oOo

Les cendres du vieil homme s'envolèrent dans la brise légère, et s'éparpillèrent. Dans le jardin immense qui avait demandé toute sa vie, les villageois, la vieille veuve et Tsunae regardèrent le vent disperser les cendres.

La vielle femme pleurait, de même que les villageois.

- Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? lui demanda doucement la veuve alors que les villageois regagnaient le centre du village pour le repas. Ne ressens-tu pas de peine ?

- J'ai déjà vu trop de morts cruelles et de meurtres injustifiés pour pleurer un départ aussi serein.

- C'est vrai... c'est juste un départ.

La vieille femme, appuyée au bras de Tsunae, se laissait guider vers la table installée au dehors.

- Dis-moi, Tsunae...

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi que tu reviendras nous voir, lorsque tu auras terminé ce pour quoi tu dois partir.

Pour la première fois, Tsunae hésita.

- Je... ne peux pas... vous promettre cela...

- Pourquoi ?

- ... je ne vais peut-être jamais... pouvoir revenir.

La vieille femme se tourna vers elle. Sourit au travers de ses larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues flétries.

- Bien. Alors, va en paix, mon enfant, dit-elle en levant une main pour lui caresser tendrement le visage.

oOo

Le soir-même, Tsunae rassemblait quelques affaires avant son départ.

- Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre, lui adressa un sourire.

- Où tu vas ?

- Quelque part où la mort rôde, répliqua t-elle en revenant à son sac.

- Mais encore ?

- Je m'en vais afin d'essayer de me retrouver.

- Toute seule ?

- Tu comptais m'accompagner ?

- Bah... fit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules, ce serait moins dangereux à deux que seule, si ?

Tsunae ne répondit rien, s'appliquant à faire entrer dans son sac de toile quelques vivres. Aoki s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et, se laissant emporter, s'exclama :

- Écoute, Tsunae ! Je sais me battre, moi aussi je cherche à comprendre mon passé ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce village, mes frères et sœurs d'adoption sont assez de bouches à nourrir pour le couple qui m'a recueilli ! Je veux me montrer digne de l'amour qu'ils me portent, je veux faire honneur à mes parents et suivre ma voie ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner !

La jeune fille releva la tête, le contempla un instant de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs, Aoki.

- Je sais, mais est ce que ça a une importance ?

Tsunae soupira. Ferma les lanières de son sac. Se redressa.

- Non. Pas du tout.

Et, au petit sourire qu'elle lui adressait, Aoki comprit qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre.

oOo


	11. Les Mibus

Chapitre 11 :

Les Mibus.

Forêts, déserts, plaines herbeuses... Le duo avait traversé presque la moitié du pays lorsqu'ils parvinrent à Edo.

La cité entière apparut devant eux, en bas de la colline dont ils avaient atteint le sommet. De gigantesques pavillons et palais dorés se côtoyaient au centre d'une ellipse démesurée. Celle-ci étincelait littéralement sous le soleil déclinant. Et Tsunae, ainsi que Aoki, émerveillés, découvrirent pour la première fois la mer. Ils contemplèrent l'océan qui s'étendait devant eux, à perte de vue, observèrent les minuscules coquilles de noix colorées amarrées au port, celles qui arpentaient au gré des courants et des vents marins l'immense étendue d'un bleu profond. Les rayons du soleil se répercutaient sur les surfaces laquées et dorées des habitations, des palais, et parfois jouaient avec la surface de l'eau et la teintaient de couleurs orangées, dorées, rouges. Aoki ne put contenir un cri de joie. Tsunae sourit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cité, calme à cette heure du jour, et se mêlèrent aux passants. La jeune fille s'enivra d'odeurs, de sons, de couleurs. Tout lui paraissait cependant si fade, par rapport à ce qu'elle se souvenait... Peut-être parce qu'ici, ça n'était pas jour de marché ? Toutefois, Aoki et elle durent bien vite redescendre sur terre lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la cité.

En guenilles, crasseux, amaigris, les habitants erraient comme des fantômes. L'air empestait la pourriture, les excréments, la précarité. Tsunae gronda.

- Qui ose laisser des humains dans une telle situation ?

- C'est le Shogun, Tsunae, lui répondit Aoki.

- Le Shogun ?

- Celui qui dirige le Japon. Ieyasu Tokugawa.

- Comme si on n'avait pas assez des Mibu sur le dos, marmonna une femme maigre à côté d'eux.

Elle tenait un enfant chétif par la main.

- Vous savez quelque chose des Mibu ? demanda Tsunae.

La femme cracha à ses pieds et, tirant son gamin durement, disparut au détour d'une ruelle.

- Ca répond à ta question ? fit Aoki.

- En partie. Ca me conforte surtout dans l'idée que cet Ieyasu Tokugawa est tombé bien bas.

- Son fils, Ieyasu Hidetada, tend à se révolter contre les Mibu... et contre le pouvoir déjà en place.

- Et alors ?

Aoki soupira. Devant la détermination froide de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait que s'incliner. D'ailleurs, sa préoccupation première pour l'instant était de les faire sortir de cet endroit insalubre.

oOo

- Je propose qu'on gagne la terre des Mibu par la forêt d'Aokigahara.

- Bonne idée. Ca nous permettrait de leur foutre une raclée.

- Tsunae... ça risque d'être très dangereux...

Aoki vit avec stupeur le regard de la jeune fille changer du tout au tout ; pendant un instant, une lueur sauvage, animale, traversa ses yeux bleus. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- C'est pas pour prouver ta valeur que tu m'as suivie ? dit-elle froidement.

- Tu as raison, admit-il avec un soupir.

Ils tournaient le dos à la cité, s'avançant sur la grande route de Tokaido.

- Combien ça va prendre de temps ?

- Deux semaines, peut-être un peu moins si on continue à cette allure, fit-il remarquer avec ironie.

Tsunae stoppa un instant pour lui permettre de respirer.

- Ce qui est bien avec toi, dit-il en la rejoignant, c'est que tu comprends le langage figuré.

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Je te préviens, je ne t'attendrai plus.

- D'accord, capitaine. Ikuzo !

oOo

- Merde !

Aoki roula au sol, lâcha une nouvelle bordée de jurons tandis qu'il dégringolait le long de la butte. Il s'agenouilla tant bien que mal, se débarrassa sèchement de la couche de poussière blanche sur ses épaules et repartit en courant. Il se retrouva bientôt dos à Tsunae.

- Ils sont combien ?

- Suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie de les compter, répliqua t-elle en sortant son sabre.

- Zut...

Aoki attrapa sa grande épée accrochée dans son dos par le manche. Il la fit siffler hors de son fourreau, et le métal gris lança un éclat meurtrier sous les derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. L'air froid les enveloppa lorsque les nuages grisâtres recouvrirent entièrement le ciel. Les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber.

- Où sont-ils ? siffla la jeune femme.

En position d'attaque, ils attendaient, nerveux, tous leurs sens aux aguets.

- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me prennes au mot ?

- Tu parles du collier ? répondit-il en lui tendant un parchemin roulé où était accroché un médaillon.

Le symbole du vent.

Tsunae, sans savoir pourquoi, s'était sentie attirée par son aspect sinistre. Alors Aoki avait été le chercher pour elle... et maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans un sacré pétrin, à quelques mètres seulement après la forêt d'Aokigahara.

En sortir n'avait pas été facile, et Tsunae savait que Aoki comme elle-même ne s'en étaient retrouvés que plus forts, plus adroits, plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

Désormais, à quelques lieues seulement de la ville basse des Mibu, ils avaient déjà annoncé leur visite inopinée.

C'est alors qu'un cri d'alarme retentit.

Aoki siffla une bordée de jurons bien sentis lorsqu'une douzaine de Mibu jaillirent des sous-bois et les encerclèrent.

Le jeune homme glissa le rouleau sous sa tunique et se prépara, comme Tsunae, à attaquer.

Prudemment, les hommes se rapprochèrent en un cercle concentrique.

« Ils savent qui vient leur rendre visite... » songea Tsunae.

- Arrête de pinailler et montre-moi ce que tu vaux ! lança soudain Aoki à son intention.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le jeune homme se jetait à l'assaut des Mibu. Le bref instant de surprise joua en sa faveur, et Aoki en dépeça quelques-uns uns en faisant virevolter son imposante épée autour de lui. Entraîné par la force centrifuge, il devint bientôt tornade d'éclats sauvages et dangereux, jouant avec la gravité et le poids de son arme comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple dague. Tsunae se lança à sa rescousse, ébauchant sa valse de mort.

oOo

- Eeeeeh ! ça s'arrête jamais ? souffla Aoki en baissant légèrement sa garde.

- Tu crois que si on se fait attraper, on finit en charpie ? ironisa Tsunae.

- Tuas raison... c'est pourquoi je te propose quelque chose...

Tsunae trancha un autre Mibu d'un revers bien ajusté.

- Qui est ?

- Fuyons ? rétorqua le jeune homme en l'entraînant avec lui.

- Pour aller où ? lui cria t-elle alors que les soldats Mibu se lançaient à leur poursuite.

- On pourrait probablement les semer et entrer en territoire Mibu en contournant le Mont Fuji ?

- Probablement ?

Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles. Les hurlements des Mibu leur parvenaient, de plus en plus étouffés à mesure que le rideau de neige s'épaississait. Le vent glacial se glissa sous les vêtements de Tsunae.

- Je suis pas super rassurée ! ajouta t-elle en criant alors que Aoki l'entraînait toujours par la main.

Derrière eux, les Mibu commençaient à préparer leurs sorts. Aoki força encore l'allure lorsque quelque chose passa en sifflant près de son oreille.

Tsunae se retourna vivement quand l'air brûlant craqua contre un arbre.

« Ils se servent du feu ! »

- Aoki, ils se servent du pouvoir du feu !

- Je sais, j'avais remarqué !

Ils n'eurent que le temps de se couler derrière un arbre alors qu'un énième projectile s'écrasait contre le tronc. Ils prit le temps de souffler et se laissèrent glisser à terre... avant de repartir juste sous le nez des Mibu qui, pris à revers, ne les aperçurent pas tout de suite.

- C'est quoi qu'ils cherchent ?

- Moi.

- T'as quelque chose à voir avec eux ?

- La ferme et cours ! rétorqua t-elle en l'obligeant à accélérer.

Aoki lâcha sa main, ralentit un peu l'allure.

Tsunae se retourna vivement.

Les soldats Mibu approchaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le jeune homme, essoufflé, lui fit un signe de connivence, fouilla dans sa tunique et en sortit le rouleau de parchemin, sur lequel le médaillon du vent lança un éclat malsain.

- Aoki ! Derrière toi !

- Tire-toi ! cria t-il en lui lançant le rouleau.

Il lui fit un sourire. Plein de vie, confiant, narquois.

Tsunae hocha la tête, puis s'élança pour rattraper le rouleau. Les Mibu étaient déjà sur Aoki. Le jeune homme lutta violemment, se débarrassa de quelques-uns uns tandis que Tsunae, attrapant le médaillon après un premier rebond sur la terre humide, continuait sa course folle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, entendit le hurlement de victoire qu'il poussa, puis sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds avant de sentir l'eau glacée se refermer au-dessus de sa tête.

oOo

- Enflures. Elle n'est pas morte, cracha Aoki au Mibu qui s'approchait de lui.

- Elle a dégringolé de la falaise, fit un des soldats qui lui maintenaient fermement les bras derrière le dos.

Le Mibu ne disait rien. Il était grand, et Aoki trouva sa coupe de cheveux parfaitement ridicule - chevelure épaisse et blanche, ébouriffée. Le jeune homme voulut ouvrir la bouche afin de le railler, mais écrasé par l'aura menaçante, destructrice qui émanait de cet homme, paralysé par la peur soudaine qui lui broyait la poitrine, Aoki se tut.

« Il est puissant... et dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que Tsunae a à voir avec eux ? »

Le Mibu lui lança un sourire narquois, avant de faire signe aux soldats de le relâcher. Aoki tomba durement à genoux, soumis.

- Dis-moi, Aoki, demanda Fubuki au-dessus de lui, que sais-tu vraiment de Tsunae ?

« Il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? »

- Peut-être bien, rétorqua le sage sans se séparer de son sourire sardonique.

Aoki déglutit. Releva lentement la tête.

« Regarde-moi, le vioque » songea t-il ouvertement « regarde-moi bien et comprends un instant que j'ai certes peur de toi, mais que je ne fuirai pas. Je ne suis pas un lâche. »

- Tu ne manques pas de culot, de t'adresser ainsi à moi, ricana Fubuki.

Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Mais tu as des capacités... intéressantes. Je suis sûr que tu nous seras utile pour récupérer le démon parjure.

Et avant que Aoki n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger, Fubuki lui porta un coup violent sur la nuque, et le jeune homme sombra dans les ténèbres.

oOo

Tsunae creva la surface de l'eau quelques instants après.

Elle toussa, cracha, tout en essayant de regagner la berge.

« Il manque quelque chose... » songea t-elle avec ironie.

Son regard suivit la falaise, s'arrêta là où elle avait dû tomber.

« Merde... »

Où était Aoki ? Il avait dû se faire prendre.

La jeune fille ôta le médaillon de son rouleau de parchemin. Le porta à hauteur des yeux. Un malaise étrange, oppressant, la saisit à la gorge.

Au travers des arabesques sinueuses du pendentif, Tsunae sut ce qu'il lui manquait.

« Ils me l'ont enlevé aussi ? »

Ses pensées errèrent un moment, s'enfonçant dans la masse épaisse de ses souvenirs. Tsunae se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait presque rien de sa force d'antan.

La jeune fille regagna la berge, s'y hissa en soufflant.

Les doigts imprimèrent une marque hargneuse dans le sol.

- Je te retrouverai, Aoki... sois-en certain. Élément ou pas, forte ou pas, je viens te chercher.

oOo


	12. Yukimura Sanada

**Note :** ce chapitre ne correspond pas au manga Samuraï Deeper Kyo, ni à l'Histoire médiévale japonaise : normalement Toyotomi Nobushige est mort à la bataille de Sekigahara (voir volume 4, chapitre 26)

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Yukimura Sanada.

- Avancez ! cria l'aide de camp.

La nouvelle recrue s'effaça devant la suivante et se glissa dans la tente derrière le soldat, qui inscrivait soigneusement leurs noms sur un registre relié de cuir rouge.

L'aide de camp, sans lever les yeux, tourna une page et demanda d'une voix atone, sèche :

- Nom, prénom.

- Sha, Senzô, répondit une voix fluette.

L'homme lança un regard soupçonneux au mobilisé devant lui. Petit, maigre, visage émacié, grands yeux bleus candides... encore un qui n'irait pas loin.

- Avis de conscription ?

La jeune recrue lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, que l'aide de camp déroula puis déchiffra avec attention.

- Mouais. Vois pas d'où tu sors, mais tant pis.

Il inscrivit son nom sur le registre et rendit le parchemin au gosse, qui s'empressa de le glisser sous sa tunique de lin blanc.

- Passe derrière et suis les ordres, fit l'aide de camp en lui désignant d'un doigt désintéressé la tente derrière lui.

Le gosse s'exécuta, et la file avança encore d'un cran.

oOo

Tsunae avait eu du mal à se procurer un habit décent. Encore plus à dénicher un avis de conscription. La jeune fille s'était finalement introduite de nuit dans une petite habitation, non loin de la forêt d'Aokigahara, et avait alors retrouvé d'anciennes racines. Se glisser parmi les ombres, ne faire plus qu'un avec elles, retenir son souffle, mouvements fluides, gracieux, sans une once d'hésitation. Elle avait, en même temps que l'avis, emprunté une tunique de lin, des bottes de cuir noir, qu'elle avait lacé autour de ses jambes avant de se glisser à l'extérieur.

Puis elle avait dissimulé ses longs cheveux noirs sous un chignon serré au-dessus de la nuque, et avait gagné le camp militaire à l'extérieur de la ville.

Pour retrouver Aoki, il lui fallait traverser le Mont Fuji, en pleine tempête. Et pour cela, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen ; l'armée enrôlait car la guerre de l'autre côté du col de la montagne éclatait. La sédition avançait. Mais le col, enneigé, était impossible à franchir sans équipement, sans vivres, et sans expérience.

Lorsque Tsunae ressortit de la tente, l'éclat ardent du soleil lui fit plisser les yeux ; une éclaircie vite rattrapée par des nuages grisâtres, inquiétants.

- Hé ! Tu rêvasses ? dit quelqu'un.

Tsunae se tourna vers la voix. Un homme jeune, ses cheveux bruns rassemblés hâtivement en un catogan, s'approcha d'elle. Un sourire immense était accroché à son visage aux traits efféminés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner ? On n'est pas là pour...

- Yukimura ! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le-dit Yukimura se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'un charisme frappant et qui, visiblement, était son supérieur.

- Sire Toyotomi ?

Son supérieur semblait passablement énervé. Il fit face à son plus fidèle lieutenant, qui sembla se replier sur lui-même lorsque le général Toyotomi Nobushige lui balança sa colère à la figure.

- Yukimura Sanada ! Combien de fois t'ai je demandé d'être _sévère_ avec les nouvelles recrues ? Tu n'es absolument pas crédible !

- Veuillez m'excuser, Sire...

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, reprit Toyotomi plus calmement, veille à ce que l'ordre soit appréciable dans ce camp.

- Bien, Sire Toyotomi.

- Et toi, tu es nouveau, non ?

Tsunae hocha la tête.

- Mouais, ça se voit. Ton nom, soldat ?

La jeune fille appuya sur sa voix, la masquant sous un ton bas, grave.

- Sha Senzô, Sire.

- Sanada, tu accompagneras Sha Senzô vers les forgerons, pour qu'ils lui procurent une arme et une armure à sa taille.

Yukimura s'inclina gravement devant lui, et Toyotomi, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, s'éloigna. Le jeune lieutenant poussa un soupir de soulagement, sous le regard mi-intrigué, mi-perplexe de Tsunae. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Suis-moi, intima t-il sans se départir de son large sourire.

Elle obéit sans broncher, et il la conduisit vers une tente un peu à l'écart des autres, en bordure du camp, où les nouvelles recrues s'étaient rassemblées. Deux hommes s'affairaient vivement autour d'un feu à l'extérieur, l'attisant, ajoutant du bois, tandis qu'un autre frappait inlassablement le métal sous son marteau. Trempés de sueur, grognant, soufflant, les hommes ne se détournèrent même pas de leur tâche lorsque Yukimura Sanada s'approcha, accompagné de Tsunae. Un quatrième homme prenait des mesures et les reportait sur un carnet.

Yukimura s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna et lui sourit.

- Sire Yukimura ! s'exclama le guerrier.

- Saizô, peux-tu t'occuper de lui ? dit-il en poussant gentiment Tsunae devant lui.

- Bien sûr, tout de suite.

Et alors que Yukimura Sanada s'éloignait en sifflotant, Saizô s'occupait de prendre les mesures de la jeune recrue.

- Bien, voici un numéro, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier, tu viendras récupérer ton arme et ton armure demain soir.

- Compris.

Il y eut un instant de latence.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? demanda Tsunae.

Saizô sembla pris au dépourvu. En s'excusant, il lui indiqua les quartiers des jeunes recrues, où elle devrait passer la nuit. Tsunae le remercia et s'en alla à son tour.

oOo

C'est en revenant chercher ses effets à la forge, le lendemain soir, qu'elle croisa Yukimura à nouveau. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire, et s'approchant d'elle, lui dit joyeusement :

- Eh ! Senzô ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

« Comment un lieutenant peut-il être aussi insouciant ? » songea Tsunae sans empêcher un petit sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Toutefois, elle sentait quelque chose sourdre sous ce sourire puéril. Quelque chose de dangereux et de sinistre à la fois, semblable au démon parjure qui sommeillait dans son propre corps.

Quelque chose qui lui semblait indiscutablement familier...

Yukimura l'accompagna jusqu'à la forge, où elle retira son sabre et son armure. Elle ne pesait pas vraiment lourd dans ses bras, mais elle s'efforça de jouer le jeu et se pencha un peu en avant, imitant quelqu'un ployant sous un fardeau relativement encombrant.

Ils passaient devant la tente, Yukimura piaillant allègrement, lorsque quelque chose étincela sous ses pieds et tomba en cliquetant sur le sol. Tsunae s'arrêta. Un juron s'échappa de sous l'abri, et un homme joufflu, habillé d'un tablier de cuir, surgit devant elle. La jeune fille croisa un instant son regard avant que le forgeron ne s'excuse platement lorsqu'il aperçut Yukimura.

- Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, Sire Yukimura...

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda le jeune lieutenant.

- Oh, ce sont deux gardes de sabre. Je comptais les jeter lorsque j'ai trébuché et elles m'ont échappé...

Tsunae s'inclina et les attrapa prestement, sans apercevoir le regard intrigué que lui lançait Yukimura.

Il s'agissait de deux manches de sabre courts, finement ouvragés, mais dont la lame était inexistante. Les arabesques gravées jetaient de fins éclats dorés sous la lueur du feu à proximité.

- Puis-je les garder ? demanda Tsunae au forgeron.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Merci.

Tsunae les glissa dans la manche de sa tunique et s'éloigna.

Yukimura la rattrapa bientôt et lui glissa :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi ces deux manches de sabre inutiles t'intéressent autant ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

Elle essaya son armure, par-dessus sa tunique, et ajusta son sabre. Yukimura eut juste le temps d'entrevoir une paire de jambes fines et au galbe parfait, avant que les lacets de cuir ne se resserrent autour des cuisses halées du jeune soldat.

Tsunae s'emmêla un peu avec les lanières de cuir qui fermaient les plaques sur les côtes, et Yukimura s'approcha pour l'aider.

- Tu es bien efféminé, pour un jeune homme, lui susurra t-il en laçant les deux premières lanières.

Le cœur de Tsunae fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle tenta de calmer son souffle qui s'accélérait. Yukimura tendit la main à hauteur du sein de la jeune femme et saisit les deux lanières suivantes, non sans effleurer au passage avec sensualité les courbes gracieuses dissimulées sous la tunique.

- Mais tu es très mauvais comédien... mademoiselle.

La jeune femme s'efforça de rester impassible, contenant le cri qui lui montait à la gorge. Cela lui rappelait une lointaine souffrance, qu'elle préféra taire, se concentrant sur la gifle monumentale qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer.

Yukimura referma une à une les lanières de cuir puis, se redressant, lui fit un sourire complice. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

- Quel est ton nom, soldat ?

Elle lui lança un regard chargé de mépris et d'arrogance.

- Sha Senzô, répliqua t-elle d'une voix égale.

- Inutile de jouer plus longtemps avec moi, s'amusa Yukimura, je sais que tu n'es pas un homme, tu joues très mal.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut t'assurer que je te mentirais pas à nouveau ?

- Je peux t'assurer de ma discrétion.

- Buté comme un âne, en plus d'être idiot.

Yukimura éclata de rire. Un son clair, joyeux, qui coulait comme de l'eau pure sur la roche. Tsunae sourit. Oui, c'était exactement l'impression que lui donnait cet homme, en cet instant. Un sentiment de pureté, de sincérité.

- Je pourrais te faire payer ton insolence, tu sais. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi buté que moi, ajouta t-il avec ironie.

Tsunae ne répondit rien.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tsunae.

- Tsunae. C'est un joli nom. D'où te vient-il ?

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Tsunae ? demanda Yukimura.

- C'est un secret, répliqua t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Bon, à ton tour, maintenant ! s'exclama t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

- Bah, oui, je t'ai posé deux questions, alors à ton tour de m'en poser ! Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Devant l'air interdit de Tsunae, Yukimura éclata à nouveau de rire. Puis il insista. Alors la jeune femme, avec un geste qu'il trouva tout à fait séduisant - un doigt posé sur les lèvres, dans un mouvement à la fois indécis et perplexe.

- Yukimura, dit-elle finalement, pourquoi _toi_ es-tu ici ?

- Perspicace, en plus d'être jolie, commenta Yukimura avec un sourire.

Il mit un moment avant de répondre.

Et quand il donna enfin une réponse, il observait la voûte céleste qui commençait à se piqueter d'étoiles.

- Vois-tu, il existe un homme dégoûtant l'orgueil et la présomption, assoiffé de pouvoir, qui se fait passer pour le Shogun.

- Ieyasu Tokugawa... dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui. Et cet homme, je veux le tuer de mes mains.

Son regard, à cet instant, c'était fait froid, cruel. Distant. Des plis anxieux se creusaient sur son visage. Yukimura se ressaisit et tourna les yeux vers Tsunae.

- Deuxième question ! Après, ce sera à mon tour ! dit-il d'un air enjoué.

Tsunae sourit. Il était imprévisible...

- D'accord. Juste une dernière pour moi, je pense. Hier, tu avais l'air plutôt ravi de te faire invectiver par Sire Toyotomi. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme eut un regard intrigué, un peu amusé.

« Perspicace... ou devineresse ? » songea t-il avec ironie.

- Non, tu as raison... peut-être que... je l'aime... peut-être que je l'aime... éperdument.

Assis en tailleur à côté de Tsunae, qui commençait à retirer son armure, Yukimura essaya d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle mais, se rendant bien vite compte qu'évoquer le passé était un genre de tabou, il évita soigneusement le sujet.

Sous les étoiles, alors que la nuit s'avançait toujours un peu plus, Yukimura et Tsunae se liaient d'amitié.

oOo

Le lendemain, le général Toyotomi rassembla les jeunes recrues au centre du camp, une ellipse délimitée par des piquets, et les fit s'aligner en rang.

- Bien, clama t-il une fois que le silence fut rétabli, je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici afin de conduire une sédition contre le pouvoir actuel des Tokugawa. Aussi, je me dois de vous entraîner avant de franchir le col du Mont Fuji.

Des murmures d'approbation traversèrent les rangs, que Toyotomi calma d'un geste sec de la main.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre les bases du combat rapproché au sabre. Mettez-vous par groupes de deux avec l'un de mes hommes à côté de moi, et suivez bien leurs directives.

Puis il tourna le dos aux recrues et, s'éloignant, glissa à Yukimura :

- Suis-moi.

Yukimura hocha la tête et suivit Toyotomi, tandis que les jeunes soldats se plaçaient docilement devant leurs supérieurs et formateurs.

oOo

- Seigneur ! Sire Toyotomi !

L'interpellé se retourna et découvrit un jeune soldat, complètement essoufflé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Toyotomi en voyant la mine déconfite du soldat.

- On m'envoie... vous chercher... haleta t-il.

- Comment cela ?

Le soldat reprit son souffle avant d'oser répondre.

- Une des recrues, Sire, vient de mettre à terre trois de vos meilleurs lieutenants !

Toyotomi lui ordonna de passer devant et fit signe à Yukimura de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent de nouveau au centre du campement, un attroupement s'était déjà formé. Toyotomi écarta non sans peine les soldats amassés et atteignit le premier rang.

Au milieu des soldats rassemblés, la jeune recrue Sha Senzô mit à terre Ji-En, un épéiste hors pair aux épaules carrées et à l'imposante carcasse.

Un murmure surpris fit frémir la foule.

Ji-En se releva avec un large sourire, s'inclina devant son général.

- Sire, je viens de trouver une perle, lui glissa t-il malicieusement.

- Il sait se battre ? s'étonna Toyotomi.

Derrière lui, Yukimura jetait des regards intrigués à la jeune femme qui patientait, le sabre à la main, un sourire narquois dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Yukimura, essaie de voir ce qu'elle vaut, lui intima Toyotomi.

Le jeune homme se glissa entre deux soldats, fit siffler son sabre hors de son fourreau... et eut juste le temps de parer celui de la jeune femme qui lui arrivait en plein visage. Il la repoussa.

- On dirait que tu vas devoir apprendre la courtoisie d'un duel de samouraïs, glissa Yukimura en se mettant en position.

- Durant une guerre, je ne crois pas qu'on ait le temps de dire « s'il vous plaît » et « pardon », répliqua Tsunae.

Un rire parcourut la foule de soldats. Même Toyotomi esquissa un sourire.

- Très bien, fit Yukimura.

Son visage avait perdu toute sa naïveté, l'excitation faisait briller ses yeux noirs. Non loin, Saizô regardait la scène, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Décidément, son maître ne songeait en premier lieu qu'à s'instruire...

Yukimura attaqua le premier, et la jeune femme esquiva le coup d'un mouvement habile, plongeant vers l'avant afin de déséquilibrer son adversaire. Elle aussi sentait la sourde ivresse glisser dans son âme, laissant dans sa bouche l'arrière goût doux-amer de l'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'elle se savait véritablement vivante, qui plus est lors d'un combat. Elle sentait que Yukimura ne niait pas sa force, sa puissance, mais qu'au contraire il l'acceptait, lui offrant la sienne avec plaisir, voire même délectation.

Les deux adversaires attaquaient, paradaient, reculaient pour mieux avancer, et aucun des deux ne paraissait prendre avantage sur l'autre. Chacun prenait visiblement plaisir de l'échange, tournant leurs sabres dans des gestes gracieux, rapides, violents. Des étincelles jaillissaient lorsque les deux lames entraient en contact, illuminant la scène d'éclats éphémères.

Soudain, le temps sembla comme figé.

Saizô sursauta.

Yukimura laissa retomber son sabre, la lame de Tsunae posée contre son coup.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Ah... je me suis fait avoir... ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tsunae eut un petit rire et baissa à son tour son sabre.

Dans la foule, une ovation laissa place au silence.

- Tu es un homme étrange, Yukimura, dit Tsunae en lui adressant un sourire.

- Et toi donc... répliqua le jeune homme... Sha Senzô.

oOo

- Voici tes ordres : tu dirigeras la troupe postée sur le flanc gauche de l'ennemi, ici...

Toyotomi avait déployé une immense carte, et indiqua un point précis de son doigt ganté de soie noire.

- ... et tu feras rabattre les hommes de Tokugawa sur ma troupe, placée sur le flanc droit. Ainsi, nous les prendrons en tenaille.

- Compris, Sire Toyotomi.

Installés tous deux dans la tente du général, alors que la nuit était tombée, les deux hommes finissaient de mettre au point leur stratégie de la semaine suivante.

oOo

- Désolée, Yukimura. Je ne peux pas accepter.

Autour d'eux, le silence prenait place sur le champ de bataille. Les hommes de Toyotomi avaient invariablement perdu, malgré les nombreuses pertes qu'ils avaient infligées à l'armée de Tokugawa. En surnombre, les soldats du Shogun avaient inlassablement refoulé tous leurs efforts.

Saizô, à côté de Yukimura, récupéra un de ses shurikens planté dans le sol gorgé de sang.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme. Ta force est digne des dix guerriers de Sire Yukimura Sanada...

- Tsunae, je te le propose encore une fois. Veux-tu rejoindre mes dix guerriers ?

- Je ne peux pas accepter. J'ai quelque chose à accomplir avant.

Yukimura soupira et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Très bien. Sache cependant que lorsqu'on se retrouvera, ma proposition tiendra toujours.

- Merci, Yukimura. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Alors, c'est ici que nos routes se séparent ? demanda Saizô.

- Oui. J'ai passé le col. Je dois partir.

Et, sur un dernier geste d'adieu, Tsunae disparut avec la brise.

Yukimura songea à toute la force qu'elle avait déployée durant la bataille.

Pendant la traversée, elle avait récupéré son pouvoir.

Tsunae, pleinement vivante mais pas encore entièrement elle-même, repartait en quête de son passé, et d'Aoki.

Yukimura se ressaisit lorsque Saizô l'appela. Il le rejoignit.

- Sire Yukimura, que faisons-nous ? Nous attendons vos ordres.

- Nous partons, Saizô. Nous partons retrouver Kyo aux yeux de démon.

oOo

Tsunae avait troqué son sabre, brisé à la base, par un solide bâton de chêne. Désormais, elle employait la même technique que Bontenmaru, afin de perfectionner sa technique et sa rapidité.

La jeune femme était parvenue à pénétrer en territoire Mibu, après des mois de traque. Désormais vêtue d'une simple tunique noire, d'un hakama de même teinte et de longues bottes de cuir lacées qui lui montaient jusqu'en bas des genoux, elle progressait sans faillir, son sabre de bois posé sur son épaule. Mettant à profit les combats engagés contre divers Mibu pour perfectionner son art, sa danse envoûtante et mortelle. Les Mibu la traquaient sans relâche, mais elle se fondait dans la brise, s'isolait dans l'ombre.

Des souvenirs récents, occultant certains autres, revenaient par vagues dans sa mémoire.

A mesure que Tsunae avançait, son désir de vengeance augmentait.

Le démon parjure était de retour, et il était lui aussi très, très en colère.

OWARI

* * *

Fin de la première partie !  
J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ? n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez apprécié, ou pas, pourquoi, si vous avez repéré des incohérences, des fautes... bref, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! ça m'aidera à progresser ^_^  
En attendant, je m'excuse pour les fans de Mulan, c'est vrai que ce dernier chapitre n'est pas sans rappeler une certaine légende... prenez donc ce chapitre comme un clin d'oeil (à la légende, pas à Disney, même si les droits leurs reviennent et que, *disclaimer* je ne gagne pas un kopek, etc, etc).

La suite de cette fanfiction est en ligne et terminée, elle aussi !

See you there !

Bobby Cowen


End file.
